To Love naRUto
by The Syndrome
Summary: [Chapter 9 Update!] Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bersama dengan tujuan barunya, ia yakin jika dia bisa menyelesaikannya.
1. Chapter 1

**To Love naRUto**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **To Love Ru** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** ?

 **Summary:**

Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bisakah dia menyelesaikannya? Atau kembali ke tujuan awalnya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Echhi, Soft-Lime, Human!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Fem!Rito(Riko), Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 01**

 **Keluarga Baru dan Masalah Baru**

"Riko-nee!" panggil anak perempuan yang baru tumbuh dengan kepala yang dimahkotai surai berwarna coklat gelap bergelombang dibiarkan terurai dan sebagiannya diikat di bagian belakang atas kepalanya, sepasang iris emas gelap itu menatap kearah perempuan yang tengah membantunya menyiapkan sarapan pagi di ruang makan yang merangkap dengan dapur.

"Apa?" sahut perempuan bersurai oranye gelap dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya setelah mendengar panggilan dari adiknya, dia meletakan mangkok yang dibawanya diatas meja lalu menatap kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya Naruto-nii lupa menyetel alarmnya lagi," ucap anak perempuan yang usianya sekitar 13 tahunan dengan kepalanya yang mendongak keatas langit-langit ruangan tersebut "Bisa Riko-nee membangunkannya? Kita bisa terlambat jika Naruto-nii belum bangun juga," pinta anak perempuan itu dengan senyuman memohon kepada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Baiklah, Mikan urus sisanya, ya," ucap perempuan bernama Riko itu yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut dimana ruangan kamar kakak tertuanya berada.

"Siap, Onee-chan!" sahut anak perempuan bernama Mikan itu yang sudah menggantikan kakaknya untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Beralih pada salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai dua...

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan masih saja bergelung dengan selimut, bantal dan gulingnya meskipun sinar matahari sudah masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang menutupi jendela besar di sebelah ranjangnya, sinar itu seolah ingin membangunkan sang pemilik kamar tapi tetap saja pemiliknya tak bergeming sedikitpun dan malah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Dia tak tahu jika mesin yang seharusnya membangunkan dirinya belum ia setel sama sekali, pemiliknya sendiri lupa menyetelnya malam kemarin karena terlalu fokus dengan tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Dia langsung tertidur karena otaknya kelelahan.

"Onii-chan!" sahut seseorang dari luar pintu kamarnya dengan agak keras.

 **Klek!**

 **Kriet!**

Daun pintu kamar tersebut terbuka kearah dalam sehingga menampakan pelaku pendorong pintu tersebut sementara sepasang iris emas gelap menatap kearah sosok yang masih saja terlelap di alam mimpinya dan sama sekali tak mendengar panggilan dirinya "Beginilah jika Onii-chan mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam, dia pasti akan lupa caranya untuk bangun tidur," ucap Riko dengan menghela napas berat dan sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang milik kakaknya.

"Onii-chan...! Naruto-niichan...! Ini sudah pagi, cepat bangun," panggil Riko yang mulai menggerak-gerakan tubuh kakaknya yang sama sekali tak bergeming sedikitpun meskipun guncangan di tubuh kakaknya sudah sangat kuat, perempuan itu beralih menatap pada penutup mata yang menghalangi mata kiri kakaknya. Semua orang berpikir jika penutup mata itu hanyalah hal sepele yang tak terlalu penting.

Tapi tidak bagi Riko ataupun Mikan, mereka berdua sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik penutup mata tersebut. Semenjak kedatangan kakak angkatnya pada keluarga ini, kakak angkatnya itu selalu saja memakai penutup mata untuk menghalangi mata sebelah kirinya. Setiap kali Riko maupun Mikan bertanya 'Kenapa penutup mata itu tak dilepas saja?' kakaknya selalu menjawab 'Mata sebelah kirinya kurang jelas untuk melihat, jadi akan mengganggu sekali jika dilepas,' dan tentunya mereka berdua sama sekali tak percaya dengan alasan itu.

Rasa penasaran itu sering kali muncul di benak Riko dan Mikan membuat mereka sesekali membuat siasat agar mereka bisa melepaskan penutup mata itu dari kepala sang kakak, tapi kebanyakan siasat itu gagal ketika dikerjakan, entah itu karena keberuntungan kakak angkatnya atau memang kakak angkatnya sudah tahu dengan siasat yang mereka buat. Rasa penasaran mereka sudah mencapai titik tertinggi bagaikan Gunung Mt. Everest sekarang.

Rasa penasaran itu menuntun tangan kanannya untuk bergerak kearah penutup mata yang masih terpasang di kepala sang kakak, tujuannya untuk membangunkan sang kakak sudah berbelok pada rencana pelepasan penutup mata milik kakaknya. Menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melihat menjalankan rencana yang selalu saja tak terlaksana, dia bisa merasakan jika debaran jantung di dadanya mulai berpacu seiring tangannya yang bergerak mendekati penutup mata tersebut.

'Sedikit lagi! Tolong jangan bangun dulu, Onii-chan!' teriak Riko dalam hati supaya kakaknya itu jangan membuka matanya terlebih dahulu, padahal sedari tadi dirinya berusaha membangunkan kakaknya dengan cara mengguncangkan tubuh itu dengan kuat disertai teriakan yang memanggil nama kakaknya.

Senyum kemenangan sudah terukir jelas di bibir Riko yang sudah yakin jika dirinya akan berhasil dalam kesempatan ini...

"Eh?" raut wajah kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajah cantik perempuan itu, tangannya berhenti tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendaki olehnya. Tapi dia bisa merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang melingkar tepat dipergelangan tangannya 'A-apa... A-apa Onii-chan tahu jika aku akan melakukan ini?' tanya Riko di dalam hatinya sambil berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang sebentar lagi bisa mencapai penutup mata milik Naruto.

"Kyaaaaa!"

 **Bruuk!**

Riko merasakan jika tubuhnya sudah ditarik menuju sisi lain dari ranjang milik kakak angkatnya itu direspon dengan suara teriakan lumayan keras sementara iris emas gelapnya itu menatap kearah laki-laki bersurai kuning keemasan jabrik yang sudah berada diatasnya sambil menahan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri, sementara iris biru laut sebelah kanannya malah menatap kosong kearahnya. Perasaan takut dan was-was menjalar pada setiap bagian tubuhnya meskipun laki-laki yang ada diatasnya sekarang ini adalah kakaknya tapi tetap saja dirinya takut jika kakaknya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

 **Nyuut~**

"Aaahh... J-jangan diremas, O-onii-chan."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung ketika mendengar suara desahan dari depannya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menandakan jika kesadarannya mulai muncul "Riko?" panggilnya dengan terheran-heran ketika melihat tubuh Riko yang dibalut seragam SMA Sainan malah terbaring di ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang sesuatu yang cukup lembut dan kenyal itu mulai bergerak lagi dengan gerakan meremas secara perlahan.

"A-aaahn..."

Dia sedikit terheran dengan lenguhan pelan yang dikeluarkan adik perempuannya itu ditambah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah seperti sedang menahan sesuatu bahkan dia sudah penasaran dengan apa yang diremas tangan kanannya, matanya mengikuti kemanapun lengannya bersarang "Eh?!" laki-laki itu mulai sadar jika tangannya sudah menangkup...

"Huwaaa! Maaf Riko, a-aku tak sengaja!"

 **Gubrak!**

...Benda kenyal yang ternyata adalah salah satu dada Riko yang sangat berkembang itu, Naruto langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh adiknya dan berakhir dengan terjerembab di lantai kayu berkarpet miliknya.

'K-kami-sama... C-cobaan apalagi kali ini?'

 **-0-0-0-**

Naruto Uzumaki atau yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Naruto Yuuki karena diadopsi oleh pasangan Saibai Yuuki dan Ringo Yuuki beberapa tahun silam, mereka kasihan melihat Naruto yang terus saja duduk di salah satu ayunan taman bermain di daerah Sainan itu dan entah kenapa ide mengadopsi Naruto itu malah muncul di otaknya. Mereka juga mengadopsi Naruto bukan karena alasan yang tak jelas, mereka ingin agar Naruto bisa menjaga kedua adik angkatnya kala itu yaitu Riko Yuuki dan Mikan Yuuki selama mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mereka sibuk bekerja untuk membiayai mereka bertiga yang masih duduk di bangku sekolahan.

Sekarang Naruto hanya berjalan gontai menuju sekolahnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan keheranan dari orang yang berpapasan atau memang satu arah dengannya, sementara Riko yang berjalan disampingnya hanya menatap khawatir pada kakak angkatnya itu. Kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka tadi pagi bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan kakaknya, dia juga jadi penyebab kejadian itu terjadi apalagi kakaknya memang selalu sial jika berdekatan dengan perempuan.

"Naruto-nii?" panggil Riko pada Naruto yang masih berjalan dengan cara aneh, tak lupa ekspresi khawatir yang terpasang di wajah cantik Riko.

"A-ah... Ya, Riko?" Naruto merespon panggilan itu dengan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Riko yang ada di samping kirinya dengan memasang ekspresi khawatir padanya, sebenarnya dia juga sedikit bersalah karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Onii-chan tak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Hmm, yah, tak apa-apa... Hanya saja..."

Riko menatap penasaran kearah Naruto seolah meminta lanjutan dari kalimat yang sama sekali tergantung di tengah jalan ditambah ekspresinya yang sedikit aneh menurutnya, meskipun begitu Riko masih setia untuk menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kakak angkatnya itu.

"Maaf soal yang tadi pagi, aku tak tahu jika kau ada disana."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja wajah Riko langsung memerah ketika mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki pirang yang berjalan di sampingnya, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan mata kanan milik Naruto. Otaknya langsung tersambung pada kejadian memalukan pagi tadi "A-aku sudah memaafkannya kok, jadi jangan diingat-ingat lagi," ujarnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Umm, terima kasih," Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari adik yang tak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengannya, dirinya memang sangat bersyukur sekali bisa hidup dan tinggal di dunia modern yang cukup aneh itu tapi di sisi lain dia merasa bersalah karena tujuan sebelum kesini malah tak tercapai. Dia bisa merasakan jika semua orang yang menumpukan harapan padanya kecewa karena dirinya memang tak berhasil kembali ke masa lalunya dan malah terlempar ke dimensi entah berantah ini.

Rinnengan Chaku Tomoe yang ditransplantasikan pada mata kirinya adalah satu-satunya pemberian sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ketika Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat mencapai titik akhir, kemenangan yang ia dapat tak membuatnya bangga diri tapi malah sebaliknya, rasa bersalah di hatinya selalu menghantui setiap napas yang ia hirup karena ia tak bisa menyelamatkan semua umat manusia dari jutsu pemusnah milik Dewi Kelinci itu sehingga yang tersisa hanya Reinkarnasi Ashura yaitu dirinya dan Reinkarnasi Indra yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Keduanya berusaha mengalahkan Kaguya, sang Dewi Kelinci itu dan berusaha menyegelnya kembali di Bulan. Tetapi ketika kemenangan sudah berada tepat di depan mata, Naruto harus kehilangan Sasuke karena serangan telak dari Nenek Moyang Pengguna Chakra pertama itu. Sahabatnya malah memberikan salah satu mata istimewanya itu kepadanya sebagai penebus dosa atas apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya di masa lalu, mau tak mau Naruto harus menerima mata itu. Sasuke menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah memberikan mata Rinnengan Chaku Tomoe miliknya kepada Naruto dan karena mata itu bersatu dengan salah mata Sharingan milik Sasuke membuat mata itu juga memiliki kemampuan Sharingan milik Sasuke.

Dia selalu saja teringat masa lalunya ketika mengingat mata kirinya yang sengaja ia tutupi agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak curiga dengan mata istimewa yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu karena disini manusia tak memiliki kekuatan seperti chakra atau lain sebagainya, tapi jika memang mendesak dirinya pasti akan menunjukan matanya itu dengan tujuan menakut-nakuti orang yang memiliki niat buruk di sekitarnya dan itu berjalan dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

"...-chan."

"...ii-chan."

"Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang menyebutkan namanya tepat di depan wajahnya dan dia sudah melihat Riko berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan khawatir kembali padanya "A-ada apa, Riko?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali dari ingatan kilas balik masa lalunya, sepertinya Riko memang mengetahui jika dirinya memang sedang melamun.

"Kenapa Naruto-nii malah menangis?" tanya Riko yang mengundang perhatian beberapa murid di kawasan Sekolah Menengah Atas Sainan itu.

"Eh?!" Naruto mulai menyadari jika pipinya terasa sangat basah seperti dilewati oleh air yang berasal dari matanya, tangan kanannya menyentuh pipinya yang basah itu dengan perlahan berusaha memastikan jika itu memang jejak air matanya sendiri 'Kenapa aku menangis?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan sensasi basah di pipinya.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung menghapus jejak air matanya dengan tangan kanannya dengan senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya "A-aku tak apa-apa kok, Riko. M-mataku kelilipan tadi jadi mataku berair," apa yang Naruto ucapkan sepenuhnya adalah kebohongan belaka untuk menutupi apa yang dia ingat tadi, dia tak mau jika orang-orang disekitarnya tahu jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya "Sebaiknya kita bergegas, bel masuk sekolah pasti akan berbunyi sebentar lagi," titah Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya kearah bangunan sekolah yang ada di depannya, dia berusaha agar pembicaraan itu tak berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya.

Riko menghela napas dengan penuh penghayatan, dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakak angkatnya itu sampai-sampai air mata keluar ketika Naruto melamun dan seperti biasa kakak angkatnya memang sangat tertutup terhadap masalah pribadinya termasuk pada keluarganya sendiri. Setelah itu, Riko mulai melangkahkan kakinya membuntuti langkah kakak angkatnya yang sudah memasuki bangunan sekolah tersebut.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hmmm~mmm..."

Suara helaan napas memecah keheningan kelas yang ditempati oleh pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu, tangan kanannya yang memegang bolpoin masih terus menulis apa yang dijelaskan atau yang ditulis di papan tulis hitam oleh pria yang umurnya sudah setengah abad lebih dengan rambut abu-abu tetapi botak di bagian atasnya memakai kacamata bulat lumayan tebal dengan motif seperti lingkaran obat nyamuk. Meskipun dirinya memang seharusnya beristirahat menikmati sisa hidupnya bersama keluarga, anak dan cucu-nya, dia malah tertarik untuk terus mengajar di SMA Sainan itu karena dia memang tak memiliki semua itu. Alasan tuntutan kebutuhan juga menjadi faktor utama yang membuatnya terus membagi ilmu yang ia miliki di SMA tersebut.

Profesor Honekawa tak terlalu ketat dalam mengajar, dia tak terlalu peduli dengan murid-murid yang memang tak serius mengikuti pelajarannya. Ditegur pun rasanya percuma karena di pertemuan berikutnya murid itu akan melakukan tindakan yang sama, daripada dirinya capek terus saja menegur orang yang tak pernah memperdulikan tegurannya lebih baik dia fokus dengan apa yang akan diajarkan olehnya. Sekarang dia tak masalah jika murid-murid dimana dirinya mengajar itu memperhatikan pelajarannya atau tidak, karena semuanya juga akan berbalik pada diri mereka sendiri.

Terkadang Naruto merasa kagum dengan perjuangan hidup yang dilakukan oleh Profesor Honekawa; di usia tuanya, dia terus bekerja tanpa kenal lelah untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Hidup sebatang kara memang membuat siapapun yang menjalaninya harus berusaha sekeras mungkin agar dirinya tidak tergerus oleh alur waktu yang terus berjalan dan selalu berubah-ubah, setidaknya Naruto sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Profesor Honekawa yang selalu saja sendirian itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Profesor Honekawa yang menyudahi acara menulis di papan tulisnya ketika menyadari jika materi yang ia sampaikan memang sudah cukup, suaranya yang cukup bergetar karena mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras perlu mengeluarkan energi yang lumayan banyak.

Semua murid yang ada disana hanya bungkam mendengar pertanyaan dari pria tua yang ada di depan kelas tersebut, Profesor Honekawa hanya menghela napasnya perlahan, sebenarnya dia peduli dengan kepahaman para siswa yang ada di kelas ini karena bisa gawat di kemudian hari nanti jika tidak paham dengan apa yang diajarkannya. Tapi melihat respon yang dikeluarkan oleh murid-murid yang diajarinya memaksanya untuk mengerti bahwa murid-murid pintarnya ini memang sudah mencerna dengan baik apa yang dia beberkan di depan kelas semenjak 1 jam yang lalu hingga sekarang.

"Baiklah, sampai disini saja pertemuan kita. Kalian diperbolehkan untuk istirahat," ucap Profesor Honekawa yang juga sudah membereskan beberapa buku materi yang dibawanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu geser kelas yang ada di sebelah kiri ruang kelas tersebut, wajah suntuk yang sebelumnya terpasang di wajah para murid yang ada disana sudah tergantikan oleh wajah berseri dengan rasa senang membucah di hatinya. Satu jam bergelut dengan pelajaran dan guru membosankan bagaikan seribu tahun dikurung dalam penjara.

Beberapa murid sudah berhamburan keluar dari kelas itu untuk mendapatkan tempat terlebih dahulu di stand penjual makanan yang terdapat di dalam sekolah tersebut, setelah berusaha mengerti dengan pelajaran yang lumayan sulit dipahami membuat perut mereka semua berontak untuk meminta isi oleh makanan. Ketika istirahat ruang kelas menjadi lengang dan menyisakan beberapa murid yang memang sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang mereka dari rumah termasuk pemuda pirang jabrik yang tengah membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Mereka memang baik sekali, sampai-sampai membuatkanku bekal seperti ini," gumam lelaki pirang itu sambil menatap isi kotak bekalnya yang diisi dengan beberapa onigiri yang sangat menggugah selera makannya untuk segera memakannya.

Dia meletakan kotak bekal itu diatas meja yang ditempatinya sambil mengambil satu onigiri dari kotak bekal tersebut lalu memakannya dengan perlahan, meskipun dirinya sudah beberapa kali dibekali makanan seperti yang ada di depannya tapi dia sama sekali tak bosan dengan makanan rumahan yang dibuat oleh kedua adiknya. Dia yakin jika bekal yang tersedia di hadapannya ini bisa mengganjal perutnya hingga pulang sekolah nanti.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa seseorang yang juga sudah menepuk pundaknya lumayan kuat dan Naruto sendiri sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan itu padanya.

"Oh, kau Saru, kukira siapa," ucap Naruto sambil menelan semua makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan penuh ketenangan.

 **Twitch!**

Pemuda yang menyapa Naruto memiliki nama lengkap Saruyama Kenichi, di dahinya tiba-tiba saja tercipta sebuah perempatan yang menandakan kekesalannya pada pemuda pirang yang sedang menikmati bekalnya "Jangan penggal namaku seenaknya, Teme!" Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat sangat jelas di wajah pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan hampir seluruh rambutnya mengarah ke belakang, jangan samakan dirinya dengan makhluk primitif yang selalu memakan pisang itu.

Naruto terlihat tenang-tenang saja mendengar teriakan keras dari Saruyama sambil menikmati bekalnya "Bukankah lebih akrab jika memanggilmu seperti itu? Lagipula namamu itu perlu dipersingkat lagi," tanggap Naruto yang sudah tersenyum kecil dengan niat mengejek pada teman yang ia kenal semenjak SMP itu, mereka memang selalu seperti itu setiap hari.

"Itu namanya pelecehan nama, Kue Ikan," balas Saruyama dengan kemarahannya yang sudah mereda setidaknya dia bisa membalas penghinaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Memang, tapi tak sehina dirimu," ledek Naruto yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya, tangan kirinya mengangkat kotak bekal kearah Saruyama yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya "Ambil saja, kau pasti mau 'kan?" tawar Naruto yang masih berusaha menghabiskan onigiri yang tersisa di tangannya, mulutnya masih belum puas dengan rasa nikmat dari makanan tersebut.

"Hey, Naruto. Sepertinya aku punya kabar bagus untukmu," ucap Saruyama yang sudah mengambil onigiri di dalam kotak bekal milik Naruto, terkadang sahabatnya yang brengsek itu selalu saja membagi jatah bekal makan siangnya bersama dengan dirinya.

Naruto hanya memicingkan matanya kearah Saruyama menandakan jika dirinya sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang akan diungkapkan olehnya "Kabar apa? Kuharap bukan kabar absurb seperti kemarin," Naruto menjawab dengan nada biasa-biasa saja sambil meneguk sekotak jus yang dibawanya dari rumah, tenggorokannya terasa sangat nyaman ketika air itu membantu makanan yang belum sepenuhnya turun ke lambungnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ditaksir oleh seseorang," ujar Saruyama dengan senyum jahil sudah terukir di bibirnya.

"Pffft~puaah...," keterkejutannya terhadap apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Saruyama membuat jus yang masih ada di mulutnya harus dikeluarkan secara paksa, masih untung dirinya bisa menyemburkan air jus itu bukan kearah Saruyama. Dia berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang sempat terganggu karena semburan tersebut lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Saruyama dengan tatapan tajam dari mata sebelah kanannya yang tak tertutupi apapun "B-bisakah kau menyampaikan kabar yang serius untuk satu hari ini saja? Aku tak suka bualanmu itu."

Senyum jahil yang terpasang di wajah Saruyama semakin melebar setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, dia sangat tahu betul karakter sahabat semenjak SMPnya ini bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mengerti kenapa kemalangan itu malah menimpa sahabatnya. Sahabatnya ini selalu saja ditimpa oleh kesialan jika berada di dekat lawan jenisnya dan membuat sahabatnya ini sedikit anti terhadap perempuan kecuali kepada kedua adiknya, meskipun dirinya sangat jarang berinteraksi dan berusaha menjauh dengan perempuan tetap saja kesialan itu selalu menghantuinya dimanapun dirinya berada.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Meskipun kau berusaha menghindari mereka, tapi tetap saja kesialan itu malah mendekatkan mereka padamu. Sebenarnya aku iri padamu karena memiliki kesialan yang sangat menguntungkan seperti itu bahkan sebagian siswa laki-laki disini ingin kesialan itu berpindah pada salah satu diantara mereka walaupun kedengarannya sangat tak mungkin," jelas Saruyama yang masih memasang seringai jahilnya, menjahili sahabat 'kuning'nya ini memang salah satu kegiatannya untuk mengisi waktu istirahat atau jam kosong "Lalu apa warna celana dalam Sairenji-san saat kau 'intip' kemarin?" lanjut Saruyama yang masih melancarkan kejahilannya.

Dengan otomatis, otaknya langsung memberikan kilas balik tentang kejadian yang terjadi kemarin saat dirinya mendapatkan tugas untuk mengepel koridor depan kelasnya di hari piketnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung melaksanakannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian agar tak ada orang yang terpeleset karena pekerjaannya itu. Pemikirannya tentang kehati-hatian itu meleset jauh dari perkiraannya, perempuan bersurai ungu gelap seleher dengan dua penjepit rambut merah yang menahan poninya malah melewati koridor yang sedang dipel olehnya.

Tetapi malapetaka dan kesialan itu malah datang di waktu dan tempat yang sangat tidak tepat...

Perempuan yang memiliki nama lengkap Haruna Seirenji itu malah terpeleset dan menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras hingga ia bisa merasakan seberapa keras punggungnya membentur lantai kayu koridor tersebut, masalah yang sebenarnya adalah kepala 'kuning'nya malah masuk ke dalam rok seragam milik perempuan bermarga Seirenji itu atau dengan kata lain kepalanya itu sudah diduduki oleh perempuan itu sehingga masuk ke dalam roknya. Naruto sendiri tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan dan hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh sekitar bibir dan hidungnya lalu selanjutnya dia merasakan tamparan lumayan keras di pipinya. Siapa yang salah, siapa yang marah.

"Ouh, jadi sekarang kau berusaha mengingat warnanya ya," tanya Saruyama yang masih melancarkan serangan jahil kepada sahabatnya itu.

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu hanya merinding disko dengan wajah memerah setelah lamunan tentang kilas baliknya buyar karena pertanyaan jahil dari sahabatnya "Urusai! Lebih baik aku ke kamar mandi saja," ucap Naruto yang sudah melenggang pergi menuju pintu belakang kelasnya yang sudah terbuka lumayan lebar.

"Sisa onigirinya untukku ya," pinta Saruyama pada Naruto yang sepertinya sudah dongkol setengah mati karena aksi jahilnya barusan.

"Habiskan saja, asalkan jangan dengan kotak bekalnya, Saru," ejek Naruto yang sudah melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi umum sekolah tersebut.

"Berhenti memenggal namaku seperti itu, mata satu," balas Saruyama yang masih tak terima dengan panggilan Naruto semenjak dulu.

Sementara di sisi lain kelas tersebut tepatnya pada beberapa orang siswi yang tengah berkumpul untuk menikmati bekal makan siang yang mereka bawa dari rumah masing-masing, salah satu dari mereka tepatnya perempuan bersurai ungu gelap seleher itu mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Saruyama. Dia tak mengira jika akan ada yang tahu kejadian antara dirinya dengan Naruto dan sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahan dirinya sendiri karena sepatunya sangat licin ketika berjalan di koridor tersebut, bahkan tangan kanannya sudah terlanjur menampar salah satu pipi pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Haruna-chan?"

Haruna mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap kearah orang yang memanggil namanya dengan menanyakan keadaannya, dia memang menyadari jika dirinya memang bersikap aneh semenjak dirinya memakan bekal makan siangnya. Haruna hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Riko "Aku baik-baik saja kok, Riko-chan, hanya sedang teringat sesuatu saja."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Ting! Tong! Teng! Tong!**

Suara bel pertanda berakhirnya seluruh pelajaran di SMA Sainan itu terdengar sangat nyaring sampai-sampai bisa terdengar sampai beberapa kilometer jauhnya, sebagian muridnya memilih untuk kembali ke rumah karena memiliki kegiatan lain dan sebagian lagi memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi di sekolah karena ekstra kulikulernya atau mengerjakan piket untuk membersihkan ruang kelasnya.

Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang dengan penutup mata di mata kirinya yang menuntun langkah kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah terbuka dengan lebarnya, beberapa murid juga sudah memilih untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya masing-masing "Riko sedang mengerjakan piketnya, Mikan juga sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya. Jadi, diriku yang harus membeli semua bahan makanan untuk makan malam," pemuda pirang itu bergumam pelan dengan di sela jari tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas berisi tulisan daftar belanjaan yang harus dibeli.

"Tak apalah, daripada bengong saja di rumah," sambungnya sambil memasukan kertas itu ke dalam saku celana seragamnya agar tidak hilang.

 **Deg!**

Mata kanannya tiba-tiba saja melebar seukuran bola pingpong ketika dirinya merasakan jika akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan datang kepadanya tapi entah kenapa sesuatu yang buruk itu akan terasa merepotkan baginya, kepalanya mengadah kearah langit biru yang terhampar sangat luas dengan dihiasi awan-awan putih ringan ditambah angin yang berhembus kearahnya seperti ingin mengabarkan sesuatu.

 **Ting!**

Dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya perlahan ketika melihat kilatan cahaya dari balik langit biru tanpa tiang itu, dari kilatan cahaya itu munculah benda hitam dengan percikan api hitam di bagian depannya yang terus meluncur cepat. Naruto sendiri belum mengetahui benda jatuh itu akan mendarat dimana tetapi dia yakin jika benda jatuh seperti meteor atau sejenisnya itu akan menghantam salah satu kawasan SMA Sainan ini dan akan berdampak buruk jika mengenai seseorang, asap hitam mengekor di belakangnya membentuk jalur lurus layaknya sebuah anak panah.

Perlahan-lahan kepalanya mulai menarik garis lurus yang akan dilalui oleh benda jatuh itu dan memperkirakan dimana benda itu akan menghantam tanah lalu memastikan jika tempat itu memang tak ada orang yang berdiri disana, mulutnya menganga lumayan lebar ketika mengetahui jika tempat mendarat benda jatuh itu malah ditempati oleh Haruna Seirenji yang merupakan teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya sedang mendapatkan panggilan dari seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Haruna-san!" teriak Naruto yang coba memanggil perempuan itu untuk menoleh kearahnya agar dirinya bisa memperingatkan perempuan itu untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Cepat pergi dari sana! Itu berbahaya!" teriak pemuda pirang itu lagi setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari perempuan itu, kemungkinan jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh dan pendengarannya terkonsentrasikan pada panggilan ponselnya membuat perempuan itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto melemparkan tas selempangnya terlebih dahulu agar tak menghambat dirinya dan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat dimana perempuan itu berdiri. Benda hitam yang jatuh dari langit itu tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti atau mengurangi kecepatannya, dia harus secepat mungkin menyingkirkan Haruna dari tempat berdirinya sekarang karena terlambat satu detik saja nyawanya bisa meninggalkan raganya dengan cepat.

 **Grep!**

 **Dooon!**

Ledakan keras diiringi dengan gempa bumi kecil terjadi tepat di depan halaman Sekolah Menengah Atas Sainan itu, asap hitam membumbung tinggi dari tempat mendaratnya benda hitam yang diklarifikasi bukanlah sebuah batuan meteorit melainkan besi yang berbentuk seperti pesawat yang mampu menampung satu orang saja. Semua murid yang berada di halaman depan dekat gerbang sekolah itu hanya terbengong melihat benda jatuh itu ditambah lagi aksi heroik dari siswa yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan gaya layaknya buah durian.

"Akhirnya kemampuanku berguna juga," gumam Naruto dengan nada sangat pelan sampai-sampai tak akan ada siapapun yang mendengarnya sedekat apapun orang itu, dia menatap kearah perempuan yang sudah ia gendong dengan gaya bridal "Kau tak terluka 'kan, Haruna-san?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Haruna yang sepertinya lumayan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya, entah kenapa nama 'Haruna' itu malah mengingatkannya pada marga rekan setimnya dulu yaitu 'Haruno' keduanya sama-sama memiliki arti musim semi.

Sepasang iris ungu gelap itu menatap kearah suara dentuman keras tadi berasal yang sudah dijatuhi benda hitam terbakar dengan asap hitam membumbung ke langit dan itu adalah tempat berdirinya saat menerima panggilan dari ibunya yang berada di luar kota, lalu kepalanya menoleh kembali kearah siswa laki-laki pirang jabrik dengan salah satu matanya yang ditutup dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menahan tubuhnya dalam gendongannya "Yuuki-kun?" ucapnya yang berusaha memastikan jika dirinya tak salah orang 'D-dia mengendongku,' batin Haruna yang sedikit tak percaya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kala mendengar perempuan itu malah memanggilnya dengan menggunakan nama marga keluarga angkatnya lalu kedua tangannya sudah menurunkan tubuh Haruna dengan kakinya terlebih dahulu agar bisa berdiri dengan baik "Baguslah jika kau tak apa-apa," ucap Naruto yang terlihat lega dengan keadaan Haruna yang tak kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

"T-terima kasih, jika saja Yuuki-kun tidak menarikku tadi, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku," ujar Haruna dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dilengkapi senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan pertanda dia menerima ucapan terima kasih dari Haruna kemudian pandangannya terarah pada benda hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap hitam 'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaan tak mengenakan tadi? Itu bukanlah batu meteor tapi benda itu mirip sekali dengan besi, apa mata Rinnengan yang menariknya? Kurasa tidak, mata ini tak akan berfungsi jika ditutup seperti ini,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil memegangi penutup mata kirinya.

Naruto menarik napasnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya, dia tak boleh menunjukan kemampuannya dengan sembarangan kecuali jika kemampuan itu memang sangat diperlukan. Kemampuan 'Sang Pahlawan Perang' itu belum berubah sama sekali walaupun dirinya belum pernah menggunakannya lagi selama beberapa tahun ini bahkan terasa bertambah mengingat mata Rinnengan milik sahabatnya, memang sangat merepotkan dititipi kekuatan luar biasa.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Aahhhh~..."

Desahan nikmat dari laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menggema di kamar mandi kecil yang dilengkapi dengan shower dan bathub yang sudah ditempati olehnya, dia tak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang ketika air hangat di dalam bathub itu membuat tubuhnya sangat rileks dan nyaman. Malam hari membuat suhu lingkungan sekitar turun secara drastis mengharus pemuda itu untuk kembali menaikan suhu tubuhnya agar kembali stabil dan satu-satunya untuk membuat suhu tubuhnya stabil adalah berendam air hangat di dalam bathub, dia sangat menikmati suasana damai seperti ini.

"Kesialan yang menguntungkan, huh?" gumam pemuda itu sambil menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya, dia masih teringat dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Saruyama ketika istirahat di sekolahnya tadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil mengingat ucapan itu, dimana-mana kesialan itu mendatangkan sebuah kerugian bagi siapapun yang dikehendaki olehnya dan semua orang di dunia ini pasti tak akan mau mendapatkan kesialan.

Dia tak pernah tahu semenjak kapan dirinya memiliki kesialan semacam itu hingga dirinya harus menjaga jarak dengan perempuan, pandangannya terarah pada kedua tangannya yang selalu saja mendarat di bagian terlarang bagi laki-laki untuk menyentuhnya bahkan dia sudah terbiasa ditampar oleh perempuan sekarang. Apa ini sebuah karma karena selalu saja memanggil Jiraiya yang notabenenya adalah gurunya itu dengan panggilan 'Ero-sennin' hingga gurunya itu mengutuk dirinya dengan kesialan-kesialan tak masuk akal, setidaknya di kamar mandi ini dia bisa bersantai tanpa mengkhawatirkan kesialannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali tapi aku sudah nyaman disini, bersama dengan keluarga baruku. Aku ini memang egois ya," ujar Naruto yang sudah menenggelamkan sebagian kepalanya di dalam air hangat itu, semoga saja dirinya segera menemukan jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalah yang ada di kepalanya ini.

Mata biru langitnya menatap tertarik kearah riak-riak air yang tercipta karena gelembung-gelembung yang menyembul dari dalam bathubnya dan selama ini dirinya tak pernah buang angin di dalam air karena menurutnya itu tak sopan sama sekali, matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat percikan-percikan listrik tercipta diatas gelembung-gelembung 'Itu tak mungkin konsleting listrik 'kan?'

 **Bwuurrsshh!**

Air di dalam bathub itu langsung menyembur keluar membuat Naruto terkaget dengan apa yang terjadi "Apa ini benar-benar konsleting listrik?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa dengan kedua tangannya terulur ke depan untuk menghalangi air itu mengenai wajahnya.

"Are? Apa ini?" Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan telapak tangannya malah menyentuh sesuatu benda yang sangat kenyal "Sangat lembut dan kenyal lalu ini...," dia meremas benda itu dan sama sekali belum menyadari benda apa yang sekarang ia remas itu.

"Rencana melarikan diri, berhasil!"

Iris biru langit itu melebar dengan sempurna ketika menatap seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang bagaikan permen kapas yang mengingatkannya pada cinta pertamanya ketika di Akademi Ninja, ekspresi senang tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya, kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna menampakan sepasang iris hijau layaknya batu emerald, bahkan tubuhnya tak ditutupi sehelai benang apapun dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah mendarat di kedua dadanya dengan ukuran normal layaknya remaja perempuan seusianya.

"Selamat malam, penduduk bumi!" sapa perempuan itu dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya.

"Hwaaaaa!"

Teriakan Naruto menggema di kamar mandi tersebut hingga memecah keheningan malam yang melingkupi Kota Sainan, tangannya sudah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak pada perempuan asing yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya dan kenapa juga harus muncul di dalam kamar mandinya.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Mohon Kritik, Saran, Kesan dan Pesannya, Minna!

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesamaan judul cerita, isi cerita atau alurnya dengan cerita yang lainnya, ini murni pemikiran dan ide saya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love naRUto**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **To Love Ru** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** Harem (Permanent!)

 **Summary:**

Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bisakah dia menyelesaikannya? Atau kembali ke tujuan awalnya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Echhi, Soft-Lime, Human!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Fem!Rito(Riko), Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 02**

 **Putri Alien yang Melarikan Diri**

 _"Hwaaa!"_

Kedua adiknya yang sedang menikmati acara menonton televisinya itu harus terganggu dengan sebuah teriakan kakak angkatnya yang berasal dari kamar mandi rumah tersebut, kepala mereka menoleh kearah dinding yang membatasi ruangan tersebut dengan ruangan yang lainnya dan kebetulan ruangan itu berdekatan dengan kamar mandi jadi mereka bisa mendengar teriakan keras dari kakak tertuanya itu.

"Pasti dia berhalusinasi lagi tentang hantu," ucap Mikan yang mengawali pembicaraan di antara dirinya dengan kakak kandungnya, terkadang dia sendiri tak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiran yang ada di kepala kakak angkatnya itu dan sebelumnya dia pernah memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak mandi malam hari agar tak berhalusinasi lagi tentang hantu. Tapi kakaknya itu tak pernah kapok meskipun beberapa kali terjadi.

"Tapi aku tak yakin jika sekarang tentang halusinasi hantu lagi, teriakannya lebih nyaring daripada biasanya," balas Riko yang sudah menatap kearah Mikan.

"Dia memang suka berteriak sekeras itu, Riko-nee," Mikan kembali berujar sambil menikmati cemilan yang dibawanya dari dapur itu, mereka memanfaatkan malam hari mereka dengan bersantai dan bercengkrama satu sama lain. Setidaknya itulah yang membuat mereka sangat dekat.

 **Dug! Dug! Dug!**

Baik Riko ataupun Mikan bisa mendengar jika seseorang sedang berlari di koridor rumah mereka dan mereka sendiri tahu siapa pelaku yang sengaja berlari hingga membuat suara gaduh di seluruh isi rumah tersebut...

 **Brak!**

Pintu ruang keluarga terbuka sepenuhnya oleh laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik dengan handuk putih melingkar di pinggangnya seolah mengabaikan jika yang menempati ruang keluarga itu semuanya adalah perempuan "Riko, Mikan, d-disana... A-a-ada...," ucap Naruto yang tergesa-gesa dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah menunjuk kearah tempat dirinya berasal tadi.

"Kyaaa!"

"Pakai dulu pakaianmu, Baka!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu...," Naruto berusaha menghentikan teriakan yang keluar dari kedua adiknya tetapi semua itu terlambat, semua perabotan yang ada di dekat mereka sudah dilemparkan dengan kuat kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Mau tak mau insting ninjanya bekerja untuk menghindari setiap perabotan rumah yang terus berterbangan kearahnya bahkan untuk melarikan diri saja terasa sangat susah baginya, dia harus mencari celah untuk bisa lari dari sana.

 **Tuing!**

"Aaaaa~...," sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang dilengkapi dengan beberapa tombol yang diantaranya berisi deretan nomor yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan televisi dan mengalihkan dari satu chanel televisi ke chanel lainnya itu sudah menghantam selangkangannya dengan kuat, kedua kakinya mulai bergetar perlahan karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di selangkangannya "M-masa depanku... H-hancur...," ucap Naruto yang sudah berlutut di lantai koridor tersebut dengan kepalanya tertunduk.

Remot televisi yang memiliki desain yang sangat ramping dan ringan itu seolah menjadi mimpi buruk tersendiri bagi Naruto, dia belum pernah merasakan rasa sakit semenyiksakan ini seumur hidupnya bahkan ketika Kurama ditarik dari tubuhnya saja oleh Madara, dia tak sampai harus bersujud-sujud di lantai seperti saat ini. Dia sama sekali tak berdiri sama sekali, 'Masa depan'nya itu terus menerus berdenyut seolah meminta sang pemilik untuk menyelamatkannya dari malaikat maut yang menghantam dirinya.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya 'kan supaya tidak mandi di malam hari jika kau masih takut pada hantu. Kenapa Naruto-nii sama sekali tak mendengar?" ucap seseorang yang sudah mendekat kearahnya, terbukti dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar jelas di lantai disertai suara yang semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya.

Kepala kuning itu melirik kearah kamar mandi yang pintunya masih terbuka karena dirinya memang tidak sempat sama sekali untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan rapat "Bu-bukan hantu... T-tapi... P-pe-perempuan...," ucap Naruto yang berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit di selangkangannya itu, masih untung handuknya tidak terlepas ketika berlari tadi.

Riko dan Mikan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan heran setelah mendengar pernyataan dari kakak angkatnya itu "Kau bercanda 'kan, Naruto-nii? Disini cuma ada aku dan Mikan, jadi tak mungkin ada perempuan lain tinggal disini," senyum kecil tercipta di bibir Riko, sepertinya hormon kedewasaan dari kakaknya ini terlalu besar hingga berkhayal jika dirinya mandi bersama perempuan.

"T-ta-tapi... Aku tak bohong... A-aku bahkan...," ucap pemuda pirang itu yang sudah menegakan badannya hingga duduk bersimpuh di lantai, tangan kanannya terulur ke hadapan wajahnya lalu melakukan gerakan meremas udara kosong 'Sensasi kenyal itu... Aku yakin itu nyata,' batin Naruto yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Dia melihat kedua adiknya sudah melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang sebelumnya ia pakai dan ia yakin jika perempuan itu masih berendam di bathub yang ditempatinya, Naruto berusaha menguatkan kedua kakinya untuk bisa menopang tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri seperti biasanya. Rasa ngilu di selangkangannya masih terasa setiap kali kakinya itu melangkah, dia juga ingin memastikan jika perempuan itu memang masih ada di dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa disini, Naruto-nii. Sepertinya itu hanya khayalanmu saja," ucap Riko yang sudah menyisir sisi kamar mandi tersebut dan dirinya sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Dia ada disa~...," tubuhnya membeku di posisinya sekarang tanpa bisa digerakan kembali setelah melihat kamar mandi yang dipakainya tadi sudah kosong tanpa ada siapapun di dalamnya, dia yakin jika dirinya meninggalkan perempuan itu di dalam bathub yang diisi air hangat disana tapi sekarang...

"Nii-chan, aku tahu di usiamu sekarang kau sedang mengalami masa pubertas tapi kau juga harus membedakan antara Fantasi Liarmu dan Realitas Dunia Nyata. Apa ini karena dirimu yang tak pernah kunjung mendapat pacar? Aku jadi kasihan padamu," ucap Mikan dengan ekspresi mengejek sudah terpasang di wajah imutnya, perkataannya memang terbilang sangat jujur tetapi pemilihan kata yang digunakannya pasti sangat menusuk hati.

"Tidak mungkin, padahal aku tadi..."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, Naruto-nii. Masa pubertas memang sangat menyenangkan, tapi akan sangat buruk juga jika kita salah menikmatinya," Riko mendukung apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh adiknya, dia juga sedang mengalami masa pubertasnya jadi Riko tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh kakak angkatnya "Ayo kita kembali, Mikan," ajak Riko pada Mikan lalu meninggalkan kamar mandi itu dan melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda.

Mikan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menyusul kakak perempuannya menuju ruang keluarga dan menikmati kembali waktu santainya yang sempat tertunda karena Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sudah menatapi bathub itu beberapa kali dan hasilnya nihil sama sekali, perempuan bersurai merah muda itu memang sudah tak ada di kamar mandinya tapi dirinya yakin jika perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi itu memang benar-benar nyata. Laki-laki pirang itu menutup kembali kedua pintu kamar mandi itu dengan rapat kemudian melepaskan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya tadi dan diganti dengan pakaian ganti yang sudah ia siapkan sendiri, sepertinya dia memang harus segera mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Pikirannya masih saja terpaut pada kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan jika perempuan itu jelas-jelas sangat nyata ditambah dengan kedua tangannya bisa merasakan kekenyalan dadanya bahkan dia masih bisa merasakan kekenyalan itu di kedua telapak tangannya "Sial! Pikiran kotorku kumat lagi," umpat Naruto sambil menarik rambut pirangnya itu seolah ingin mencabut semua pikiran kotor yang bersarang di otaknya.

Diraihnya kenop pintu kamar miliknya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya selebar mungkin agar dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya, pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya tepat setelah pintu kamar tersebut tertutup sangat rapat. Sepertinya masa remajanya sangat liar untuk dinikmati olehnya ditambah virus dari guru mesumnya, entah dia harus bersyukur atau meratapi semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Ne~ kenapa kau malah lari tadi?"

Iris mata kanan Naruto kembali membulat dengan sempurna ketika suara perempuan yang muncul di kamar mandi itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya, mulutnya menganga lebar ketika dia melihat perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang itu sudah duduk ditepian ranjangnya dengan handuk berwarna kuning cerah sudah membalut tubuhnya "B-bu-bukankah kau perempuan yang tadi muncul di kamar mandi? K-kenapa kau ada disini?" Dia tak tahu semenjak kapan perempuan itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tak mungkinkan jika perempuan berparas cantik itu adalah hantu.

"Iya, aku sempat kaget saat kau lari terbirit-birit keluar," ucap perempuan itu dengan senyum senang di bibirnya "Maaf jika aku meminjam handukmu untuk mengeringkan tubuhku," lanjutnya yang tak malu sama sekali menunjukan tubuhnya itu kepada laki-laki pemilik kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Aku Lala," jawab perempuan itu dengan mantap tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih terbuka.

"L-Lala?" beo Naruto dengan menyebut kembali nama perempuan itu.

"Yah, aku berasal dari Planet Deviluke," Lala berucap demikian agar meyakinkan laki-laki yang masih bersandar di pintu kamar tersebut, dari ekspresinya pun Lala bisa menebak jika pemuda itu memang baru pertama kali mendengar Planet tempatnya berasal.

"Planet Deviluke? J-jangan-jangan kau ini Alien," tebak Naruto tanpa keraguan sama sekali karena makhluk yang dapat hidup di luar Planet Bumi dinamakan Alien tapi dalam hatinya dia belum yakin ada makhluk yang bisa hidup di tempat lain selain di Planet Bumi dan anehnya kenapa bentuknya harus seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Ya, seperti itulah makhluk bumi menyebutnya," ucap Lala yang menyetujui tebakan yang Naruto ajukan beberapa saat yang lalu dan dilihat darimanapun perempuan itu sangat manis ketika tersenyum.

'Alien? Ini hanya lelucon 'kan? Apa dia datang kesini untuk mencuci atau memakan otakku?' Hati Naruto sampai bertanya-tanya tentang kedatangan salah satu penghuni Planet Deviluke itu, tidak mungkinkan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka.

"Lalu siapa namamu?" tanya Lala dengan nada ramah.

"Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu," pemuda pirang itu bisa merasakan jika rasa curiganya itu malah menghilang dengan sendirinya setelah melihat ekspresi ramah yang ditunjukan oleh Lala layaknya manusia pada umumnya, tapi tak semua manusia itu ramah ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"Hum, Naruto ya?," ucap perempuan itu yang masih memasang ekspresi ramah di wajahnya dan dia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan tubuhnya yang masih setengah telanjang itu.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya perlahan seakan otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Lala "Aku masih belum percaya jika perempuan itu adalah seorang Alien," dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau balau karena kejadian tak terduga di kamar mandi tadi.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum percaya jika aku ini berasal dari planet lain?" tanya Lala yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pemuda yang masih bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak percaya, kau bisa berbicara layaknya manusia biasa dan tubuhmu juga sangat mirip sekali dengan manusia pada umumnya. Ini membingungkan," jawab Naruto yang sudah menatapi setiap jengkal tubuh perempuan yang ada di hadapannya dan seketika dirinya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Begitukah," ujar Lala yang masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan laki-laki pirang itu agar percaya jika dirinya memang berasal dari planet lain "Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu percaya," ucapnya yang sudah membalikan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Naruto dengan mendorong bokongnya kearah pemuda pirang itu "Lihat? Manusia di Bumi tak akan memiliki ekor seperti ini," tiba-tiba saja ekor hitam dengan ujungnya seperti tanda hati terbalik menyembul dari dalam handuk kuning itu.

Mulut laki-laki pirang itu menganga dengan lebar melihat perempuan yang membelakanginya itu, bukan karena ekor yang menyembul dari balik handuknya tetapi bokongnya yang terekspos sempurna karena handuknya yang tersingkap oleh ekornya "Y-ya, a-aku percaya. Sekarang tutupi bokongmu itu," dia yakin jika wajahnya sudah semerah rambut ibunya dulu, perempuan di depannya sama sekali tak kenal dengan namanya rasa malu.

"Wajahmu sangat lucu sangat memerah seperti itu ditambah kumis kucing yang ada di masing-masing pipimu," ucap Lala yang menunjukan ketertarikannya terhadap laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Naruto kembali menatap kearah Lala yang sudah berbalik kembali berhadap-hadapan "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba di kamar mandiku? Padahal saluran air di bathub itu sangatlah kecil," tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran dengan kemunculan perempuan misterius yang mengaku sebagai Alien itu.

"Aku menggunakan ini," jawab Lala sambil menunjukan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sudah dilingkari oleh gelang perak gelap berbentuk aneh dengan permata ruby di bagian tengahnya "Pyon-pyon Warp-kun, ini adalah alat ciptaanku. Aku tak bisa menentukan kemana aku akan berpindah, tapi aku melakukan warp pada makhluk hidup terdekat," jelas perempuan itu sambil menggenggam gelangnya.

"Warp?"

'Kemampuan teleportasi mirip dengan Hiraishin no Jutsu yang menggunakan media untuk berpindah, aku sudah menyempurnakannya dulu. Jadi aku tak memerlukan media lagi jika berpindah, tapi aku juga harus menempelkan segel di tempat yang belum pernah kudatangi. Seberapa pesat perkembangan teknologi di Planet Deviluke itu?' batinnya terus menatap kearah Lala.

"Aku menggunakannya untuk pergi dari ruang kapal angkasaku dan kebetulan juga warp itu malah memindahkanku di kamar mandimu," ucap Lala yang berusaha menjelaskan fungsi alat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ruang kapal angkasa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, Lala?"

"Aku berpikir jika di Planet Bumi ini aku bisa bersembunyi dengan aman, tapi kapal itu terus saja mengikuti dan berusaha membawaku kembali," ucap Lala dengan raut wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi murung "Kapalku sudah rusak berat dan bisa saja aku ditangkap lalu dibawa kembali ke Planet Deviluke, jadi aku menggunakan alat ciptaanku ini untuk melarikan diri," sambungnya dengan raut wajahnya yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi ceria.

Naruto sendiri tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir yang ada di dalam otak setiap perempuan, terkadang perasaan mereka berubah-ubah tak menentu seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini "S-setidaknya pakailah pakaian, kau bisa masuk sakit jika terus seperti itu," ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, salah satu matanya belum terbiasa melihat tubuh Lala yang masih terbalut handuk kuning polos.

"Lala-sama!"

Semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menoleh kearah suara yang menyerukan nama perempuan bersurai seperti permen kapas itu dengan lumayan keras disusul dengan sebuah benda yang tingginya sekitar 20 cm dan mirip sekali dengan boneka langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto memalui jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka, benda itu langsung menerjang kearah Lala dan memeluknya dengan erat. Begitupun dengan Lala, dia terlihat sangat bahagia ketika benda itu memeluknya.

"Peke! Syukurlah kau bisa melarikan diri juga," ucap Lala yang masih memeluk boneka bersayap kelelawar hitam itu dengan eratnya, dia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan mahakarya unggulannya.

"Ya, aku masih sempat melarikan diri karena kapal angkasa kita belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan atmosfer bumi," boneka itu bisa berbicara dengan lancar layaknya manusia dan seharusnya boneka tak bisa berbicara kecuali boneka itu dipasangi chip suara "Lala-sama, sebenarnya aku sangat jijik melihat penduduk bumi itu apalagi rambutnya yang mirip dengan kotoran itu," ucap boneka itu sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kotoran?" Siapapun pasti akan marah jika dihina seperti itu, apalagi boneka itu malah mengatai rambut kuning kebanggaannya itu mirip dengan kotoran. Menghina rambut pirangnya maka sama aja dengan menghina ayahnya yang mewariskan warna rambut itu padanya.

"Dia tinggal disini dan namanya Naruto," jelas Lala pada boneka yang masih berada dalam pelukannya "Dan Naruto, ini Peke, salah satu penemuan terbaikku yang merupakan robot yang bisa meniru berbagai macam pakaian atau dengan istilah lain, dia adalah robot kostum," ucap Lala yang juga sudah memperkenalkan boneka atau robot itu.

"Robot Kostum 'kah?" beo pemuda pirang itu yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh perempuan alien itu.

Wajah yang dibalut dengan kulit tan eksotis itu mulai memerah ketika melihat handuk kuning itu mendarat di lantai tepat di hadapannya "H-h-ho-ho-hoy! A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya sudah memencet kedua lubang hidungnya untuk mencegah sesuatu keluar dari sana, tubuh perempuan itu sudah tak ditutupi oleh apapun selain rambut merah muda panjang yang menutupi punggung hingga bokongnya.

"Ayo lakukan, Peke!" seru Lala pada robot yang memiliki mata berputar-putar layaknya obat nyamuk atau lebih dikenal dengan swirly.

"Baik, Lala-sama. Perubahan Kostum!" Robot bernama Peke itu berseru lumayan keras hingga tubuhnya mulai bersinar menerangi kamar milik Naruto dan robot itu sudah berubah menjadi tali berukuran besar yang sangat elastis kemudian mulai membelit setiap bagian tubuh milik Lala termasuk bagian sensitifnya. Sementara yang dibelit hanya mendesah tak karuan setiap kali tali itu menyentuh tubuhnya, tubuh perempuan itu juga mulai bersinar dan beberapa detik kemudian sinar itu menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Pakaian yang sangat aneh menurut penduduk Bumi sendiri dengan didominasi warna putih kecoklatan dan ungu gelap hingga memperlihatkan setiap lekukan tubuh tercetak jelas dari pakaian yang dipakainya dengan ekor yang sudah muncul dari bokongnya dan sebagai sentuhan akhir kepala merah mudanya itu sudah dihiasi dengan topi gelembung putih kecoklatan dengan dua pola seperti obat nyamuk di bagian depannya, meskipun sudah berpakaian tapi tetap saja pakaian itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa tubuh Lala masih saja menggoda.

'Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan? Apa yang kupikirkan?' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan kepalanya pada dinding yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa pakaian ini terlalu ketat, Lala-sama?" tanya robot yang sudah merubah dirinya menjadi pakaian aneh itu.

"Tidak, ini sangat sempurna. Jika saja kau tak ada disini, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kupakai, Peke," jawab Lala yang terlihat senang karena sudah menggunakan pakaian andalannya lagi.

"Lalu apa rencana Lala-sama sekarang?" tanya robot itu lagi, dia hanya ingin tahu apa rencana majikannya itu ketika sudah berada disini.

"Sepertinya aku sudah memikirkan rencananya, Peke," jawabnya yang sepertinya memang sudah mempersiapkan acara melarikan dirinya itu dengan matang.

 **Wushh!**

Dua orang lelaki berbadan tinggi besar dengan tubuh yang sangat kekar dibalut pakaian hitam yang sangat formal seperti bodyguard dilengkapi kacamata hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya muncul secara tiba-tiba tepat di depan dan belakang Lala, raut wajah perempuan itu sudah berubah menjadi datar dan dingin dengan sebuah pertigaan merah muncul di kepalanya.

"Jujur saja, anda sudah membuat kami cukup kesusahan. Sekarang kami harus mengikat tangan dan kaki anda agar bisa membawa anda kembali ke Planet Deviluke," ucap salah satu pria bertubuh kekar itu dengan hanya menggunakan satu nada tetap saja.

"Peke?!" panggil Lala yang terlihat kesal ketika melihat kedua orang yang muncul tiba-tiba itu.

"Y-ya, L-lala-sama?" sahut Peke yang terkejut mendengar panggilan dari majikannya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu agar memastikan jika kau tidak diikuti, kalau seperti ini acara melarikan diri kita jadi sia-sia dan percuma juga aku ada disini," Lala yang sudah kesal setengah mati dengan kelakuan robotnya yang bisa seceroboh itu hingga menuntun kedua orang itu ke tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang.

'K-kejadian macam apa ini? Kenapa kamarku tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi dengan alien-alien merepotkan? Dan lagi...,' pandangan Naruto terarah pada ketiga pasang sepatu yang terus saja menjejak pada karpet kamarnya '...aku harus membersihkan karpet itu setelah mereka pergi, kehidupan merepotkanku ditambah merepotkan lagi,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya yang sudah sweatdrop dengan kejadian di depannya, dimana perempuan itu sudah dipegangi oleh salah satu lelaki itu dan malah mengingatkannya pada adegan penculikan pada salah satu acara televisi yang ditontonnya.

"Jangan melawan lagi, ini perintah langsung dari Deviluke-sama," ucap pria berambut merah marun agak panjang yang sudah menahan tangan dan tubuh Lala yang sudah berontak untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau ikut kalian dan kembali lagi kesana," ucap Lala yang sudah mengemukakan alasannya agar kedua orang itu melepaskan dirinya.

'Bagaimanapun Lala itu perempuan tapi apa harus aku menolongnya? Jika tidak, Riko dan Mikan bisa kesini karena kegaduhan di kamarku,' pikir Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya kearah sumber keributan di kamarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah menepuk salah satu pundak lelaki berambut merah marun itu dari belakang agar menoleh kearahnya "Ada ap~guhh!" Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Naruto langsung memukul kepala lelaki itu hingga berputar beberapa kali sebelum dirinya ambruk ke lantai dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, genggamannya pada tubuh Lala pun terlepas dengan sendirinya.

"Melakukan hal seenaknya di kamarku, itu adalah satu pelanggaran yang sudah kutetapkan. Jadi, jangan sampai aku naik pitam hanya gara-gara..."

"Makhluk menjijik~aakkhh!"

Lelaki berambut hijau tua pendek itu mematung di tempat setelah dirinya berusaha membalas apa yang baru saja terjadi pada temannya tapi dia sudah tak bisa apa-apa sekarang, perutnya terasa sangat melilit karena pukulan kuat dari remaja yang usianya sama dengan Lala. Dia mulai berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai berdenyut dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"...kelakuan konyol kalian," ucap Naruto yang menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong.

"H-hebat! Kau bisa mengalahkan mereka!" seru Lala yang takjub dengan aksi yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, aku tak mau jika kedua adikku harus terlibat dengan masalah alien ini," ucap Naruto yang langsung menyambar tubuh Lala dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal lalu melompat keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka, dia sangat berterima kasih sekali dengan kemampuannya sebagai ninja. Itu sangat berguna ketika keadaan sedang genting seperti ini.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Naruto?" tanya Lala yang menatap wajah Naruto dengan lekat, meskipun gelapnya malam lumayan membatasi pandangannya tapi dia masih bisa melihat keseriusan yang tersirat dari wajah laki-laki yang menggendongnya.

"Tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk agar mereka tak curiga dengan keberadaanmu atau kedua orang yang mengejarmu itu," Naruto mengucapkan itu sambil menggerakan tubuhnya selincah mungkin menapaki setiap atap rumah yang menjadi jalur untuk melarikan diri.

"Sebenarnya kau ini manusia seperti apa, Naruto? Di Planet Deviluke saja tak ada yang berani memukul mereka bahkan perlu senjata untuk hanya sekedar melumpuhkan mereka," tanya Lala yang sangat penasaran, dia yakin jika Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Tanganku saja masih kesemutan karena berbenturan dengan otot mereka, aku bisa saja melukai mereka lebih parah daripada itu. Tapi bukankah itu malah akan membuat masalah ini tambah runyam?" ujar Naruto yang sudah mendaratkan kedua kakinya dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah lalu menurunkan tubuh Lala yang lumayan berat menurutnya.

"Ini dimana, Naruto?" tanya Lala yang masih asing dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya kali ini.

"Ini taman bermain anak-anak," ucap Naruto yang sudah berbalik hingga membelakangi tubuh Lala membuatnya seperti tameng bagi perempuan itu "Mereka tak mengenal kata menyerah yah, padahal mereka sudah terkapar di kamarku tadi," gumam Naruto yang bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan dua orang berpenampilan bodyguard tadi sedang mendekat kearahnya "Aku akan menahan mereka selama mungkin, kau bisa lari sejauh mungkin selama aku bertarung dengan mereka," titah Naruto yang sudah membuat segel-segel tangan lumayan rumit.

"T-tidak mungkin, k-kau bisa kalah oleh mereka," tolak Lala yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan cemas.

"Seorang laki-laki tak mungkin membiarkan perempuan harus terlibat dengan masalah berbahaya seperti ini, lagipula aku tak memiliki niatan untuk kalah dari mereka," jelas Naruto diiringi dengan senyum lima jarinya.

 **Buufft!**

"Yosh! Persiapan sudah selesai!" seru Naruto ketika menyadari jika senjata pemberian sahabatnya itu sudah bertengger di punggungnya, dia harus melakukannya dengan cara kekerasan sekarang tak peduli jika itu merenggut nyawa mereka.

"Mundurlah, makhluk bumi menjijikan. Berikan Lala-sama kepada kami atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," ucap salah satu lelaki kekar itu, keduanya sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah taman bermain tersebut.

"Jika kalian ingin mendapatkannya, kau harus melewatiku dulu. Kita lakukan dengan cara jantan," ucap Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya yang melintang di depan tubuh Lala mengisyaratkan agar perempuan itu menjauh darinya.

"Ternyata kau punya nyali juga, makhluk bumi," ucap seseorang dari atas mereka, seberkas cahaya lumayan besar menyorot tepat di depan kedua lelaki bertubuh kekar itu. Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana besarnya pesawat luar angkasa yang dipenuhi cahaya berkelip layaknya bintang, seseorang berpakaian besi dengan runcing di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, bersurai abu-abu yang sangat rapi dengan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu kebiruan yang sudah menatapnya kini sudah mendaratkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah.

"Zastin!" sahut Lala yang mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja mendarat itu.

"Haduh, masalah ini sepertinya tak ada habisnya," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat Lala Satalin Deviluke-sama, berhentilah melarikan diri dan ikut kami kembali ke Planet Deviluke. Gid-sama sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda jika Lala-sama terus saja bertindak gegabah seperti ini," ucap pria bernama Zastin itu dengan nada lantang dan tegas.

"Aku tak mau, Zastin! Aku tak mau kembali lagi kesana dan dipaksa untuk bertunangan lagi, lagipula aku sudah dapat kandidat yang cocok untukku sendiri," tolak Lala yang sudah bersembunyi tepat di balik punggung Naruto.

"Jika itu pilihan Lala-sama berarti makhluk bumi yang bersama anda itu harus mati sekarang juga," ucap Zastin dengan tangan kanannya sudah mengambil sesuatu layaknya tongkat lalu cahaya kehijauan berbentuk seperti pedang besar sudah muncul di ujung tongkat tersebut.

"Ha... Haha... Hahahahaha...!" Laki-laki itu tertawa dengan keras setelah mendengar perkataan dari pria bernama Zastin itu, membuat semua alien yang ada disana memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Zastin pada Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau kira dirimu ini Tuhan yang bisa merenggut nyawa siapa saja semaumu, kata-katamu membuat perutku sakit," Entah kenapa ketika Naruto mendapatkan ancaman seperti itu, dia malah teringat pada masa lalunya ketika dirinya berusaha bertarung mati-matian diantara hidup dan mati. Dia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Salah satu tangannya yang bebas sudah mengalihkan penutup matanya dari sebelah kiri menuju sebelah kanannya, sudah lama dia tidak mencoba untuk menggunakan matanya istimewa itu. Mata berwarna ungu gelap berpola riak air hitam dengan tiga tomoe di setiap garis tersebut sudah menatap kearah Zastin dan kedua lelaki itu dengan pandangan datar tetapi menusuk "Kau sudah salah memilih lawan, makhluk asing," Nada bicara Naruto juga sudah berubah dari biasanya ditambah dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

 **Glup! Glup! Glup!**

Ketiga lelaki yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap dan membawa Lala ke Planet Deviluke itu hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena mereka belum pernah merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka disebabkan tatapan mata ungu dari remaja labil di depannya bahkan penguasa Planet Deviluke yang notabenenya adalah Ayahnya Lala tidak pernah memiliki aura mengerikan seperti ini walaupun kekuatannya bisa menghancurkan sebuah planet, pegangan Zastin pada gagang pedangnya semakin mengerat dan menguat. Dia adalah Pengabdi dan Penjaga setiap Keluarga Deviluke yang agung, tak seharusnya dia takut dengan manusia itu.

 **Flash!**

Kilatan berwarna kuning tercipta di depan Lala -dimana tempat Naruto berdiri sebelumnya- membuat remaja pirang tadi menghilang, baik Zastin maupun kedua bodyguard itu hanya terkaget ketika remaja pirang itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan Zastin dengan iris ungu mengerikannya yang menatap kearah Zastin "Seharusnya kau tahu dimana tempat berdirimu sekarang, biarkan Lala hidup dengan kemauannya sendiri atau kau ingin aku membuat batu nisan dengan nama kalian diatasnya, hm?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya, tetapi ketiga orang itu malah mengartikannya dengan makna yang berbeda.

"Go Go Vacumum-kun!"

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana menatap kearah asal suara dimana sinar aneh yang berasal dari ponsel Lala sudah menjulang ke langit malam hingga beberapa saat kemudian sebuah benda berkepala bulat besar dengan banyak tentakel di bawahnya sudah melayang diatas tubuh Lala "Tolong menyingkir dari sana, Naruto. Biarkan Go Go Vacumum-kun menghisap mereka," ucap Lala yang berusaha memperingati pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk perlahan lalu menatap kearah Zastin dan yang lainnya sekilas sebelum dirinya melompat ke belakang menjauhi ketiga makhluk aneh seperti manusia itu.

"Sekarang hisap mereka," perintah perempuan itu pada robot besar salah satu ciptaannya.

 **Swussshhh!**

Robot Gurita itu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh penciptanya dengan mulutnya yang berbentuk moncong seperti corong sudah mulai menghisap apapun yang ada di hadapannya dengan tekanan hisapan yang tinggi, dia tak akan berhenti menghisap sebelum pemiliknya sendiri mematikan dirinya.

"W-waaa!"

Kedua orang itu sudah terbang dan berhasil terhisap oleh moncong robot itu dan berusaha menahan kedua orang itu di dalamnya, disusul dengan pria berpakaian besi dengan gambar layaknya iblis juga sudah melayang dan masuk ke dalam robot itu walaupun sedikit menyangkut ketika akan masuk melalui moncongnya itu.

Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi takjub sambil membenarkan kembali penutup matanya dan mengalihkannya ke matanya yang sebelah kiri "Walaupun dia ini kekanak-kanakan, tapi otaknya sangat cerdas juga," ucap Naruto yang menatap kearah Lala dengan pandangan kagum.

"Eh?!" Naruto bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya perhalan-lahan tertarik oleh hisapan Vakum pembersih besar itu, meskipun dia terus menambahkan tekanan chakranya pada telapak kakinya tetap saja alat itu semakin bertambah kuat menyedot dirinya "L-lala, bisakah kau mematikan benda ciptaanmu itu? Sepertinya mulai tak terkendali," ungkap Naruto yang menatap beberapa barang seperti tempat sampah, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, pohon dan sapi? Hey, disini sama sekali tak ada peternakan.

"Sepertinya aku lupa bagaimana caranya untuk mematikannya, dengan kata lain benda itu tak bisa dihentikan," ucap Lala yang terlihat sangat tenang walaupun beberapa benda yang ada di sekitar taman tersebut.

"A-apa?!" ucap Naruto yang sudah kehilangan konsentrasinya hingga chakra yang ia pertahankan di telapak kakinya sudah menghilang membuatnya terseret dan tertarik oleh Vakum Penghisap Besar itu "K-Kami-sama... Cobaan apalagi ini?!" teriak pemuda pirang dengan tubuhnya yang sudah menyumpal moncong penghisapnya. Robot gurita itu sudah membesar melebihi kapasitasnya dan terus membesar dengan tidak terkendali.

 **Booommm!**

Robot itu meledak memuntahkan semua benda yang dihisap ke dalamnya secara acak bahkan tubuh laki-laki pirang itu sudah terlempar ke salah satu pohon yang tidak tertarik oleh Vakum tersebut dengan celana dan pemiliknya yang sudah tergantung di salah satu dahan pohon itu.

"K-kenapa hidupku jadi senista ini?" tanya Naruto dengan salah satu matanya yang berubah bentuk seperti obat nyamuk yang berputar pelan, sementara Lala hanya cengengesan di tempat.

 **-0-0-0-**

Matahari sudah kembali menampakan dirinya di ufuk timur menggunakan sinarnya yang terang benderang itu untuk membangunkan setiap makhluk hidup yang masih saja terlelap di alam mimpinya, termasuk pemuda pirang jabrik yang tertidur membelakangi cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya dengan gorden yang sudah terbuka lebar. Merasakan rasa panas yang luar biasa di punggungnya membuat pemuda pirang itu berbalik dan menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan cahaya matahadi itu.

"Ehhm~...," lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut laki-laki pirang itu setelah merasakan napas lain yang menerpa wajahnya dengan ritme yang sangat teratur, karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi kelopak mata sebelah kanan pemuda itu terbuka perlahan menampakan bola matanya yang berwarna sebiru lautan yang sangat dalam dan luas. Dia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali agar matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal disana.

Iris biru langit itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang sedang tertidur dengan manis tepat di sampingnya tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya kaget, dia tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun untuk menghalangi tubuhnya dan hanya mengandalkan berbagi selimut dengannya "L-lala, kenapa kau~...?"

 **Gubrak!**

Dua hari berturut-turut dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kepalanya akan mengalami kegagalan berpikir karena terus saja membentur lantai yang ada di bawahnya dengan sebab yang berbeda, kemarin dengan adiknya dan sekarang dengan perempuan asing yang mengaku sebagai alien yang berasal dari Planet Deviluke.

"Apa?" Suara yang sangat lemah lembut bahkan membuat siapa saja meleleh itu meluncur bebas dari mulut perempuan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara ribut di dekatnya, dia mengangkat kedua tangan keatas merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal karena posisi tidurnya dan dia tak tahu jika Naruto sudah menatapi dada berukuran sedangnya yang terekspos sangat jelas itu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapa Lala dengan salah satu tangannya mengucek matanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang tertinggal di matanya sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"L-lupakan dengan ucapan selamat paginya! Kenapa kau ada di kamarku? Dan...," pemuda itu sedikit menjeda perkataannya, mata kanannya bisa melihat jika tubuh perempuan itu memang tak ditutupi apapun "...kenapa kau malah telanjang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan memalingkan wajah memerahnya kearah lain.

"Eh? Aku 'kan ingin tidur denganmu, Naruto," jawab Lala yang sudah mewakili salah satu pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Dan sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan bentuk kostum untuk Lala-sama, itu memakan energi yang sangat besar," jawab Peke yang juga sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan dengan begitu, semua pertanyaan Naruto terjawab dengan jelas.

Naruto hanya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat, pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan (dibaca: Indah). Lama-lama dia bisa mati berdiri jika keadaannya terus seperti ini.

"Ada apa?"

"J-jangan membalikan tubuhmu kesini," larang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya berusaha mengisyaratkan agar Lala berhenti di tempat dan jangan melakukan apapun, dia tak tahan melihat perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Naruto! Sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur."

 **Klek!**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan menampakan sang pelaku pendorongan pintu yang ternyata adalah Mikan yang merupakan adik angkatnya keduanya "Kau bisa terlam~...," anak perempuan yang sepertinya sudah mulai menginjak masa remaja itu hanya mematung tepat setelah membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto yang tidur dengan seorang perempuan asing.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," ucap Mikan sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya.

 **Blam!**

Pintu kamar Naruto tertutup rapat dengan sangat kuat disusul dengan suara langkah kaki sangat cepat menuruni anak tangga yang tak jauh dari depan kamar Naruto "Riko-nee! Naruto sudah menyetubuhi seorang perempuan!"

Mulut Naruto hanya bisa menganga lebar ketika mendengar suara teriakan Mikan yang melibatkan namanya di dalamnya dan tak seharusnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Mikan yang masih menginjak Sekolah Dasar.

"Apa salahku, Kami-sama?!"

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Terima kasih saran, kritik, kesan dan pesan yang kalian tinggalkan kemarin. Saya bersyukur jika cerita ini mendapatkan respon positif dari para pembaca sekalian dan bukan hal yang tabu lagi jika To Love-Ru emang anime Ecchi yang banyak humornya, saya rasa memang baru beberapa saja yang meng-crossover-kan Naruto dan TLR.

Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada Author yang bernama 'Neko Twins Kagamine', dari segi alur emang ada yang sama sih dengan cerita miliknya misalnya Rito yang diganti jadi Riko, tapi itu benar-benar tak disengaja bahkan saya juga baru buka FF-nya setelah ada yang review ceritanya agak sama. Terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya kepada saya, itu sangat membantu.

Dan tentu saja pair di cerita ini adalah Harem, suka gak suka, setuju gak setuju, telen aja sendiri. Kalau gak mau juga tinggal buang aja, memang sih protesan sepele tapi tanpa kalian sadari jika pondasi awal sebuah cerita bisa goyah karena hal sepele dan itu yang menjadi faktor utama berhentinya suatu cerita. Ya, itu hanya sekilas pandang dari saya.

Mau flame karena hal yang diatas silahkan, Dunia FanFiction memang tak akan lepas dari namanya Flamer. Tapi yang sopan aja, jangan sampai semua satwa kebun binatang di absen hanya untuk meluapkan emosi.

Terima kasih atas waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk membaca cerita saya, semoga menghibur dengan sajian humor yang garing. Itu saja dari saya.

Mohon kritik, saran, pesan dan kesan untuk chapter 2 ini.

Terima kasih sekali lagi...


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love naRUto**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **To Love Ru** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** Harem (Permanent!)

 **Summary:**

Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bisakah dia menyelesaikannya? Atau kembali ke tujuan awalnya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Echhi, Soft-Lime, Human!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Fem!Rito(Riko), Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 03**

 **Ikatan yang Rumit**

 **Klap! Klap! Klap!**

Suara gesekan antara lantai kayu yang sangat bersih mengkilap itu dengan sepatu sport hitam-putih yang digerakan oleh pemiliknya, sementara pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu hanya menundukan kepalanya sepanjang dirinya menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah ramai dengan para siswa yang sedang menikmati pagi hari yang sangat cerah itu sebaik mungkin. Pancaran kosong dari sorot mata kanan berwarna biru langit itu membuat bingung sebagian murid yang ada disana, pemuda itu sepertinya sedang ada masalah.

Dia masih bergelut dengan semua pemikiran yang ada di dalam otaknya bahkan kedua tangannya sudah ia masukan ke dalam saku celana hijau panjangnya berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan pikirannya sendiri, jika saja kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi itu tak terjadi dalam hidupnya pasti ketentraman hidupnya yang selalu ia rasakan tak akan hancur berantakan seperti sekarang.

"Pertunangan, kah?" gumamnya pelan dengan nada yang terkesan datar, berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya sehari-hari. Perempuan bersurai merah muda yang berasal dari planet lain itu malah mengklaim jika dia dan Naruto sudah bertunangan tepat malam kemarin, sebenarnya itu tidak disengaja sama sekali tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan bubur tak enak dimakan jika terlalu banyak garam, eh?! Maksudnya sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tak bisa dikembalikan lagi.

Dia masih ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi...

 **Flashback Start!**

 _Setelah kepergian Mikan yang terkaget karena keberadaan Lala, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menarik-narik surai pirangnya dengan penuh kekesalan dan penyesalan sambil berteriak seperti orang kesurupan. Awan hitam dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar tercipta diatas kepada pemuda dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya, sementara perempuan bersurai merah muda hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung dengan keadaan laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu._

 _"Kau tak apa-apa 'kan, Naruto?" tanya Lala dengan penuh kecemasan karena pemuda itu malah diam seribu bahasa setelah berteriak keras tadi, kemungkinan pemuda itu mengalami konslet._

 _"Aku... Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa," jawab Naruto tanpa mengubah posisinya lagi._

 _Kepala merah muda itu menoleh kearah Peke yang masih melayang tepat di sampingnya "Peke, tolong ya," titah Lala pada robot kostum ciptaannya itu._

 _"Baik, Lala-sama!"_

 _Cahaya yang sangat terang benderang menyelimuti tubuh Lala yang masih berada diatas kasur tempat Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sementara Naruto hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika melihat sinar yang memancar dari belakangnya hingga membuat bayangan dirinya terlihat sangat jelas. Iris mata sebelah kanannya menatap kearah Lala yang sudah memakai pakaian seperti yang dia pakai malam kemarin._

 _"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" pinta Naruto kepada Lala yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dilengkapi dengan pakaian anehnya._

 _"Menjelaskan apa maksudmu?" ucap Lala dengan nada yang sangat antusias sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas karpet kamar milik Naruto._

 _"Menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku lalu tidur bersamaku dengan keadaan telanjang seperti barusan?" Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali pertanda dia sedang dirundung kebingungan "Ini masih membingungkan bagiku," ucap Naruto dengan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam._

 _"Itu wajar saja, 'kan," mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari Lala membuat kedua alis pemuda pirang itu terangkat keheranan, berarti tidur bersama dengan orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa bukanlah hal yang dilarang di Planet Deviluke "Setelah kejadian kemarin, kita 'kan sudah bertunangan," lanjut perempuan itu._

 _"Apa?!" Naruto tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apalagi selain terkejut dengan jantungnya yang hampir copot dari tempatnya "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aku 'kan tak melakukan apa-apa padamu," tanya Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya._

 _"Bukankah wajar bagi manusia bumi yang sudah bertunangan untuk hidup di bawah atap yang sama?" ungkap Lala yang menyatakan pendapatnya, Naruto sendiri juga tak yakin dengan perihal itu karena dia belum pernah mengalaminya._

 _"Aku juga menjadi saksi atas hal itu," ucap Peke yang menyetujui pendapat dari majikannya sendiri._

 _"Mungkin itu yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, tetapi aku ini berbeda."_

 _"Apa kau tak ingin bersamaku lagi?" tanya Lala dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca ditambah ekspresi sedihnya bisa membuat siapa saja iba melihatnya._

 _Naruto hanya menghela napasnya perlahan menandakan masalah ini membuat otak bebalnya sedikit pusing "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Lala," ucap Naruto yang berusaha mematahkan prasangka perempuan itu padanya._

 _"Begitukah? Yah, kurasa sekarang itu tak akan menjadi masalah," ujar Lala dengan ekspresinya yang sudah ceria kembali setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto._

 _"Biar aku luruskan sebentar, Lala," ucap Naruto yang berusaha memfokuskan atensi perempuan itu padanya dengan kedua tangannya memegang kedua pundak Lala "Aku masih menyandang status pelajar sekolahan dan aku juga tak memiliki niatan untuk menikah di usia sedini ini, lagipula aku belum tahu sistem rumit yang ada di planetmu itu hingga aku malah dinyatakan bertunangan denganmu. Jujur, kepalaku serasa ingin meledak sekarang," jelas Naruto sambil menatap sepasang mata hijau jade itu dengan serius._

 _ **Sreek!**_

 _"Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya," ucap seseorang yang sudah menggeserkan jendela kamar milik Naruto dengan lebar lalu masuk melalui jendela tersebut dan menginjakan kedua kakinya di ranjang milik Naruto yang masih belum dibereskan itu._

 _"Hey! Pintunya ada disana," tunjuk Naruto kearah pintu yang ada di belakangnya dengan kondisi yang masih tertutup dengan rapat "Kenapa kau malah masuk lewat sana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi pada pria berambut abu-abu yang menggunakan baju besi itu._

 _"Maafkan diriku atas tindakanku yang kemarin," ucap pria bernama Zastin itu yang masih berdiri dengan tegaknya diatas kasur milik Naruto "Aku tak menyangka jika remaja labil sepertimu bisa menjadi tunangan dari Lala-sama, Sungguh terlalu," kata Zastin melanjutkan._

 _"Pada intinya kau tak menyesal sama sekali, 'kan? Sekarang copot sepatumu itu dari selimutku, butuh seharian untuk membersihkannya," ucap Naruto yang sudah kesal dengan tindakan tak sopan dari pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin._

 _"Perlu kau ingat, Naruto Yuuki," ujar Zastin yang sudah berjongkok beralaskan kasur Naruto yang sangat empuk itu, sepasang mata biru keabuan itu menatap serius mata kanan berwarna biru langit dari remaja di hadapannya, berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu "Kau sudah terlibat dengan tata cara dan adat formal dari Planet Deviluke," jelas Zastin dengan nada serius._

 _"Tata cara dan adat formal?" beo Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Zastin._

 _"Aku juga tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu sampai kapanpun," ucap Lala dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah ia tautkan bersamaan dan meletakannya di depan dadanya "Dimana Naruto-kun menyentuh dan meremas kedua payudaraku dengan tatapan penuh gairah sambil mengatakan suka padaku," jelas Lala yang sedikit dibumbui garam-garam kebohongan._

 _'Penuh gairah apanya, masa depanku hampir hancur karena dirimu,' ucap Naruto yang mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu._

 _"Dengan kejadian itu, tepat pada jam 20:43 malam kemarin, ketika kau menyentuh payudara Lala-sama, kau sudah terlibat upacara pertunangan resmi dengan Lala-sama dan Lala-sama pun menyetujuinya," jelas Zastin yang sudah berlutut di depan Naruto sambil memberikan hormat keformalan padanya._

 _Naruto hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Zastin "Tolong benturkan kepalaku ke dinding."_

 **Flashback End!**

Naruto masih menundukan kepalanya sepanjang koridor yang ditelusuri olehnya, pikirannya seolah sedang terbagi dua sekarang antara menerima kenyataan jika dirinya memang sudah bertunangan dengan Lala atau berusaha menolak pertunangan itu yang malah akan berimbas pada perang antar galaksi dan membuat nasib Planet Bumi ini malah ada di tangannya. Dia sudah lelah dengan tanggung jawab sebelumnya yang tidak bisa ia wujudkan sesuai dengan keinginannya dan sekarang tanggung jawab itu malah terasa berat kembali di kedua pundaknya.

"Kami-sama, cobaan apalagi yang kau ingin ujikan padaku?" gumam Naruto yang berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk berbelok menuju tangga yang akan mengantarkannya pada lantai selanjutnya.

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya perlahan ketika sebuah teriakan keras dari tangga teratas yang baru saja ditapaki olehnya, mata kanan biru langitnya melebar dengan sempurna ketika melihat sesosok tubuh yang dibalut dengan seragam sekolah sepertinya berlapis sweater kuning lemon dengan rok hijau berkotak-kotak kuning sudah melayang kearahnya tanpa laki-laki itu sadari "Masalah lagi?"

 **Brukkhh!**

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan jika punggung lebarnya itu berhasil membentur lantai koridor sekolah itu dengan keras ditambah dengan berat badan sosok yang jatuh tadi membuat benturan itu semakin keras, tapi setidaknya siswi yang tadi jatuh dari atas tangga itu tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Mata biru langitnya itu kembali membulat sebesar bola pingpong ketika menyadari jika yang menimpa tubuhnya itu adalah tubuh perempuan...

 **Nyuuut! Nyuut!**

Remaja pirang itu sudah tak enak hati dengan apa yang dipegang kedua tangannya saat ini, rasa lembut, mulus dan sangat kenyal ketika meremasnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding tak karuan ditambah dengan kain halus yang sempat menyita sentuhan tangannya membuat Naruto ingin segera bangkit dari acara jatuhnya sekarang. Tapi dua buah benda kenyal yang terbalut dengan kain malah menahan wajahnya dari atas dan siapapun tahu itu bukan agar-agar yang bisa dimakan.

Dia terus menggerakan kedua tangannya dengan gerakan meremas benda yang bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya yang ia yakini jika itu adalah kulit manusia dan dia juga terus menekan kepalanya kearah dua benda kenyal itu agar pemiliknya segera bangkit dari atasnya, jika Naruto mau dia bisa saja langsung mendorong tubuh perempuan yang diatasnya dengan kasar tapi Naruto tak bisa melakukan hal sekasar itu pada orang diatasnya.

"Ahhhnn~..."

Naruto ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya dengan kasar dan sekuat mungkin karena orang diatasnya malah mendesah erotis dan bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman jika ada yang melihatnya dengan posisi seperti itu, padahal dia hanya ingin bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan tubuh itu dari atasnya tapi kenapa malah seperti ini.

"Eh?!"

Naruto hanya mendesah lega ketika mendengar suara itu dari orang yang diatasnya menandakan jika orang itu sudah sadar dengan posisinya kali ini dan pastinya akan menyingkir dari atasnya sesegera mungkin, pemuda itu merasakan rasa pengap di wajahnya sudah menghilang digantikan dengan sinar yang membuat pandangannya menjelas. Dia menatap kearah seorang perempuan bersurai ungu gelap pendek dihiasi dua penjepit rambut di poni sebelah kirinya dengan kedua iris senada warna rambutnya sudah menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan terkejut, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena laki-laki itu berani-beraninya menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"H-haruna-san?" panggil Naruto agar perempuan itu bangun dan tak menduduki perutnya lagi.

"Kyaaa! Hentai!" teriak perempuan bernama Haruna itu dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah ia layangkan menuju pipi sebelah kiri Naruto.

 **Plak!**

 **-0-0-0-**

Bel sekolah berbunyi sangat nyaring membelah kesunyian setiap kelas yang sedang melakukan pembelajaran dengan guru yang memberi mereka materi, itu pertanda bahwa sudah waktunya pada murid ataupun guru untuk istirahat dari kegiatan mereka untuk sejenak dengan jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan agar konsentrasi mereka juga kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Seorang perempuan bersurai ungu gelap pendek terlihat duduk terdiam di bangku yang ditempatinya sekarang ini dengan pikirannya yang terbang entah kemana, sebenarnya pikirannya terpaku pada kejadian yang terjadi pagi tadi dimana dirinya hampir jatuh dari tangga karena terpeleset saat ingin menapaki salah satu tangga menuju lantai satu. Padahal dia sudah pasrah untuk membiarkan tubuhnya membentur lantai kayu yang sangat keras itu, tetapi sepertinya dewi keberuntungan selalu saja berpihak padanya.

Pangeran pirang yang dia taksirnya itu kebetulan juga ada disana sehingga tubuhnya malah mendarat tepat pada tubuh pemuda pirang itu dan menjadikan tubuh laki-laki itu menjadi bantalan jatuhnya, rasa sakit yang siap ia terima teredam oleh tubuh itu tapi tetap saja dia merasa kesakitan saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan tubuh di bawahnya.

Salah satu kesalahan yang sepenuhnya ada pada dirinya adalah dia tak segera bangun setelah dirinya mendarat dengan sempurna diatas tubuh Naruto padahal dirinya juga lumayan pusing karena jatuh dari tempat yang lumayan tinggi, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan kasar Naruto mengelus bokongnya yang tak tertutupi apapun itu dengan bebasnya serta dadanya malah menjadi sarang bagi kepala kuning itu.

Haruna bisa merasakan jika darahnya berdesir dengan perlahan ketika memikirkan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu padanya dan dia masih bisa merasakan sensasi sentuhannya sampai sekarang juga 'A-apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menyukainya, tapi tak perlu seperti ini juga,' ucap Haruna di dalam hatinya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang bersarang di otaknya, tapi dia juga tak bisa otomatis menyalahkan laki-laki pirang itu karena kejadian tadi.

"Aakkhhh~..."

Desahan pelan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Haruna yang sedari tadi tertutup dengan rapat ketika merasakan ada dua tangan asing yang meraba-raba dadanya yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan itu dan dia tahu siapa yang selalu melakukan ini padanya atau pada murid perempuan lainnya, perempuan itu menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk meredam desahannya untuk tidak keluar karena itu bisa menjadi bahan perhatian bagi seluruh penghuni kelas yang masih ada disana.

"Jangan melamun terus lho, atau pertumbuhan dadamu itu tak akan berkembang dengan baik," ucap seseorang dari belakangnya yang sudah ia tahu jika itu adalah perempuan dengan nada bicara untuk menggoda seseorang.

"Mo-momioka-sanhh... Hentikanhh...," ucap Haruna dengan kepalanya yang sudah menoleh ke belakangnya dan menatap perempuan bersurai coklat cerah pendek bergelombang dengan memakai seragam sepertinya itu dari sudut matanya, adegan ini memang selalu saja terjadi setiap harinya jika bertemu dengan perempuan bermarga Momioka itu ditambah satu orang lagi yang sering bersamanya.

"Hum... Sepertinya tak ada yang berubah dengan dadamu, Haruna. Seharusnya kau lebih sering meremasnya agar semakin tumbuh," ucap perempuan bersurai coklat gelap pendek dengan dua ikatan pig-tail di kepalanya sudah berdiri tepat di depan Haruna sambil memegangi kacamatanya yang selalu bertengger di atas hidungnya.

"S-sawada-sanhhh...," ucap Haruna dengan nada tergagap.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Haruna-chan? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Riko yang sudah menarik satu kursi dari meja yang ada di samping meja Haruna "Dan Risa-chan, Mio-chan, bisakah kalian hentikan kegiatan kalian itu?" pinta Riko kepada dua perempuan yang pasti selalu melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada perempuan lainnya dan itu memang sudah terbiasa di kelas 1-A ini.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau juga?" tanya Risa yang sudah menghentikan rabaannya di dada Haruna disertai dengan anggukan dari Mio.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ucap Riko dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terlipat di depan dada sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Risa dan Mio.

"Kau tak asik."

"Benar, Riko-chan."

Perempuan bersurai oranye gelap itu hanya mendesah pasrah ketika mendengar kelakuan dari kedua temannya semenjak SMP itu, mereka memiliki kebiasaan buruk jika mereka sudah bersama-sama dengan perempuan lainnya dan pastinya perempuan itu akan menjadi objek kejahilan dari mereka berdua. Kejahilan mereka bisa dikategorikan sangat ekstrim yaitu meraba-raba dada milik temannya sendiri sambil menggodanya menggunakan kata-kata, terkadang sangat memalukan jika membawa teman-teman seperti itu.

"Haruna-chan, apa kau sedang ada masalah? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-nii?" tanya Riko yang meruntunkan pertanyaannya kepada perempuan bersurai ungu gelap pendek itu, Riko sendiri sudah berteman lumayan lama dengan Haruna jadi dirinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Eh?! Jadi Haruna-chan benar-benar menyukai si 'Kucing Pirang' itu," ucap Risa yang sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Riko pada Haruna tapi sedetik kemudian perempuan itu malah menyeringai kecil "Kau tahu, si pirang itu lebih suka perempuan berdada besar," ujar Risa dengan nada jahilnya.

"Risa-chan! Aku sedang berbicara serius dengan Haruna-chan, jadi mohon pengertiannya sedikit," ucap siswa berambut oranye gelap itu yang sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Risa yang sebenarnya bisa saja memperkeruh suasana hati Haruna lalu menatap kembali kearah sahabatnya dengan pandangan meminta jawaban.

"A-aahh~... Tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok, Riko-chan. Yah, mungkin karena tugas yang diberikan minggu ini lumayan banyak," jawab Haruna dengan senyuman ceria yang selalu ditunjukannya setiap hari kepada siapapun, ekspresinya yang dikeluarkannya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan sekarang sangat jauh berbeda.

Riko hanya mendengar pelan mendengar penuturan jawaban yang keluar dari sahabatnya itu "Ya, aku tahu jika perkataanmu itu tidak sesuai dengan isi hatimu kali ini, Haruna-chan. Tapi Naruto-nii no Baka itu memang sama sekali tak peka dengan perasaan perempuan yang menaruh hati padanya, jadi kuharap kau sabar menghadapi salah satu kebodohannya itu, tapi sekarang sepertinya dia sedang ada dalam masalah yang sulit" ucap Riko yang berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu, dia sama sekali tak keberatan jika Haruna suka kepada kakak angkatnya tetapi kebodohan kakak angkatnya itu membuatnya tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

Sementara Haruna hanya menundukan pandangannya berusaha untuk mencerna setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Riko yang notabenenya adalah adik angkat dari Naruto 'Aku tidak keberatan dengan kebodohannya, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah siapa perempuan yang bersamanya kemarin malam? Itu yang ingin kutahu,' batin Haruna yang mulai penasaran sekarang.

Sementara dengan perempuan berambut hitam panjang terjuntai yang duduk di bangkunya tepat di belakang Haruna hanya mendengus pelan ketika tak sengaja mendengar (dibaca: Menguping) pembicaraan dari keempat perempuan itu yang intinya membicarakan seorang laki-laki "Dasar tak tahu malu," ucapnya dengan nada yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri kemudian matanya kembali terarah pada buku yang digenggamnya dan membacanya kembali, acara membacanya tersita dengan pembicaraan sekelompok perempuan yang ada di depannya.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hhmmmhh..."

Geraman pelan keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang mendudukan dirinya diatas pagar pembatas bangunan sekolah tersebut tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun padahal dirinya bisa saja terpeleset dan jatuh dari atap sekolah yang sangat tinggi itu, tangan tannya mengelus pelan pipi sebelah kirinya dimana cetakan merah berbentuk tangan masih ada disana "Tulang pipiku bisa bergeser jika terus ditampar seperti tadi," gumam Naruto yang masih bisa merasakan panasnya tamparan dari Haruna.

Mata sebelah kanan yang tak ditutupi apapun itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan dimana perumahan atau bangunan-bangunan megah yang menjulang tinggi menghiasi Kota Sainan, dia tak menyangka jika dirinya akan sepenuhnya tinggal di tempat yang sangat damai dan tentram ini tanpa harus takut dengan ancaman atau terbunuh oleh seseorang. Menjadi shinobi yang disegani dan dikagumi oleh semua orang bukanlah hal yang mudah, jalan yang harus ditempuhnya juga tak bisa dibilang mudah, sudah beberapa kali dirinya hampir meregang nyawa karena terus mempertahankan apa yang menurut dirinya benar tapi dia masih beruntung bisa diberi kehidupan sampai saat ini padahal sudah beberapa kali dirinya sekarat.

Lengkungan senyum bulan sabit tercipta di bibir pemuda pirang itu ketika mengingat masa lalunya yang penuh dengan rintangan berat; jiwa, raga dan mentalnya sudah tertempa dengan baik karena dia memiliki satu tujuan pasti yang ingin sekali ia capai yaitu diakui oleh semua orang dan berhenti menganggapnya layaknya pecundang. Tekad api yang selalu ia kobarkan seperti layaknya baja yang sangat keras selalu membukakan jalan keluar baginya.

"Kenangan masa lalu memang sangatlah indah, tapi kehidupan yang sedang kujalani ini lebih berarti dan berharga dari emas sekalipun, aku bisa merasakan rasanya memiliki saudara," Naruto hanya bermonolog saja tak memperdulikan jika dirinya dianggap gila oleh orang lain, lagipula di atap itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

 **Sreeek!**

Kepala 'kuning' itu menoleh sejenak kearah belakangnya dimana satu-satunya pintu atap itu bergeser menandakan jika ada seseorang yang akan keluar darisana dan sedetik kemudian seorang murid laki-laki sudah berjalan keluar dari balik pintu atap tersebut dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah padahal hari ini tak ada jadwal olahraga apapun di kelas manapun, mungkin murid itu sedang memulai inovasi baru dalam olahraganya jadi dia menggunakan tangga untuk menguatkan kakinya.

"Naruto-san?" panggil murid laki-laki itu sambil menatap kearah pemuda pirang yang sudah berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya perlahan menandakan rasa heran yang teramat sangat di kepalanya "Ada perlu apa sampai kau menemuiku dengan berlarian seperti itu?" tanggap Naruto yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Itu... Disana... Ada orang mencarimu," jawab siswa itu sambil berusaha untuk menormal deru napasnya yang masih memburu.

"Mencariku? Siapa?" tanya Naruto yang memandang bingung kearah siswa itu, jika dirinya dipanggil oleh seseorang berarti seseorang itu adalah seorang guru atau kepala sekolah.

"Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang terjuntai hingga pinggulnya memakai pakaian cosplay yang lumayan aneh, tapi meskipun begitu dia sangat manis," ucap siswa itu dengan matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi gambar hari berwarna merah muda "Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya siswa itu lagi.

'Rambut merah muda dan pakaian cosplay?' beo Naruto dalam hatinya sambil berusaha menerka-nerka seperti apa perempuan itu dan dia juga bisa menyimpulkan jika perempuan itu bukan siswi di sekolah ini 'Apa-apaan dia malah datang kesini? Ini akan menjadi masalah besar,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya yang sudah menyadari siapa yang sedang mencarinya.

"L-lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati siswa itu.

"Dia ada di lantai dua dan sepertinya dia masih terus mencarimu," jawab murid laki-laki itu dengan nada sebal karena iri.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya," ucap Naruto dengan ramah sambil menepuk pundak siswa itu dengan perlahan, kakinya melangkah dengan terburu-buru memasuki bangunan sekolahan itu lagi.

'Semoga saja dia tak berkata yang aneh-aneh kepada orang lain,' batin Naruto yang berharap jika do'anya tadi itu terkabul sementara kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat menapaki setiap anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju lantai yang ada di bawahnya.

"Naruto! Kau ada dimana?"

Dia hanya menghela napasnya perlahan ketika mendengar suara perempuan yang meneriakan namanya dengan lantang, meskipun dia dan perempuan itu sudah saling kenal tapi tetap saja ada rasa malu ketika didengan oleh orang lain 'Sekarang aku tahu alasanmu kenapa kau selalu mengatakan merepotkan setiap saat, Shikamaru,' batin Naruto sambil mengingat salah satu teman seangkatannya yang memiliki sifat pemalas yang sangat tinggi.

Sepasang sepatu milik pemuda pirang itu akhirnya menapakan alasnya di lantai dua dimana -menurut informasi- perempuan yang mencarinya itu ada disana, iris birunya berusaha mencari perempuan itu di koridor lantai dua itu "Hey! Lala!" Naruto memanggil nama perempuan itu membuatnya berbalik.

"Ah! Naruto!" sahut Lala yang terlihat sangat sumeringah ketika mendengar orang yang dicarinya sudah ketemu, kaki jenjangnya itu melangkah dengan terburu-buru kearah Naruto saking senangnya.

Entah hitungan ke berapa Naruto harus menghela napasnya karena masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang ini ditambah perempuan itu terkadang memperkeruh suasana yang berusaha ia kondusifkan, mungkin mulai dari sekarang dia tak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang.

 **Grep!**

Pemuda pirang itu bisa merasakan jika Lala menabrakan tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah memeluknya dengan erat diiringi sensasi kenyal, padat dan berisi menumpu pada dada bidangnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan, mata kanannya menatap kepala merah muda yang ditutupi topi bersayap kelelawar itu dengan intens "Lala, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan kedatangan perempuan alien itu ke sekolahnya.

Perempuan itu hanya mendongakan kepalanya dengan senyum ceria tercipta di bibir tipisnya "Tehe... Aku hanya ingin melihat sekolahmu saja," jawab Lala yang tertawa cengengesan.

Laki-laki pirang itu hanya tertunduk lemas di tempatnya "Mengejutkan sekali mendapat kunjungan darimu, Lala," ucap Naruto disertai sedikit nada tak ikhlas, perempuan itu terlalu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Lala yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi antusiasnya.

"Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu," balasnya dengan nada yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, entah kenapa dia merasakan jika tanggung jawabnya sedikit bertambah karena kedatangan Lala ke Planet Bumi ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lala yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil sedikit memundurkan letak kepalanya agar wajah Lala tak terlalu dekat dengannya sementara salah satu tangannya menggaruk pipinya perlahan, dia tak masalah dengan sifat polos yang ada pada diri Lala tapi sifatnya yang tidak memperdulikan orang lain selain dirinya bisa menjadi merepotkan bagi dirinya 'Dirimu dan Planetmu itu membuat otakku serasa mau meledak,' batin Naruto yang masih menatap perempuan itu.

"Hoy! Naruto!"

Kepala 'kuning'nya menoleh kearah asal suara dimana laki-laki berambut hitam yang menantang hukum gravitasi sudah menatapnya dengan intens ditambah aura keirian yang mengguar dari tubuhnya membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrop melihatnya "Ada apa, Saru? Aku sedang ada tamu disini," ujar Naruto yang masih membiarkan Lala untuk memeluk tubuhnya walaupun dia tahu jika mereka berdua sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah itu.

"Siapa perempuan yang bersamamu itu, kapten bajak laut? Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersamamu," tanya Saruyama yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan perempuan yang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi memeluk salah satu tangan Naruto dengan eratnya.

Tangan Naruto yang masih terbebas hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal karena otaknya mulai kebingungan untuk menjelaskan dasar alasannya tentang perempuan alien yang ada di sampingnya, tak mungkin 'kan jika dirinya menjelaskan bahwa perempuan itu adalah alien yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamar mandinya lalu membuatnya berurusan dengan alien lainnya kemudian mengklaim bahwa mereka sudah melakukan acara pertunangan resmi menurut adat Planet Deviluke. Wajahnya akan ditaruh dimana? Di bagian bawah wajan?

"Aku? Aku tunangan Naruto," bukannya Naruto yang menjawab tetapi Lala-lah yang menjawabnya, memang jujur itu bagus tapi harus dalam penempatan yang tepat juga.

"APA?!"

Naruto hanya bisa menutup salah satu telinganya menggunakan tangan ketika mendengar teriakan tingkat tinggi dari semua murid yang ada di koridor sekolah itu terutama para kaum adam yang sempat terpesona dengan kecantikan dan kemanisan Lala yang ternyata malah sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto, memang tak bisa dipercaya bahkan Naruto pun masih berharap jika pertunangan itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Sebenarnya dia juga tak mau tapi dia juga berpikir dua kali tentang nasib Planet Bumi jika penolakannya itu sampai di telinga Raja Planet Deviluke itu.

"Lala, aku sudah bilang 'kan, jangan memutuskannya secara sepihak," Naruto memang belum sepenuhnya menerima keputusan itu, tapi perempuan itu terus saja ngotot.

"Apa kau menyesal? Apa kau tak mau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kemarin kau lakukan padaku, Naruto?" ujar Lala dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat tentunya, dia memang pandai berakting.

"Ada yang punya racun tikus? Kurasa kepalaku mulai berputar," gumam Naruto dengan ekspresinya yang sudah pasrah, dunia indah yang selama ini dia rasakan perlahan memudar karena perkataan yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir tipis yang manis sekali ucapannya itu.

"Sebenarnya kami tak punya hak untuk ikut campur dengan urusan kalian berdua..."

"Tapi entah kenapa ini sangat menjengkelkan sekali untukku..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri pelajaran saja pada si 'kuning' sialan itu?"

Aura keunguan sudah mengguar diantara beberapa murid laki-laki yang ada disana dengan keinginan membunuh yang sangat kuat menandakan mereka semua sudah mulai serius menanggapi kelakuan si murid pirang yang memiliki 'kesialan yang sangat menguntungkan', mereka tak akan segan-segan lagi kali ini.

'Aku sudah memperkirakannya jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi, tapi jika aku tak melawan pasti mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu padaku. Ya, aku akan menggertak mereka sedikit,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil memejamkan matanya berusaha setenang mungkin karena dia baru akan mencobanya dan ini akan menjadi yang pertama kali baginya.

"Uwwooohh!"

"Hajar dia!"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun dengan seringai kecil sudah mulai tercipta di bibirnya membiarkan para murid yang kesal padanya itu melakukan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan padanya, kepalan-kepalan tangan juga sudah bersiap terarah padanya...

 **Swuuushh!**

Beberapa kepalan tangan itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti dengan sendirinya tepat beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya ketika Naruto membuka kelopak mata kanannya membuat murid laki-laki yang akan menghajarnya itu terkejut, mereka sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan tubuh mereka sendiri sedikitpun seolah terkunci oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Seberapa keras pun energi yang dikeluarkan tetap saja mereka tak bisa bergerak.

"Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Padahal sedikit lagi kita bisa menghajarnya."

Laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kepanikan yang terjadi diantara beberapa murid laki-laki itu "Kuharap kalian punya energi ekstra untuk menahan posisi kalian hingga jam istirahat ini berakhir, aku punya urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dulu tanpa adanya gangguan," ujar Naruto dengan nada jahilnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan yang berisi protesan, memohon dan hujatan tak jelas dari para siswa itu.

"Naruto memang hebat, tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai tunanganku," puji Lala yang memeluk tangan Naruto itu begitu erat hingga tertanam sangat dalam di belahan dadanya yang lumayan besar itu.

"K-kita ke atap, a-aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ucap Naruto dengan tergagap ditambah wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena tekanan benda kenyal itu di lengannya, lalu sedetik kemudian Naruto sudah menarik tubuh perempuan itu menaiki kembali setiap anak tangga yang akan menuntun mereka menuju atap.

 **-0-0-0-**

Sang surya sudah menggerakan dirinya sendiri menuju ufuk barat menandakan jika tugasnya untuk satu hari ini sudah selesai dan membiarkan makhluk-makhluk yang ada di belahan bumi itu beristirahat, meninggalkan sinar kejinggaan di langit dan awan yang menjadi kekuasaannya. Sinar itu merupakan tanda perpisahan kepada semua makhluk yang ada di belahan bumi tersebut.

"Aku pulang!" seru laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu dengan nada lemas menandakan jika pikiran dan tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk satu hari ini, ditambah dengan perempuan bersurai merah muda dengan pakaian anehnya terus saja menempeli lengannya sebegitu eratnya. Kucing juga tak akan se-protektif seperti itu pada majikannya, tapi apa hubungannya Lala dengan kucing?

"Selamat datang, Naruto-nii," balas kedua adiknya yang sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan ditemani oleh seorang lelaki bersurai abu-abu pendek dengan memakai baju besi putih layaknya tulang dilengkapi jubah berwarna ungu gelap di belakangnya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto pada laki-laki yang sempat menemuinya pagi tadi di kamarnya yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Mungkin kami akan mengawasimu untuk beberapa saat, jadi aku berpikir jika aku juga harus memperkenalkan diriku pada keluarga kecilmu ini," jawab Zastin yang sudah meletakan teh yang sempat dinikmati olehnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong yang dibawanya dan memberikannya pada Riko dan Mikan.

"Onii-chan? Kenapa Onii-chan tak bilang jika Onii-chan sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah dengan perempuan asing?" ucap Mikan yang sudah menerima hadiah pemberian dari Zastin dengan senang hati.

"Benar, kau selalu saja merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami berdua," ucap Riko yang setuju dengan pernyataan yang dikemukakan oleh adiknya, Mikan.

"M-masalah ini jadi tambah runyam," gumam Naruto dengan nada sangat pelan.

"Namaku Lala, senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Lala yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada kedua adik -angkat- Naruto.

"Namaku Mikan, adik angkat dari Naruto-nii. Maaf jika Onii-chanku yang sangat bodoh itu selalu merepotkanmu," ucap Mikan yang sudah berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya sangat sopan.

"Dan Aku Riko, adik angkat dari Naruto-nii juga. Jangan sungkan untuk memukulnya jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu," ucap Riko yang sudah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mikan.

Lala langsung melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Naruto lalu melompat kearah Mikan dan memeluknya lumayan erat "Kau sangat lucu juga ternyata," ujar Lala yang sepertinya sangat senang bertemu dengan adik-adik Naruto.

Riko hanya menatap kearah Naruto yang masih mematung di tempat disertai ekspresi yang sulit diartikan di wajahnya 'Sepertinya Naruto-nii memang terlibat dengan masalah yang sangat rumit, tapi kurasa Onii-chan no Baka itu sedang memikirkan jalan keluarnya,' batin Riko yang juga sedikit kasihan melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Muko-dono?" panggil Zastin sambil menatap kearah Naruto.

"Apa kau baru saja memanggilku?" tanya Naruto pada Zastin sambil menunjukan jarinya kearah dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya kita berdua yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki disini, jadi aku bermaksud memanggilmu," ucap Zastin yang mulai serius menatap kearah Naruto "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" pinta lelaki itu pada remaja labil yang ada di depannya.

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh," jawab Naruto yang seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh pria tinggi itu.

"Aku selalu memikirkan ini setelah bertemu denganmu kemarin dan aku ingin menanyakannya sekarang padamu," ucap Zastin yang menjeda perkataannya sambil menatap kearah mata kanan Naruto "Kau mendapatkan mata aneh itu darimana?"

Semua netra yang ada disana langsung menatap kearah Naruto dengan penuh rasa heran dan penasaran karena hampir seluruh penghuni yang menempati ruang keluarga ini belum mengetahui perihal mata aneh itu terkecuali Zastin, sementara yang ditatap hanya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Merepotkan."

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah memberikan pujian, saran dan kritik untuk cerita saya ini. Saya senang bisa mendapatkan respon positif seperti itu.

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian yang menunggu update-an dari salah satu karya saya yang lainnya, saya hanya mengikuti alur dan ide yang ada di dalam otak saja. Sesekali sih saya juga berusaha untuk memikirkan kelanjutan dari salah satu cerita saya, tapi sepertinya saya akan fokus dulu pada satu cerita saja untuk saat ini. Saya hanya bisa meminta maaf pada kalian semua.

Tentang sifat Naruto memang terkesan mirip sekali dengan Rito tapi itu sih dalam beberapa aspek saja misalnya pada Komedinya, Ecchi tanpa Komedi malah berasa kayak lagi ngerjain cerita Lemon. Karena saya gak bisa bikin komedi yang bikin ngakak, jadi beginilah ceritanya, sedikit terkesan garing, ya 'kan?

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini atau sekedar mampir saja.

Saya tunggu saran, kritik, pesan dan kesan dari kalian semua, flame juga boleh, agar saya bisa introspeksi diri dengan kekurangan saya atas penilaian dari kalian semua.

Terima kasih sekali lagi...


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love naRUto**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **To Love Ru** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** Harem (Permanent!)

 **Summary:**

Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bisakah dia menyelesaikannya? Atau kembali ke tujuan awalnya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Echhi, Soft-Lime, Human!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Fem!Rito(Riko), Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 04**

 **Dunia yang Sempit**

Tak terasa pagi hari sudah kembali menaungi Kota Sainan, langit biru itu menyambut sang mentari dengan penuh suka cita seolah dirinya tak ingin terlepas dari salah satu bintang yang berpijar yang mampu menerangi seluruh bagian dari Galaksi Bima Sakti, cahayanya sama sekali belum redup walaupun sudah bersinar selama miliyaran tahun semenjak bintang itu tercipta. Arak-arakan awan putih terus bergerak mengikuti kemanapun arah angin membawanya seperti orang yang tak memiliki tujuan dan hanya mengandalkan arus, bobot awan yang ringan hanya membawa jutaan partikel uap air yang berhasil mereka serap dari beberapa tempat yang nantinya akan turun di suatu tempat jika mereka sudah kelebihan muatan.

Sekolah Menengah Atas Sainan adalah satu-satunya sekolah menengah atas yang ada di Kota Sainan membuat sekolah itu menjadi sekolah unggulan yang juga sangat diminati oleh hampir semua orang yang ada di kota itu, letaknya yang jauh dari keramaian membuat sekolah itu sangat damai, tentram dan sejahtera. Tidak termasuk dengan pelajaran merepotkan di dalamnya.

Di kelas 1-A dimana murid laki-laki yang memiliki rambut yang paling mencolok daripada murid yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah bosan dengan tangan kanannya yang memainkan bolpoin miliknya sambil menikmati sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela yang ada di sampingnya, entah kenapa moodnya sekarang terasa sangat bercampur aduk tak karuan seperti rambutnya. Matanya melirik kearah depan dimana Profesor Honekawa yang terlihat sangat semangat itu sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menyimpan seluruh buku bawaannya di meja yang dikhususkan untuk para guru.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pelajarannya," ucap Profesor Honekawa sedikit menjeda perkataannya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya itu "Oh ya, sebelum itu, aku ingin memperkenalkan murid pindahan baru kepada kalian," sambung sang Profesor membuat semua murid yang ada disana terlihat kebingungan.

'Hah~ Omong kosong dengan murid baru, palingan juga murid pintar lagi,'batin Naruto yang masih memainkan bolpoin miliknya itu di tangan kanannya tanpa memperhatikan lagi ke depan, dia masih bisa mendengar tanpa perlu melihat murid baru itu.

"Ayo masuk!" titah Profesor Honekawa -dengan tubuhnya yang tak pernah berhenti bergetar- kepada murid yang sudah menunggu panggilannya di depan pintu kelas 1-A itu.

 **Sreek!**

Pintu kelas paling depan kelas tersebut bergeser dengan perlahan menampakan pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut, semua murid laki-laki yang ada disana hanya bisa ternganga lebar ketika melihat murid pindahan baru yang memasuki kelas mereka kecuali Naruto yang masih saja berkonsentrasi memainkan bolpoinnya sementara murid perempuannya hanya terbengong saja di tempat. Murid pindahan itu yang ternyata adalah perempuan yang sempat menggemparkan seluruh penghuni sekolah saat kedatangannya karena memakai pakaian cosplay yang aneh.

Tapi sekarang tubuh perempuan itu sudah terbalut dengan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hijau dilapis sweater tanpa lengan berwarna kuning seperti jeruk lemon memakai rok hijau pendek dengan kotak-kotak kuning lalu kaki jenjangnya yang dilapisi dengan stocking hitam panjang yang mencapai setengah paha putihnya, semua murid laki-laki yang ada disana kecuali Naruto terlihat sangat terpesona dengan perempuan yang berdiri di depan kelas 1-A itu.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Profesor Honekawa pada perempuan yang menjadi murid baru di kelasnya itu.

"Baik," ucap perempuan itu dengan ekspresi ceria selalu saja terpasang di wajahnya kemudian dia menatap kearah seluruh penghuni kelas itu dengan pandangan ramah "Namaku Lala, senang bisa bertemu kalian semua," ucap perempuan itu yang mulai memperkenalkan namanya pada seluruh murid yang ada disana.

'Eh? Tunggu dulu? Lala?!'

Dengan gerakan kepala yang sedikit patah-patah, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terkejut dan berharap jika murid yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya itu bukanlah perempuan alien merepotkan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangannya itu "Aaaaa~!" Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa jawdrop ketika iris biru langitnya itu saling bertatapan dengan sepasang iris hijau layaknya batu emerald, suaranya seolah tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya seolah tak mau keluar dari mulutnya yang terus saja ternganga lebar.

"Ya~ Hoo~ Naruto! Mulai sekarang, aku juga akan bersekolah disini," ujar perempuan itu dengan nada cerianya yang selalu ia tunjukan pada semua orang serta jari dari salah satu tangannya sudah membentuk huruf V tepat kearah Naruto.

 **Glup!**

Pemuda pirang itu hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar setelah mulutnya kembali tertutup dengan sempurna setelah dirinya sadar dari keterkejutannya kemudian dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang ingin sekali berteriak sekeras mungkin di kelas yang penuh dengan murid-murid itu "Ini sangat mengejutkan bagiku," gumam Naruto pelan dengan kepalanya yang sudah ia letakan diatas meja disusul air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata kanannya karena dia harus bertemu lagi dengan Lala baik di Sekolah maupun di Rumah mulai sekarang.

Sementara dengan perempuan berambut ungu gelap pendek dengan dua jepit rambut merah di poninya itu hanya menatap kearah perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang yang dibiarkan terurai itu dengan pandangan sedikit menyelidik "Bukankah itu...," perempuan itu sedikit menjeda perkataannya sambil mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya "...gadis itu yang bersama Yuuki-kun kemarin, ternyata dia juga bersekolah disini," sambungnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang sudah menundukan kepala di meja "Tapi kenapa Yuuki-kun seperti tak senang seperti itu?" ucap Haruna yang sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, Lala-san. Silahkan menduduki bangku kosong disana," perintah Profesor Honekawa yang sudah menunjuk salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong di dekat Naruto.

"Baik, Sensei," jawab Lala sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah bangku yang ditunjuk oleh pria tua yang menjadi gurunya sekarang.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda kemarin," ajak Profesor Honekawa yang berusaha memerintahkan kepada semua murid yang ada disana untuk membuka bukunya dengan cara yang halus, dia merasakan jika suasana kelas memang sudah kondusif seperti biasanya dan dia juga tak begitu peduli jika ada murid yang memperhatikan pelajarannya atau tidak, asalkan jangan menyusahkan saja ketika pembagian laporan nilainya nanti.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Tang! Teng! Ting! Tong!**

Seluruh murid yang ada di kelas 1-A mulai menghembuskan napas mereka dengan penuh kemenangan ketika mendengar suara bel sudah menggema di seluruh kawasan SMA Sainan itu kecuali pemuda pirang jabrik yang sudah membenamkan wajahnya di dalam bantalan tangannya, suasana kelas hari ini tidak membuat perasaan hatinya lebih baik lagi. Semangat belajarnya berada pada titik terendahnya membuatnya cepat bosan dengan selama pelajaran hari ini berlangsung, ditambah dengan sumber masalah yang malah mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah ini.

"Sampai kapan ini harus berlangsung? Rasanya semangatku terus menurun setiap harinya," ucap pemuda pirang jabrik itu dengan nada pelan dan hanya bisa di dengar olehnya, ingin sekali dirinya memejamkan mata untuk sesaat dan melupakan masalah yang sekarang membuat kehidupannya itu tambah runyam. Seandainya melupakan sebuah masalah semudah itu.

Meja yang ditempati oleh kepala kuning itu berderit pelan saat seseorang sudah menduduki pinggiran meja tersebut sementara pemiliknya tak bergeming sama sekali seolah sosok yang menduduki mejanya itu hanyalah fantasi belaka baginya, sosok itu hanya merengut melihat pemuda yang sedang ditatapinya itu sama sekali tak mengangkat kepalanya. Ekor hitam yang ujungnya berbentuk hati terbalik mulai bergerak kearah kepala pemuda yang masih terbenam di bantalan kedua tangannya "Na~ ru~ to~" panggil perempuan itu sambil menggerakan ujung ekornya itu hingga menusuk-nusuk kepala pirang Naruto.

"Hmmm...," merasa terganggu dengan benda yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya membuat Naruto melenguh pelan sambil mengangkat kepalanya itu perlahan berusaha melihat siapa yang mencoba mengganggu waktu santainya ini...

'P-paha?' Iris mata kanan Naruto membulat sempurna ketika melihat kaki jenjang milik seseorang yang dibalut dengan stocking hitam panjang dan rok hijau bergaris kotak-kotak kuning menjadi yang pertama menyita perhatiannya, kepala kuning itu akhirnya terangkat sepenuhnya dengan matanya yang saling bertatapan dengan sepasang iris hijau emerald dari perempuan yang menduduki mejanya "Lala?!"

 **Gubrak!**

Seharusnya Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran dari perempuan yang selalu menempel dengannya itu tapi batinnya yang belum siap membuat dirinya harus terkejut membuatnya mendorong kuat tubuh beserta dengan kursinya itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang menghantam lantai kelas yang sangat dingin dan keras itu, sementara perempuan yang menduduki mejanya hanya memasang wajah polosnya ketika melihat laki-laki yang ingin disapanya itu malah terjungkal ke belakang.

'Tidak di kamarku, tidak di sekolah, dia selalu saja mengagetkanku,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil membangkitkan tubuh dan kursinya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Iris mata kanannya menatap kearah Lala yang masih memasang tampang polosnya kepada Naruto "Lala, sudah kubilang 'kan jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu," ucap Naruto yang tidak bosan-bosannya untuk mengingatkan perempuan itu tentang kebiasaan buruknya "Untung saja aku tak punya penyakit jantung," sambung pemuda pirang itu sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

"Tehe~ sebenarnya aku ingin menyapamu tapi melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tak semangat, tak ada salahnya juga menghiburmu," jawab perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang terjuntai itu dengan senyuman bahagia sudah terpasang di bibir tipisnya, membuat beberapa siswa yang memperhatikan Lala malah berteriak-teriak tak jelas karena senyuman itu.

Pemuda pirang itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat campur aduk sebelumnya, dia memandang kembali kearah Lala yang masih memasang ekspresi yang sama kepadanya "Sepertinya ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Lala," ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya itu adalah berupa sebuah permintaan secara tidak langsung.

"Memangnya apa?" ucap Lala yang sudah menurunkan tubuhnya dari meja milik Naruto dan berdiri tepat berhadap-hadapan dengan si pirang.

"Tentang hal pribadi sih, kurasa ini tempat yang buruk untuk membicarakannya," Naruto menjawab sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa sangat merinding karena aura-aura tak mengenakan dari beberapa siswa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jika Naruto memang ingin melakukan 'itu', aku sama sekali tak masalah," balas Lala dengan ekspresi malu-malu kucing disertai rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya menandakan jika dirinya sama sekali tak mengerti dengan balasan yang dikatakan oleh perempuan di hadapannya tapi dia bisa merasakan jika bulu kuduknya semakin menegang karena aura membunuh yang sangat kental di belakangnya, salah satu tangan Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Lala lalu menariknya pelan keluar dari kelas tersebut "Ayo, sebelum semua orang yang ada disini malah membunuhku," ajak Naruto.

"Baik!" Lala begitu terlihat bersemangat seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Pusat perhatian seolah berpusat pada pasangan kuning dan merah muda itu setiap mereka melewati kelas atau menelusuri koridor sekolah yang penuh dengan murid-murid dari tingkat satu sampai tingkat tiga, sebagian perhatian itu berisi pandangan iri terhadap laki-laki bersurai jabrik yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang terurai dan pandangan-pandangan itu berasal dari murid laki-laki.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di tempat yang sudah ditetapkan oleh murid pirang itu yaitu di atas atap sekolah yang sangat terbuka dan sangat sepi. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk membicarakan hal-hal pribadi tanpa adanya gangguan.

"Ne~ kenapa kita ke tempat ini lagi?" tanya Lala yang sudah kembali memasang wajah polosnya ketika Naruto malah membawa dirinya ke tempat yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Tentu saja untuk berbicara, lagipula tempat ini salah satu tempat kesukaanku yang bisa membuat diriku tenang, setidaknya tak akan ada orang yang menguping," jelas Naruto yang sudah membalikan tubuhnya kearah Lala hingga berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Begitu ya, memang sangat menenangkan sekali," senyum kecil sudah tersunging di bibir tipis milik perempuan bersurai merah muda itu ketika berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya "Lalu apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan denganku?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan lekat.

Wajah Naruto hanya bisa memerah ketika pandangannya tak sengaja tersita oleh benda yang ada di balik rok hijau yang terus berkibar-kibar terbawa oleh angin yang terus berhembus tak ada habisnya bahkan konsentrasi yang sempat ia rasakan sudah menghilang entah kemana 'Sialan! 'Segitiga Pengaman'nya menggangguku,' gerutu pemuda itu dalam hatinya dan berusaha fokus dengan tujuan awalnya membawa Lala ke atap ini.

"K-kenapa kau malah bersekolah disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang agar tidak menarik perhatian orang lain?" ucap Naruto yang berusaha sekeras mungkin agar pandangannya itu tidak berbelok ke hal yang lain, setidaknya dia harus mendapatkan titik terang yang jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu, Naruto," jawab Lala dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah memegangi pipinya yang merona karena malu saat mengutara alasannya "Apa itu salah bagimu?" sepasang iris hijau emerald itu menatap kearah iris biru laut dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto mulai menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepala 'kuning'nya, semua makhluk memang diberi kesempatan untuk mencari ilmu -mungkin termasuk juga Alien-, tapi jika alasan Lala untuk mencari ilmu adalah karena dirinya maka itu sungguh terlalu "Aku tak bisa mengatakan itu salah, Lala. Tapi cobalah untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang lain, kau mengerti 'kan maksudku," jelas Naruto agar perempuan itu mengerti.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh menarik perhatian orang lain?"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan menandakan perkiraannya itu terbukti benar terjadi, Lala pasti tak akan mengerti dengan penjelasan sederhana yang sempat dikatakan olehnya dan ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang menurutnya "Begini, pada dasarnya kau ini adalah makhluk yang bukan berasal dari Planet Bumi ini, Lala. Apa yang terjadi jika semua murid yang ada disini tahu tentang jati dirimu yang sebenarnya? Kau bisa dibawa ke suatu tempat yang membuatmu tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Planet Deviluke, bisa saja kau dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab," jelas laki-laki itu dengan sedikit raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Betul dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-dono, Lala-sama harus menyembunyikan jati diri Lala-sama sebagai Putri Pertama dari Raja Deviluke selama tinggal disini karena itu sangat berbahaya juga jika jati diri anda diketahui oleh orang lain," ucap Peke yang sependapat dengan penjelasan dari tunangan majikannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang," jawab Lala yang sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto dan Peke.

Naruto hanya mengelus dadanya perlahan merasakan kelegaan di dalam hatinya, setidaknya perempuan di hadapannya ini tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh ketika di SMA Sainan. Sekarang dia hanya perlu melihat hasil dari apa yang ia jelaskan kepada Lala, jika apa yang dilakukan oleh Lala berdampak positif selama di sekolah ini berarti perempuan itu memang sudah mengerti dengan 'Tidak menarik perhatian dari orang lain'. Seperti dirinya yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai Shinobi selama dirinya tinggal disini.

 **-0-0-0-**

Lima hari berlalu, lima hari juga Lala bersekolah di SMA Sainan...

Kepribadian Lala yang sangat ceria dan mudah bergaul membuat perempuan itu bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan beberapa teman dari berbagai tingkat baik itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan bahkan hampir semua murid dan guru yang ada di SMA Sainan mengenal perempuan alien itu, memang tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Lala karena interaksi memang kebutuhan yang sangat diperlukan bagi semua makhluk hidup. Tapi ada yang membuat Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan posisi mulut terbuka dengan lebar, contohnya seperti...

Membuat karikatur aneh ketika pelajaran seni berlangsung membuat semua murid dan guru seni yang ada di kelas seni terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang digambar Lala...

Atau...

Melemparkan bola baseball dengan kekuatan setara dengan menggunakan senjutsu hingga siapapun tak berani memukul bola yang meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh itu...

Atau...

Sepertinya yang terakhir tak perlu dijelaskan, 'Masa Depan'nya hampir hancur lagi karena dilempari beberapa barang-barang yang dikategorikan tak masuk akal yang ada di dalam ruang ganti perempuan itu. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mencegah Lala agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi, tetapi dia tak tahu akan seperti itu jadinya. Rambut kuningnya serasa ingin rontok dari kepalanya karena tingkah laku Lala yang sedikit berlebihan menurutnya, sepertinya perempuan itu memang belum mengerti betul dengan apa yang dikatakannya kemarin.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk melawan seribu Shiro-Zetsu daripada aku harus dititipi perempuan yang menyandang status alien itu," gerutunya sambil menaiki tangga yang akan menuntunnya menuju lantai dua dimana kelasnya itu terletak, pemuda itu seperti sudah tak memiliki gairah untuk hidup lagi.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa seseorang dari belakangnya.

Dengan ekspresi malas dan tak memiliki gairah hidup, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap si penyapa yang ternyata adalah sahabat yang menempati kelas yang sama dengannya, senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sudah mendekat kearahnya "Saruyama... Tumben kau ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Saruyama yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ini waktunya istirahat, Naruto. Siapapun boleh berkeliaran dimanapun selama istirahat belum berakhir," jawab Saruyama dengan menyungingkan senyum lebarnya "Dimana Lala-san? Biasanya dia selalu menempel denganmu, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menggedikan bahunya perlahan menandakan dirinya tak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan Lala sekarang, dari semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi dia sama sekali tak bersama dengan perempuan itu "Aku tak tahu, mungkin dia bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kau tahu 'kan sejak kedatangannya kesini dia sudah populer di kalangan murid-murid," jawab Naruto yang terlihat sangat lesu sekali.

"Lelaki macam apa kau ini yang tidak tahu dimana tunangannya sendiri?"

"Aku tahu maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, setelah kau tahu dia ada dimana, kau pasti akan kesana dan menggodanya lagi. Gerak-gerikmu sudah bisa aku baca," ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu rencanaku?" tanya Saruyama sedikit kaget dengan tebakan Naruto.

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu yang mencurigakan itu," jawab Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Saruyama.

"Naruto!"

Suara teriakan tersebut membuat kedua laki-laki yang bersahabat itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu berasal dan melihat perempuan yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan sudah berlari kearah mereka, mungkin tepatnya kearah pemuda pirang yang dipanggilnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu!" ujar Lala yang langsung menerjang kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa.

 **Brukkk!**

Laki-laki bersurai hitam jabrik yang menantang gravitasi itu hanya melebarkan matanya dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar ketika melihat sepasang manusia yang sangat aneh itu sudah saling menindih satu sama lain dengan sang perempuan diatas dan sang lelaki di bawahnya, siapapun yang menatap kejadian itu pasti akan memikirkan hal yang tidak karena posisi mereka.

"L-lala? Bisakah kau menghampiriku sewajarnya saja maksudku tidak menerjangku seperti itu?" ucap Naruto yang menatap datar kearah sang pemiliki manik hijau yang berada di atasnya.

Lala hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari Naruto "Jika tidak seperti ini, aku yakin kau akan kabur lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," perempuan itu seakan-akan tak memiliki beban apapun ketika menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh laki-laki di bawahnya, itu karena prilaku Naruto yang mulai terlihat aneh belakangan ini.

"Tapi jika kau terus melakukannya bisa-bisa tulang punggungku patah semua karena terus membentur lantai, Lala," ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan nada kesal, entah sudah berapa kali dirinya harus jatuh menghantam lantai karena ulah Lala. Dia sudah lupa berada di hitungan berapa dirinya terjatuh sekarang.

"Tak apa-apa, aku akan menciptakan alat yang bisa membuat tulang punggungmu itu beres lagi, Naruto. Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu terus seperti ini," ucap Lala dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah memeluk leher Naruto lalu menempelkan pipinya sendiri dengan pipi berguratan tipis milik Naruto, dia memang tak pernah memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya asalkan dirinya terus bersama dengan pemuda 'kuning' itu.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam ketika mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Lala dan sepertinya perempuan itu memang tak mengalami perubahan "Perempuan memang makhluk yang merepotkan," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya saja, matanya melirik kearah Lala yang masih menggesekan pipi mulusnya dengan pipi yang dihiasi tiga guratan tipis itu "Bangunlah, Lala. Bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi dan...," Naruto sedikit menggantungkan perkataannya dan melihat hampir semua murid di koridor itu menatap mereka berdua "...aku tak suka jadi pusat perhatian," lanjutnya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau berjanji sesuatu padaku," ucap perempuan itu yang masih melakukan hal yang sama pada laki-laki yang ada di bawahnya.

'Pasti Riko atau Mikan yang membocorkan rahasiaku tentang janji.'

Kemudian Naruto menganggukan kepalanya menandakan dirinya akan menyetujui permintaan janji itu "Lalu aku harus berjanji apa padamu?" ucap Naruto dengan nada malasnya.

"Jangan kabur dariku lagi, oke?"

Pemuda pirang itu menghembuskan napasnya mendengar permintaan dari perempuan bersurai merah muda yang terdengar sedikit kekanak-kanakan tapi jika tidak dituruti malah Naruto sendiri yang akan kerepotan "Itu soal mudah, Lala," ucap Naruto yang sedikit menoleh kearah Lala ketika kulit yang bertempelan dengan pipinya itu sudah tidak terasa lagi.

"Benarkah kau mau melakukannya?" ucap Lala dengan sepasang mata hijau jadenya sudah berbinar mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh laki-laki pirang itu.

Bola mata sebelah kanan milik Naruto menatap sepasang mata hijau jade milik Lala dengan penuh keyakinan agar perempuan itu percaya perihal janjinya "Tentu saja, aku tak pernah melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri," entah kenapa dia malah teringat masa lalu ketika mengatakannya.

 **Grep!**

 **Nyutt!**

"Mmmpphh..."

"Aku semakin sayang kepadamu, Naruto!" ujar Lala yang sudah memeluk kepala kuning milik Naruto dengan erat lalu membenamkannya tepat di dadanya yang memiliki ukuran lumayan besar untuk ukuran remaja seusianya.

Sementara Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, dia harus memilih antara bersyukur karena diperlakukan sangat istimewa oleh perempuan alien yang memiliki wajah cantik itu atau merutuki apa yang sedang terjadi padanya bahkan dia bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan membunuh 'Ini sungguh bukan keinginanku,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya dengan kelopak mata kanannya yang sudah terpejam, otak pintar yang terkadang bebal itu belum bisa memikirkan jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Kami pulang!"

Ekspresi wajah yang dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu terlihat sangat kacau sekali ditambah dengan perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang yang terus menempel padanya dengan merangkul tangannya itu sangat erat membuat perempuan bersurai oranye gelap itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kakak angkat dengan tunangan yang belum diakui sepenuhnya, lelaki pirang itu hanya menoleh kepada sang adik yang masih terkekeh dengan memberikan tatapan datar disertai sedikit aura membunuh membuat adik angkatnya itu terdiam.

"Selamat datang! Naruto, Riko-nee, Lala-san," sahut seseorang yang sudah keluar dari pintu ruang keluarga dengan menggunakan apron putih sebagai lapisan bajunya dan sendok sayur di tangan kanannya, sepasang iris emas kecoklatan itu menatap sekilas kearah kakak angkatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kakak kandungnya seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan kakak angkatnya, tapi yang ditanya malah menggedikan bahunya seolah tak tahu.

"Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi, pastikan jika tubuh kalian sudah bebas dari keringat saat makan," ucap Mikan layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang memperingati anaknya ditambah dengan sendok sayur yang teracung-acung kearah ketiga orang itu.

"Baik!" seru ketiga orang tersebut dengan nada yang berbeda-beda.

Setelah melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya di tempat penyimpanan sepatu, satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada disana melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai kearah tangga yang akan menuntunnya ke lantai dua, tujuannya kali ini adalah kamarnya. Dia juga ingin segera berendam dengan air hangat untuk menyantaikan otot-ototnya yang sedikit menegang itu, dia tak menyangka jika perempuan alien itu sangat agresif ditambah dengan sifat polosnya yang sangat menyusahkan, siapa sangka kehidupannya di dunia ini malah lebih menyusahkan daripada di Dunia Shinobi dulu.

Bukan tindakan jantan jika dirinya malah lari dari masalah yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang, jika dirinya malah kabur maka nasib Bumi ada dalam ambang bahaya. Raja penguasa Planet Deviluke itu tak akan diam sepenuhnya jika melihat anaknya disakiti oleh manusia bumi sepertinya, dia hanya bisa menjambak rambut pirang jabriknya itu kuat-kuat seolah ingin melepaskan masalah itu dari kepalanya saat itu juga. Tapi melepaskan diri dari masalah tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Naruto kenapa ya?" tanya Lala sambil memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia sedang bingung dengan ekspresi lesu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Lala-san. Mungkin Naruto ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dulu, sebaiknya Lala-san ikut denganku saja membantu Mikan, ya?" pinta Riko dengan kedua tangannya saling bertautan di depan dadanya.

"Baik, Riko-chan!" seru Lala yang terlihat masih bersemangat.

Keduanya pun akhirnya memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dimana Mikan yang sedang menyiapkan makanan agar bisa disantap malam ini juga, itu memang sudah kebiasaan Mikan semenjak orang tua mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Walaupun Mikan masih duduk di kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar, tetapi kemampuan memasaknya bahkan jauh diatas Riko yang merupakan kakak kandungnya yang duduk di Sekolah Menengah Atas itu. Mikan hanya ingin dirinya bisa diandalkan oleh kedua kakaknya agar dia tak terus bergantung pada mereka berdua, dia juga ingin mandiri seperti kedua kakaknya itu.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Huuuhh..."

Jika saja udara memiliki wujud layaknya benda padat atau cair, aku pasti bisa melihat bagaimana udara itu keluar dari mulutku dengan jumlah volume yang sangat besar. Selama kelangsungan hidupku yang terus berjalan setiap detiknya, masalah yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang ini lebih rumit daripada memikirkan cara menyeret Sasuke kembali ke tanah para pendahulunya berasal yaitu Desa Konoha. Jika saja aku salah sedikit saja dalam mengambil keputusan, maka taruhannya adalah nasib bumi yang malah akan musnah layaknya Duniaku yang sebelumnya.

Mungkin aku harus mengikuti alurnya terlebih dahulu, dimana status laki-lakiku jika diriku malah lari dari tanggung jawab. Tapi tanggung jawabnya yang sewajarnya saja, bukan seperti ini...

Dasar memusingkan saja!

Otot-ototku yang sempat tegang dan kelelahan itu mulai merenggang dan rileks seperti biasanya saat kutenggelamkan tubuhku di dalam bathub yang diisi air hangat yang sangat nyaman di tubuhku, bisa dibilang ini terapi kecil-kecilan agar tubuh lebih santai setelah beberapa lama digunakan untuk beraktivitas berat. Jika saja aku masih ada di Dunia Shinobi dan Si Pertapa Genit masih ada, dia pasti akan mengajakku berendam di onsen setelah latihan berat yang selalu kujalani. Otakku selalu saja bernostalgia ke masa lalu, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya, itu kenangan yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

 **Sreek!**

Jantungku hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara gesekan antara kayu dan tembok, kepalaku langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi yang sempat kututup dengan rapat...

"Lala!"

Perempuan alien itu sudah berdiri diambang pintu tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang apapun, jika dia perempuan yang normal, pasti Lala akan berteriak ketika melihatku ada di dalam kamar mandi ini karena diriku tak sengaja melihat tubuhnya. Tapi, itu Lala, perempuan alien yang polosnya minta ampun. Dia malah tersenyum ketika aku menyebut namanya "Ah, kebetulan juga Naruto ada disini," dia menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan rapat seperti sebelumnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah bathub yang sedang kutempati.

"K-kenapa kau malah masuk kesini, Lala?"

 **Byur!**

Lala malah dengan sengaja masuk ke dalam bathub yang sedang kutempati sehingga diriku dan perempuan itu saling berhadapan satu sama lain "Tentu saja untuk mandi dan aku tak mengira jika Naruto ada disini," jawabnya dengan nada senang.

Kuteguk ludahku dengan susah payah, dia memang berendam tapi dia berendam hanya setengah badan saja. Kedua dadanya yang terlihat berkembang pesat daripada remaja perempuan seusianya terlihat menggoda dan anehnya Lala sama sekali tak ingin menutupinya atau menurunkan tubuhnya agar terendal seluruhnya, ini godaan dari iblis alien berwajah cantik di depanku.

"Tapi kau bisa menungguku selesai dulu, jangan asal terobos begitu saja," Lala memang selalu seperti itu, terkadang dia menyelinap ke kamarku lalu tidur di sampingku dengan keadaan telanjang dan pemandangan itulah yang selalu saja mengawali hariku.

"Memang apa salahnya mandi bersama? Bukankah kita sudah bertunangan? Jadi, tak masalah, ya 'kan?"

Kepalaku tertunduk mendengar Lala yang malah mengungkit-ngungkit masalah tentang pertunangan yang tidak disengaja itu, reflekku sebagai seorang ninja belumlah tumpul sepenuhnya karena aku mengira jika percikan listrik itu serangan dari seseorang. Jadi, aku berusaha menghindar tapi tanganku malah mendarat di payudaranya. Jadi, siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam masalah ini? Dasar peraturan planet yang menyebalkan.

Kepalaku kembali terangkat lalu menatap Lala yang masih tersenyum bahagia sambil membalas tatapanku, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku "Ada apa, Lala? Sepertinya kau terlihat bahagia sekali," mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu adalah salah satu cara agar perempuan mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan itu berkaitan juga dengan ekspresinya.

"Tentu saja, dikarenakan besok sekolah libur jadi Mikan dan Riko mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan berkeliling Kota Sainan ini. Naruto juga ikut, 'kan?"

"Eh? Jalan-jalan?"

Tunggu dulu... Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu jika Mikan dan Riko mengajak Lala untuk berjalan-jalan? Apalagi rencana mereka kali ini?

"Yap, kami baru membicarakannya tadi dan karena Naruto tidak ada disana, jadi aku menyusulmu kesini sekalian mandi bersama denganmu," dia mengatakannya dengan nada ceria, sebenarnya dia tahu batasan antara perempuan dan laki-laki atau tidak sih?

Sepertinya aku harus berbicara lagi dengan mereka, dasar adik-adik menyusahkan!

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku gosok punggungmu? Aku ingin sekali melakukannya padamu, katanya itu bisa mempererat hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang sudah menjalin hubungan."

"Menggosok punggung...?"

Itu berarti...

Aku melihat Lala mulai merangkak mendekati tubuhku yang terpojok di salah satu sisi bathub itu, tubuhku benar-benar terkunci sekarang ditambah tubuh menggodanya ada di hadapanku.

"Tidak!"

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya, minna!

Ya karena kesibukan saya yang lumayan padat kemarin membuat pikiran saya kocar-kacir entah kemana dan membuat cerita ini terbengkalai beberapa minggu lamanya, semoga kalian menikmati chapter kali ini.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini, walaupun humornya terkadang gagal.

Dan saya juga punya cerita baru, mungkin menggantikan Archers Element. Itu juga cerita X-Over, entah kapan saya publish-nya, saya belum tahu tapi saya rasa dalam waktu dekat ini bisa.

Silahkan disimak...

 **Shizen no Yōso no Supiritto**

 **(Naruto X Date a Live)**

 **Summary:**

Ksatria, sebutan bagi roh pertama yang menginjakan kakinya di bumi ketika gempa luar angkasa terjadi untuk pertama kalinya yang hampir meratakan seluruh benua Asia. Menjadi penengah antara manusia dan roh memang mustahil tapi bisa saja itu terjadi.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love naRUto**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **To Love Ru** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** Harem (Permanent!)

 **Summary:**

Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bersama dengan tujuan barunya, ia yakin jika dia bisa menyelesaikannya.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Echhi, Soft-Lime, Human!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Fem!Rito(Riko), Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 05**

 **Tujuan, Kencan dan Rahasiaku**

Dengan dua kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup, pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu tersenyum sambil menikmati angin pelan yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Tak perlu melihat pun, laki-laki itu sudah tahu tempat yang sedang ia pijak saat ini bahkan telapak kakinya sudah lama tak merasakan rerumputan lembut yang sedang ia pijak saat ini.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, aku tidak kesini," ujarnya yang sama sekali tak mengubah posisinya atau ekspresinya, dia menghirup udara yang berkumpul di sekitarnya. Perasaan nyaman dan tenang yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun.

" **Selamat datang kembali, bocah!** "

Pemuda yang disebut 'Bocah' itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya menampakan iris biru yang menenangkan di sebelah kanan dan iris ungu beraura mistis di sebelah kirinya, senyuman itu semakin lebar ketika mendengar suara bariton nan mengerikan itu "Terima kasih atas sambutannya," ucapnya sambil mengadahkan pandangannya menatap sosok rubah oranye besar yang sedang duduk bersila tepat di depannya, baik pemuda itu ataupun sang rubah, mereka menunjukan seringai rubahnya.

"Sepertinya rasa khawatirku ini sudah terobati ketika kondisi kalian saat ini terlihat baik-baik saja," dia tersenyum lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada ke delapan bijuu yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei dan Gyuuki terlihat sangat senang ketika melihat pemuda itu.

" **Gara-gara kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra, kami harus tertidur dan beristirahat untuk waktu yang lama untuk mengisi chakra kami kembali. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami,** " bijuu berekor empat berwujud kera merah itu kembali bisa berinteraksi dengan Jinchuuriki-nya saat ini.

"Yah, kalian terlalu memaksakan untuk membantuku setelah chakra kalian terkuras begitu banyak. Tak heran jika kalian semua kelelahan setelahnya, termasuk juga kau, Kurama," ucap Naruto yang memandang kearah rubah kolosal yang berdiri di hadapannya "Kau selalu saja memprovokasi yang lainnya," lanjutnya dengan seringai rubah terpasang di bibirnya.

" **Kondisimu kala itu juga sangat memprihatikan, Naruto. Kau hampir sekarat karena mengeluarkan jurus pemusnah hanya untuk mengalahkan Kaguya, bukankah Rikudo-jiji sudah memberitahumu untuk menyegelnya?** " Kurama hanya tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Jinchuuriki-nya, sudah banyak kesulitan yang dihadapi oleh Naruto. Dia tak mau jika si pirang itu mati sebelum dirinya merasakan bagaimana rasanya bahagia di dalam kehidupannya.

Naruto hanya cengengesan mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut rubah itu "Ehehe... Saat itu, aku sedang kalap dan terbawa emosi karena dia membunuh Sasuke tepat di hadapanku," ekspresi pemuda pirang itu berubah drastis ketika menyadari jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya "Maka dari itu, aku berniat untuk melenyapkannya dengan tanganku sendiri," sambungnya sorot mata yang terlihat sangat sedih.

Tatapan-tatapan membunuh dari ke-delapan bijuu terarah pada Kurama yang malah menyinggung kejadian itu kembali, rubah itu malah mendengus pelan karena dirinya malah membahas topik yang sangat tidak tepat " **Hmm, sudahlah. Yang terpenting kau sudah mengalahkannya dengan segenap kekuatan yang kau miliki, kau memang mirip sekali dengan Rikudo-jiji dan salah satu cucunya itu,** " Kurama harus mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menggosokan punggung tangan kanannya itu pada kedua matanya lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kurama yang masih ada di hadapannya "Dengan begitu, aku sudah menepati janjiku pada seluruh pasukan Aliansi Shinobi," ujar Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala.

Semua bijuu yang ada disana bernapas lega ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah kembali pada kepribadian asalnya.

" **Oh ya, Naruto-kun?** " panggil bijuu berekor dua berwujud kucing dengan aksen api biru di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Matatabi?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah bijuu berekor dua, ekspresi keheranan terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya saat ini.

" **Apa kau masih mau untuk melaksanakan rencana itu?** " Para bijuu juga ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh host mereka ini ke depannya nanti, tapi melihat kesalahan yang terjadi pada jurus perpindahan ruang dan waktu itu, mereka jadi tak yakin untuk meneruskannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari 'si kucing berekor dua' itu "Entahlah, itu yang selalu saja membuatku dilema ketika memejamkan mata ini. Diriku yang lain ingin melaksanakan rencana itu dan menyelamatkan Dunia Shinobi dari kehancuran yang dibuat oleh Kaguya, tapi diriku yang satunya sudah nyaman berada di dunia ini dan merasakan apa yang sebelumnya belum pernah kurasakan disana. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, semuanya?" Ya, itu adalah pilihan tersulit yang harus diambil olehnya.

" **Kau tahu, kami lebih senang melihat Jinchuuriki kami bahagia daripada melihatnya menderita lagi dan merasakan masa kelamnya untuk kedua kalinya. Lagipula mereka sudah bahagia di alam sana dan lebih bahagia lagi melihatmu mengalahkan Kaguya, itu sudah cukup bagi mereka,** " ujar bijuu berekor lima berwujud perpaduan antara kuda dan lumba-lumba itu, sementara ke-delapan bijuu yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Pupil biru langit itu melebar ketika mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kokuo, mereka menginginkan kebahagiaan Jinchuuriki-nya, itu berarti kebahagiaan dirinya "K-kalian...," kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca pertanda dia sangat terharu dengan dukungan yang diberikan oleh ke-sembilan bijuu itu. Kepalanya langsung menunduk dengan lengan kanannya yang sudah menutupi kedua matanya, tubuh itu bergetar pelan.

" **Dasar cengeng, begitu saja sudah nangis,** " ejek Kurama pada pemuda Kuning yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa katamu, bola bulu?" Dia menggosok-gosokan lengannya itu di kedua matanya kemudian pandangan tajam sudah terarah pada rubah berukuran besar itu "Ngajak berantem ya!" teriaknya yang tak terima dengan ejekan dari Kurama.

'Terima kasih, semuanya,' batin Naruto, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Dukungan dari bijuu yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri memang sangat berarti baginya.

"Umm?" Naruto mengadahkan pandangannya keatas ketika melihat salah satu tangan dari ke-sembilan bijuu itu sudah saling bertumpuk satu sama lain diatas kepalanya, dia sudah tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka bersembilan itu.

 **Tep!**

Kepalan tangan Naruto menyentuh telapak tangan Kurama yang berada di bagian paling bawah dari tumpukan tangan tersebut, cengiran lebar sudah kembali terpasang di bibirnya "Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua, kalian sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Jadi, kita harus terus berjuang bersama... selamanya," ucapan semangat dari sang Jinchuuriki ke-sembilan bijuu itu yang bisa membuat siapa saja tersenyum.

"Yah, walaupun kekuatan seorang Shinobi tak akan terpakai di dunia ini," sambung Naruto yang sudah cengengesan tak jelas.

" **Itu tak masalah bagiku.** "

" **Kerja sama kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan.** "

" **Kita bisa melakukannya.** "

" **Memang sudah seharusnya kita bersama-sama seperti dulu.** "

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah pandangannya terasa mengabur, dia tahu sebentar lagi dirinya akan sadar dari tidur lelapnya "Maaf, semuanya. Aku harus pergi dulu, ada urusan yang harus kuurus hari ini," pamit pemuda pirang pada seluruh bijuu yang ada disana.

" **Uuuu... Bilang saja kau ingin kencan dengan kedua adik angkatmu dan perempuan misterius itu, Naruto-kun,** " goda Matatabi.

"I-itu hanya jalan-jalan biasa, bukan kencan," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja gelagapan ketika mendengar godaan dari kucing berekor dua itu.

" **Kami tahu apa yang kau rasakan lho, Naruto-kun,** " Matatabi melancarkan godaannya pada si pirang itu.

"Terserah kalian!"

" **Hahahaha!** "

 **-0-0-0-**

"Naruto! Ayo bangun!"

Suara lembut nan menggoda itu menggema di kamar pribadi milik pemuda pirang yang masih menyelam di alam mimpinya, seorang perempuan berambut merah muda panjang sudah mendudukan bokongnya diatas perut laki-laki yang masih saja memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan perempuan itu bertumpu pada dada bidang di bawahnya.

"Naruto! Ayo bangun! Naruto sudah janji akan ikut jalan-jalan hari ini," ujar perempuan itu dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah seolah tubuh laki-laki itu adalah trampolin, memang tidak biasanya laki-laki itu belum bangun sepagi ini.

Pemuda yang namanya disebut oleh perempuan itu mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya menampakan iris biru langit dan bola mata ungu yang memiliki pola yang sangat aneh, langit-langit kamar dan silaunya matahari menjadi sesuatu yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika kedua matanya terbuka. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyum kecil karena ia bisa bertemu dengan ke-sembilan bijuu yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya, rasa khawatir yang sempat hinggap di hatinya sudah menghilang tak berbekas setelah melihat semua bijuu itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Akhirnya... Naruto bangun juga!"

Pandangannya mulai turun dari langit-langit kamar itu menuju asal suara yang ia dengar dan beban yang ia rasakan diatas perutnya "Lala, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lemah, dia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Tehe~ tentu saja membangunkanmu, Naruto sudah berjanji akan ikut jalan-jalan hari ini," Lala terlihat sangat senang saat ini, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuknya yaitu jalan-jalan dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Dia juga ingin tahu seperti apa Kota Sainan itu.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit membeku sebentar ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Lala "Jalan-jalan?" beo Naruto yang mulai tersadar, kedua pupil mata yang berbeda satu sama lain itu menatap wajah cantik dari perempuan yang menindih tubuhnya dengan jaraknya yang lumayan dekat "Lala, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memakai pakaian ketika tidur. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Salah satu kegiatan rutin Naruto semenjak ada Lala disini adalah mengingatkan perempuan itu untuk memakai baju ketika tidur dan itu terjadi di pagi hari.

"Naruto?" panggil perempuan itu dengan pandangannya terfokus pada salah satu mata Naruto yang terlihat aneh.

"Ada apa, Lala?" tanggap laki-laki pirang itu, sudah beberapa kali dia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya melalui mulutnya 'Tahan, Naruto. Tahan! Jangan sampai insting hewanimu menguasai tubuhmu. Eh... Hewan?' bahkan dia tak fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Itu mata yang sangat indah," mata hijau bak batu emerald itu terpaku pada mata ungu berpola aneh milik Naruto.

"Eh?" Pemuda sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar pujian dari mulut perempuan yang menindih tubuhnya, tangan kirinya meraba-raba kepalanya. Benar saja dengan apa yang diperkirakannya sekarang, penutup mata kirinya itu sudah menghilang entah kemana dan dengan segera pemuda itu menutup mata sebelah kirinya "Lala, jangan tatap mataku seperti itu!" titah Naruto.

Terlambat!

Yang terlihat dalam mata hijau jade itu hanyalah kekosongan menandakan jika kesadaran pemiliknya sedang teralihkan oleh sesuatu setelah menatap mata ungu berpola riak air dengan tiga bintik di setiap garisnya...

 **-0-0-0-**

 _"I-ini ada dimana?"_

 _Setelah berhasil mengambil kesadarannya kembali, Lala baru menyadari jika dirinya sekarang bukan berada di dalam kamar pribadi milik Naruto bersama dengan pemiliknya. Tapi sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas dengan pepohonan berukuran besar sebagai pinggiran padang rumput tersebut, dia juga sedikit bingung kenapa dirinya ada disini dengan tubuh yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang apapun karena Peke sendiri masih beristirahat untuk mengisi energinya._

 _Sekarang kebingungan melanda otaknya, ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana karena dirinya sama sekali tak mengenal tempat itu bahkan di Planet Deviluke sekalipun "Naruto?" nama itulah yang otomatis langsung muncul di dalam otaknya sehingga mulutnya tanpa sadar memanggil nama itu. Dia tak tahu harus meminta tolong kepada siapa lagi selain pemuda pirang yang sudah menjadi tunangannya itu, dia tak menemukan pemuda itu dimanapun._

 _"Grrrr...!"_

 _Kepala merah muda itu menoleh kearah suara itu berasal dan menemukan sosok makhluk seperti manusia berkulit putih atau dalam istilahnya adalah albino memiliki warna rambut dan pupil mata yang sama yaitu hijau gelap, melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai kearah Lala dengan ekspresi membunuh terlihat jelas di wajahnya._

 _"Permisi, tuan. Apa kau tahu ini dimana? Dan apa kau bertemu dengan tunanganku -Naruto?" tanya Lala dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari seringai di bibir makhluk putih itu._

 _"Graaaa!"_

 _Iris serupa batu emerald itu melebar sempurna ketika melihat makhluk putih itu malah melompat menuju kearahnya dengan ekspresi menyeramkan di wajahnya, dia sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk menghindari terjangan makhluk putih itu dan malah terbengong di tempat berdirinya._

 _"_ _ **Rasengan!**_ _"_

 _Teriakan seseorang menyadarkan kembali kesadarannya dan dia melihat makhluk kuning terang yang sudah menabrakan bola biru di tangan kanannya itu pada tubuh makhluk putih yang akan menerjang kearahnya..._

 _ **Blaaar!**_

 _Suara ledakan itu menggelegar di padang rumput tersebut itu dan mendorong tubuh makhluk putih itu menuju arah rerimbunan pohon yang ada disana, sudah dipastikan jika makhluk putih itu akan berhenti setelah menabrak beberapa pohon besar yang ada disana._

 _ **Tap!**_

 _Sosok kuning itu mendarat dengan selamat diatas permukaan padang rumput tersebut dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah Lala yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Lala?" tanya sosok itu yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan perempuan bersurai merah muda itu, tapi dilihat dari manapun perempuan itu tak tergores sedikitpun._

 _"Wah!" Dengan matanya yang berbinar, dia menatap kagum kearah sosok kuning yang ada di depannya walaupun dia sedikit familiar dengan wajah sosok kuning itu "Hebat sekali! Kau seperti peramal saja yang langsung tahu namaku walaupun baru satu kali bertemu," ucap Lala yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan sosok kuning itu, mirip sekali dengan kemampuan ayahnya._

 _Sosok kuning itu hanya menepuk dahinya perlahan setelah mendengar pujian dari perempuan yang ada dihadapannya "Apa kau tidak ingat aku, Lala? Ini aku, Naruto," memang sangat susah jika berhadapan dengan perempuan yang polosnya sudah melewati batas. Contohnya saja tadi, bukannya menghindar ketika diterjang Shiro-Zetsu, dia malah terbengong di tempat seperti orang bodoh. Sepertinya perempuan itu memang tidak tahu jika dirinya sedang terancam tadi._

 _"Eh? Naruto?" beo Lala yang sedikit tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di depannya, dia memperhatikan setiap inchi dari tubuh sosok kuning yang ada di depannya. Dia memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya keatas telapak tangannya dengan perlahan setelah menyadari jika sosok itu memang sangat mirip sekali dengan Naruto, atau sosok di depannya itu memang Naruto(?)._

 _"Tapi kenapa Naruto berpakaian seperti itu?" Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto dengan raut kebingungan di wajahnya._

 _"Hm?" Kepala Naruto sedikit menunduk perlahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya sekarang ini, dia bisa melihat kedua tangannya menjadi kuning karena terselimuti oleh chakra yang pernah ia dapatkan setelah mengalahkan Kurama. Sepertinya Lala memang masuk ke dalam salah satu ingatan masa lalunya ketika menatap mata Rinnengannya "Bisa dibilang jika ini adalah salah satu kemampuanku dan kau orang pertama yang melihat diriku dalam balutan chakra bijuu ini," jelasnya._

 _Lala tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto "Benarkah aku adalah orang pertama yang melihat Naruto seperti ini?"_

 _Pemuda pirang itu menganggukan kepalanya, setidaknya itu dihitung sejak dirinya sampai di dunia tak dikenal ini._

 _"Lalu ini ada dimana, Naruto?" tanya Lala lagi._

 _'Rasa ingin tahunya kumat lagi, aku harus segera mengeluarkannya dari sini,' tanggap Naruto ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari perempuan itu._

 _"Itu tidak penting sekarang, Lala. Kau harus pergi secepatnya dari sini, sangat berbahaya jika kau terlama di dalam dunia Ilusi ini," Naruto berusaha membelokan topik permbicaraan, kedua tangannya sudah bertumpu pada kedua bahu milik Lala agar perempuan itu bisa mendengarkannya dengan seksama._

 _"A-apa Naruto mengusirku?" tanya Lala dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis._

 _Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Lala "Aku bukannya ingin mengusirmu, tapi aku ingin membawamu lagi ke dunia yang sebenarnya. Ini bukan tempat yang aman bagi orang sepertimu," ucap Naruto yang berusaha meyakinkan Lala agar membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran menyimpangnya itu._

 _"Jadi, Naruto mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Lala lagi yang terlihat sangat senang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto._

 _"Tentu saja, selama kau ada disini, kau menjadi tanggung jawabku, Lala," bisa sangat gawat jika terjadi sesuatu pada Lala, Planet Bumi yang ditinggalinya ini bisa dalam bahaya besar "Sekarang tutup matamu dan berkonsentrasilah agar kau bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, Lala," perintah Naruto._

 _"Umm... Baiklah," ucap Lala yang menyanggupi perintah dari Naruto lalu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya rapat-rapat dengan senyum terpasang di bibir ranumnya._

 _Naruto mengerutkan dahinya menandakan jika dirinya sedikit bingung kenapa Lala masih ada di depannya, seharusnya tubuh Lala sudah menghilang jika memang perempuan itu menuruti perintahnya untuk berkonsentrasi "Lala?" panggil Naruto._

 _"Ya?" sahut Lala dengan kedua matanya masih terpejam._

 _"Kurasa kau gagal melakukannya," Naruto menghembuskan napasnya perlahan karena dia tahu jika perempuan itu tak akan bisa melakukannya dengan benar "Pada akhirnya, harus aku juga yang turun tangan," sambungnya dengan nada pelan._

 _Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Lala membuat Lala membuka matanya kembali dan menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat berdekatan dengannya, wajahnya merona tipis karena baru kali ini pemuda itu melakukan hal ini padanya "N-naruto?"_

 _"Sekarang pejamkan matamu lagi dan berkonsentrasi, kita akan keluar sama-sama dari sini," titah pemuda pirang itu dengan senyuman menenangkan tercipta di bibirnya, kedua kelopak matanya juga sudah tertutup dengan rapat seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Lala sebelumnya._

 _"Baiklah, Naruto," Lala juga kembali memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat lalu berkonsentrasi penuh seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto, hatinya terasa sangat tenang bila berada di dekat Naruto seperti dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang._

 **-0-0-0-**

"Uhhh?"

Perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang itu membuka matanya kembali setelah merasakan rasa panas yang menyengat pada tubuhnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata denga pupil berbeda lalu salah satu kelopak matanya tertutup menyembunyikan mata berpola unik itu dari siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Lala," laki-laki pirang itu terlihat senang melihat Lala kembali membuka matanya menandakan kesadarannya kembali pada pemiliknya.

"N-naruto? T-tadi 'kan kita berada di padang rumput itu, K-kenapa sekarang kita ada disini lagi?" tanya Lala yang sudah dilanda kebingungan.

"Hmm... Kau tak perlu tahu, Lala," Naruto membalas kebingungan Lala dengan cengiran lebarnya "Hanya satu pesanku padamu: Jangan menatap mata kiriku terlalu dalam, atau bisa-bisa kau terlempar ke masa laluku lagi," salah satu tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Lala dengan lembut, dia sedikit tak percaya jika Lala malah masuk ke dalam Dunia Genjutsu-nya. Untung saja dia hanya masuk ke dalam kilasan masa lalunya, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika perempuan itu salah masuk.

"Eh? Baiklah jika Naruto bilang seperti itu," ucap Lala dengan senyum di bibir tipisnya, dia tak mau menyinggung hal itu lagi sekarang.

 **Krieet!**

Naruto dan Lala menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang sudah berderit menandakan ada seseorang yang membukanya, di ambang pintu sana sudah ada Mikan yang memasang wajah terkejut karena melihat kakak angkatnya itu sedang memangku perempuan yang menyebut dirinya adalah tunangan kakaknya tanpa mengenakan busana sama sekali. Ekspresi Mikan berubah menjadi datar seolah dia tak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak angkatnya itu "Maaf mengganggu pagi kalian yang indah, tapi kalian harus segera mandi dan sarapan atau acara jalan-jalannya tak akan jadi," ucap Mikan yang tadinya ingin membangunkan kakaknya, tapi melihat posisi yang dilakukan kakaknya, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

 **Blam!**

Pintu bercat coklat itu kembali tertutup dengan paksa setelah gadis bersurai coklat panjang dengan bagian atasnya yang diikat menariknya dengan kekuatan penuh...

Naruto bisa merasakan jika Lala sudah turun dari pangkuannya membuat beban di tubuhnya sedikit berkurang "Acara jalan-jalan, kami datang!" seru perempuan itu dengan nada bahagia lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang apapun dengan ekor hitamnya yang bergerak kesana-kemari, dia sudah keluar lalu menuruni tangga yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Ada-ada saja, dia seperti anak kecil," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, sifat polos dan kekanak-kanakannya membuat siapa saja tersenyum. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya juga harus polos seperti tadi?

"Eh? Tumben aku bisa bertahan melihat dirinya telanjang," Naruto langsung menepuk-nepukan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipinya "Sadar, Naruto. Dia bukan ramen yang bisa kau makan."

Setelah itu, Naruto bangkit dari ranjang kesayangannya dan membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang terjadi diatasnya. Dia memasangkan penutup mata yang terbuat dari kapas putih itu diatas kelopak mata kirinya, dia masih belum siap untuk menunjukannya pada orang lain bahkan adiknya sendiri. Walaupun Zastin sempat menyinggung perihal itu tempo hari.

'Menyusahkan sekali.'

 **-0-0-0-**

Kota Sainan adalah Kota maju yang sangat besar dengan populasi penduduknya yang sanga banyak dihiasi dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat baik itu Komersil, Resident ataupun Industri. Hari ini adalah hari libur dimana para pekerja dan murid sekolah mendapatkan cuti mingguan mereka, makanya tak heran jika hari ini Kota Sainan sangat ramai dengan lautan manusia yang menikmati hari libur mereka dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota.

"Wah, jadi inikah kota yang ada di bumi, sangat ramai ya," perkataan itu meluncur dari bibir ranum perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang dengan memakai pakaian aneh yang biasa dipakai olehnya, itu salah satu kemampuan robot kostum milik Lala.

"Pakaiannya sangat aneh ya."

"Apa mungkin dia itu Cosplayer?"

Entah kenapa pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu merasa risih dengan perkataan-perkataan dari orang di sekitarnya tentang penampilan Lala sekarang ini, tapi orang yang dibicarakan seolah tak mendengar perkataan orang lain tentang dirinya, sepertinya Lala memang sedang terbuai oleh dunianya sendiri. Tak mungkin juga jika Planet Deviluke tak memiliki kota, disana pastinya lebih maju daripada kota-kota yang ada di Bumi ini.

"Lala-san terlihat sangat senang sekali ya," ucap Riko yang berdiri tepat di samping Naruto, perempuan itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Lala tentang Kota Sainan itu.

"Yang sekarang aku pedulikan adalah 'Kenapa Lala malah memakai pakaian anehnya itu?' Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk berpakaian normal seperti yang dipakai manusia bumi?" Jujur, rasa risih itu malah menggelitik hatinya sekarang ini. Dia harus mengubah penampilan Lala senormal mungkin layaknya perempuan di Bumi pada umumnya.

"Tapi menurutnya itu adalah pakaian normal di Planetnya dan penduduk di Planetnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu," ucap Mikan yang mengemukakan alasan yang ia dengar langsung dari Lala ketika memakai pakaian itu.

"Kebudayaan disana dan disini berbeda, Mikan. Mereka tahu jika Lala itu putri dari Raja Deviluke yang menguasai seluruh Galaksi, kebanyakan penduduk di Bumi sangat naif dan tak pernah percaya dengan adanya alien," setidaknya dia harus membereskan masalah ini dulu sebelum melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka "Biar aku yang urus," ucapnya dengan kakinya yang melangkah kearah Lala.

"Lala?"

Perempuan itu membalikan badannya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang dari belakangnya "Ya, Naruto?" Dia menatap kearah laki-laki pirang yang sangat dikenalnya, dia sangat bahagia bisa melihat-lihat kota yang ada di Bumi bersama dengan tunangannya beserta kedua adiknya.

"Ikut aku sebentar," pinta Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri milik Lala lalu menariknya menuju suatu tempat dengan perlahan dengan Riko dan Mikan yang mengekor di belakang mereka berdua.

Mereka semua langsung berbelok kearah gang yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup sepi untuk mengobrolkan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi, Naruto memperhatikan kembali keadaan yang ada di sekitar gang tersebut. Setelah dirasa sangat aman untuk memulai pembicaraan, dia menatap kearah Lala yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan heran.

"Lala, sepertinya kau harus mengubah pakaianmu itu. Terlalu mencolok jika kau memakai pakaian dari planetmu untuk berjalan-jalan disini," Naruto berusaha untuk memberitahu Lala dengan perlahan agar perempuan itu mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya.

"Mengubahnya? Lalu aku harus berpakaian seperti apa, Naruto?"

"Peke, bukankah kau bisa mengubah dirimu menjadi pakaian apapun, ya 'kan?" tanya Naruto pada robot kostum milik Lala.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-dono," jawab Peke, itulah kegunaannya saat dirinya diciptakan oleh Lala.

"Bisa kau ambil salah satu contoh dari orang-orang yang ada disana? Salah satunya pasti ada yang cocok dengan Lala, bisa 'kan?" pinta Naruto sambil menunjukan kearah segerombolan orang yang sedang menikmati liburannya hari ini.

Perempuan merah muda itu menatap kearah gerombolan orang yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto "Bagaimana, Peke?" tanya Lala dengan matanya yang melirik topi besar yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Analisis Kostum sudah selesai, Lala-sama," ucap Peke, robot itu memang perlu menganalisis data tentang pakaian yang dipakai oleh sekelompok manusia yang ada disana sebelum mengubah dirinya menjadi pakaian yang diinginkan oleh majikannya sendiri.

"Tolong ya, Peke," pinta Lala pada robot Kostumnya.

"Baiklah, Lala-sama. Berubah!"

Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata menyelimuti tubuh Lala membuat Naruto, Riko dan Mikan harus menutupi matanya menggunakan lengannya, mereka tak tahan jika terus dipaksakan untuk melihat sinar seterang itu secara langsung.

"Bagaimana, Naruto, Riko-chan, Mikan-chan?"

Orang-orang yang disebutkan namanya itu mulai menyingkirkan lengan mereka dari matanya lalu menatap kearah Lala yang masih berdiri di tempat dengan memakai pakaian seragam kantoran untuk laki-laki. Naruto hanya menepuk dahinya perlahan ketika melihat perubahan pakaian Lala yang malah terlihat makin aneh sekarang "Setidaknya ubahlah pakaian yang sesuai dengan jenis kelaminmu, Lala," dia tak bisa menyalahkan Lala sepenuhnya karena dia juga yang menyuruh Peke untuk mengambil contoh pakaian dari orang yang berlalu lalang, berarti itu termasuk laki-laki juga.

"Memangnya ini tak boleh ya?" tanya Lala dengan polosnya seolah dia tak berbuat salah.

"Bukan begitu, Lala-san. Itu pakaian khusus untuk laki-laki dan mana mungkin kita berjalan-jalan menggunakan pakaian kantoran seperti itu," jelas Mikan, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa saat itu juga "Bisa kau ubah lagi dengan pakaian yang lebih normal lagi?" pinta adik angkat Naruto yang bungsu itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Peke!" dia memerintahkan kembali pada robot kostumnya itu untuk mengubah pakaiannya lagi.

"Baik, Lala-sama!"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa memijit kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing karena ulah gadis alien yang ada di hadapannya ini, semua perubahan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh perempuan itu aneh semua bahkan terlalu vulgar untuk dipakai di muka umum. Pakaian polisi lah, pakaian penyihir lah, pakaian bunny-girl, pakaian perawat lah, waktu jalan-jalan ini akan terbuang sia-sia jika Lala terus mencoba berbagai pakaian yang sempat di analisa oleh robot kostumnya itu.

"Kalau sekarang bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Lala yang meminta pendapat pada satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada disana.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya lalu menatap kearah Lala, iris mata kanannya itu melebar sempurna seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Tubuh Lala yang sangat proporsional untuk remaja seusianya sudah dibalut dengan Dress One-Piece dengan rok pendek dengan perpaduan warna antara biru langit pucat dan putih serta kain ungu menutupi bagian dadanya, pemuda itu sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan Lala saat ini "M-manis sekali," tanpa sadar mulutnya malah mengatakan kata itu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" ucap Lala yang sedikit tersipu karena pujian yang diberikan oleh Naruto sekaligus dia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, itu terlihat sangat normal," ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecil tercipta di bibirnya.

"Baiklah!"

 **Trep!**

"Lala?"

Naruto sedikit terkaget ketika tangan kiri Lala sudah memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung-huyung ke depan karena Lala sudah menariknya dengan paksa keluar dari gang tersebut dan menerobos keramaian yang ada di depannya. Pemuda itu akhirnya pasrah membiarkan perempuan itu menarik tubuhnya kemanapun yang dia mau, entah kenapa dia mulai nyaman ketika berada di dekat Lala.

"Ternyata rencananya berhasil, semoga saja mereka semakin dekat," ucap Riko yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gang tersebut.

"Seharusnya kita juga tak ikut," ucap Mikan yang berjalan beriringan dengan kakak perempuannya, dia hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang terus ditarik oleh Lala.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto-nii tak akan mau jika hanya berduaan saja dengan Lala-san, dia sangat payah sekali jika berurusan dengan perempuan."

"Hmm... Aku setuju denganmu, Riko-nee."

Pada hari itu, mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka untuk menyingkirkan kejenuhan yang menumpuk di kepala mereka selama seminggu itu. Aura kebahagiaan terpancar dari mereka berempat, mereka sangat menikmatinya dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Sesekali mereka menghampiri stand penjual aksesoris yang mereka temui sepanjang perjalanan mereka bahkan mereka tak segan-segan untuk membeli aksesoris yang terlihat sangat lucu di mata ketiga gadis itu. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang menemani mereka tak kuasa untuk menolaknya karena kesenangan mereka bertiga adalah kesenangan dirinya juga.

'Aku sangat bersyukur bisa tinggal di dunia yang sangat indah ini, aku bisa merasakan apa yang tidak pernah kudapatkan di duniaku sebelumnya. Terima kasih, Kami-sama,' batin Naruto, apakah ini adalah balasan yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama padanya karena telah berjuang selama dirinya berada di Dunia Shinobi? Jika iya, ini balasan yang cukup setimpal baginya.

"Na~ ru~ to~"

Pemuda yang disebutkan namanya itu terperanjat kaget ketika melihat wajah Lala yang begitu sangat dekat dengannya, mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter lagi dari wajahnya "A-ada apa, Lala?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha untuk menormalkan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang karena keterkagetan itu, matanya menatap kearah Riko dan Mikan yang memandangnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Mesin apa ini?" tanya Lala sambil menatap salah satu dari sekian banyak Catching Machine yang ada di Game Center itu, perjalanan mereka masih berlanjut.

"Itu namanya Mesin Penangkap, Lala-san. Jika kau memasukan koin ke dalamnya maka kau bisa mengambil salah satu boneka yang ada di dalamnya, tapi faktor keberuntungan juga bekerja disini," jelas Riko.

"Heh? Begitukah?" ucap Lala seolah tak percaya dengan penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Riko, matanya terpaku pada boneka berbentuk robot kelinci dengan tampang lumayan menyeramkan "Boneka itu sangat manis sekali," kedua matanya berbinar-binar seolah dia menginginkan boneka itu.

"Tapi boneka itu cukup besar dan lumayan berat juga untuk mengangkatnya," Mikan hanya mengira-ngira saja karena untuk mengangkat dan mengeluarkan boneka Mecha-Rabbit itu harus hati-hati dalam melakukannya dan faktor keberuntungan juga harus bermain disini.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengambilnya," ucap Naruto yang merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa koin agar bisa menggerakan Cacthing Machine tersebut kemudian memasukan dua koin pertama ke dalam mesin tersebut "Aku hanya perlu konsentrasi untuk mendapatkannya," gumamnya.

Capit besi yang ada di dalam Cacthing Machine itu mulai bergerak seiring tangan Naruto yang mulai menekan tombol-tombol yang ada disana, pemuda itu langsung menekan tombol lainnya untuk menurunkan capit besi itu tepat diatas boneka robot kelinci yang ada di tengah-tengah gerombolan boneka itu. Ketiga perempuan yang ada disana menatap kagum kearah Naruto yang berhasil menyapit kepala boneka kelinci itu dan berhasil menariknya keatas, selanjutnya hanya tinggal memasukannya ke dalam lubang agar boneka itu bisa keluar.

 **Sreek!**

"Yay!"

Lala langsung mengambil boneka kelinci itu setelah keluar dari lubang yang tersedia di bagian luar mesin tersebut lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan ekspresi bahagia terlihat di wajahnya karena boneka yang diinginkannya bisa didapatkan "Terima kasih, Naruto! Aku akan selalu menjaganya," ucap Lala sambil mendekap boneka itu dengan erat di dadanya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil tercipta di bibirnya ketika melihat Lala yang terlihat sangat kegirangan "Apa kalian juga mau?" tanya laki-laki pirang itu pada Riko dan Mikan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Naruto."

"Melihat Lala-san senang saja, itu sudah cukup kok."

"He... Ya sudah, aku hanya menawarkan saja," entah kenapa dia malah menyesal menawarkannya pada kedua adiknya itu.

 **-0-0-0-**

Setelah puas bermain-main di Game Center, ketiga perempuan dan satu laki-laki itu melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka dengan berjalan kaki menuju tempat tujuan yang selanjutnya. Senang dan bahagia terlihat di wajah mereka berempat, acara jalan-jalan mereka memang berjalan dengan lancar hingga saat ini.

"Selanjutnya kita akan kemana? Ini masih terlalu siang untuk kita pulang," tanya Naruto yang meminta pendapat pada kedua adik angkatnya dan perempuan alien itu, jarang-jarang mereka menghabiskan liburan bersama-sama seperti sekarang.

Semuanya terlihat bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, mereka bingung karena mereka tak tahu harus berkunjung kemana lagi. Mereka sudah mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang sangat asyik selama seharian ini, mungkin sambil berjalan mereka akan menemukan tempat yang seru lagi.

Telinga Naruto yang sedikit sensitiv terhadap suara sekecil apapun itu mendengar suara sesuatu yang terbakar tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya saat ini, kepalanya menengok kearah kanan dan kiri dengan seksama. Dia tak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan di sekitarnya bahkan dia tak menemukan penjual disana, dia mengira jika ada penjual makanan bakar disana.

"Lala-san... B-bajumu...," Riko yang berjalan tepat di belakang Lala melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh Lala mulai terkoyak dan berlubang seperti tersiram oleh cairan korosif yang merusak kain, pakaian itu mulai melebur tak tersisa dengan tempo yang sangat lambat.

Mendadak mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena kejadian itu, pakaian Lala terus melebur layaknya kantong plastik yang bisa hancur sendiri. Jika ini dibiarkan bisa-bisa...

"K-kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" ucap Naruto yang menatap horor kearah pakaian Lala, dia tak bisa membiarkannya terus menerus seperti ini apalagi mereka berempat sekarang ada di muka umum.

"Maaf, Lala-sama, Naruto-dono. Aku sudah kehabisan energi karena perubahan pakaian yang sebelumnya, aku tak menyangka jika itu akan menguras energi yang sangat banyak," jawab Peke yang mempersonifikasikan dirinya menjadi jepit rambut berbentuk bulat yang menempel di poni kiri milik Lala.

'Jika terus seperti ini, pakaian Lala pasti akan melebur hingga tak tersisa. Bisa-bisa dia... telanjang bulat di muka umum!'

"Lala, kita harus pergi dari sini," pinta Naruto sambil menatap kearah Lala dengan pandangan was-was dan khawatir.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Lala dengan polosnya, dia sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya nanti.

"Pokoknya kita pergi!" Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menggendong perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang itu dengan gaya bridal. Kedua kakinya yang sudah ia selimuti dengan chakra miliknya mulai berlari sangat kencang meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang masih terbengong di tempat "Ayo, Riko! Mikan!" teriak Naruto karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari kedua adiknya.

""B-baik, Naruto-nii/Naruto!"" jawab Riko dan Mikan bersamaan, mereka berdua langsung berlari menyusul kakak angkatnya yang melesat bagaikan mobil balap.

"Sejak kapan Naruto-nii bisa berlari sekencang itu?" tanya Riko yang baru kali ini melihat laki-laki pirang itu berlari sekencang itu bahkan melebihi rata-rata manusia biasa untuk berlari.

"Entahlah, Riko-nee. Aku juga baru melihatnya, apa itu karena rasa khawatirnya?" Mikan juga tak pernah tahu jika Naruto bisa berlari sekencang itu jika dirinya sedang khawatir.

Mereka berdua langsung berbelok lalu masuk ke salah satu bangunan yang berjejer di sebelah kanan mereka setelah melihat Naruto juga masuk ke dalam bangunan itu terlebih dahulu, berbagai jenis dan macam pakaian baik untuk laki-laki ataupun perempuan menyapa atensi kedua perempuan kakak-beradik itu. Dia akui jika kakak angkat mereka lumayan cerdik dengan langsung membawa Lala ke toko penjual pakaian, dengan begitu mereka bisa membeli beberapa setel pakaian untuk Lala.

"Hoy! Riko! Mikan!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi agar kedua adik angkatnya bisa melihatnya, dia sudah berdiri di salah satu ruang ganti yang sudah tertutup rapat menandakan jika ada yang mengisinya, yang tak lain adalah Lala.

"Dimana Lala-san?" tanya Riko ketika dirinya sudah sampai di depan Naruto.

"Dia ada di dalam dan tolong pilihkan pakaian untuknya, ya. Aku tak tahu selera perempuan perihal pakaian," ucap Naruto yang malah cengengesan tak jelas disana.

"Kami mengerti, Naruto. Pada dasarnya, kau memang tak punya pengetahuan apapun tentang perempuan. Jadi, serahkan saja pada kami. Benarkan, Riko-nee?" ucap Mikan yang setengah mengejek pada laki-laki pirang itu.

"Hum... Sebaiknya Naruto-nii tunggu saja disini," Riko melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Mikan yang sudah berlari meninggalkan Naruto, mereka berdua harus secepatnya menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakai oleh Lala.

"Hah... Merepotkan saja," gumam Naruto dengan nada pelan, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap dadanya berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang sedikit memburu karena berlari lumayan kencang. Dia tak menyangka jika harus memakai kemampuan ninjanya karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Lala.

"Y-yuuki-kun?"

Pemuda pirang itu membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang setelah mendengar marga keluarganya disebut oleh seseorang, manik biru langitu itu saling bertemu dengan sepasang manik ungu gelap yang sewarna dengan rambut pendeknya memakai baju ungu pucat berlengan pendek yang dipadukan dengan rok kuning selutut "Haruna-san...?" dia sedikit bingung kenapa teman sekelasnya itu berada di toko baju ini "Sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati perempuan bernama Haruna itu.

Haruna tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki bermarga Yuuki itu "Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli disini," jawab Haruna, dia cukup senang juga bisa bertemu dengan Naruto disini walaupun ini tempat umum.

"Begitukah? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini," ucap Naruto.

"Iya...," balas Haruna dengan singkat "Oh ya, Yuuki-kun juga sedang apa disini?" dia juga sedikit penasaran dengan keberadaan Naruto di toko pakaian seperti ini dan malah ada di kawasan pakaian khusus wanita, bukannya dia curiga atau buruk sangka tapi dia hanya ingin tahu saja.

"Hanya sedang..."

"Yaa~ hoo~ Naruto, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pakaianku?"

Mendengar namanya diseru oleh seseorang membuat Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya ke kiri membentuk sudut 90 derajat, kepalanya menoleh kearah Lala yang sudah dibalut dengan pakaian Dress One-Piece dengan rok pendek juga berwarna putih. Itu terlihat sangat cocok di tubuhnya "Itu sangat cocok untukmu, Lala."

Haruna hanya terdiam ketika mendengar interaksi dari Naruto dan Lala, entah kenapa perasaannya malah bercampur aduk karena melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat dekat. Dia kira Naruto hanya sendirian datang kesini, tapi itu tidak mungkin juga dan siapa juga yang datang ke toko pakaian seorang diri.

"Ah, Haruna-chan ada disini juga?" tanya Lala yang sangat antusias sambil menatap kearah Haruna yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruto.

"Hmm... Kebetulan sekali ya, Lala-san," jawab Haruna dengan senyum manis di bibir ranumnya.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Indah sekali, jadi ini yang dinamakan Aquarium?"

Perempuan cantik yang ternyata adalah alien itu menatap keadaan sekitarnya dengan mata berbinar, dia bisa melihat berbagai jenis makhluk laut yang sangat mengagumkan itu dari balik kaca transparan sehingga siapapun bisa melihat kehidupan yang terjadi pada makhluk laut yang ada disana. Perempuan itu sama sekali tak sendirian, dia ditemani oleh tiga perempuan yang salah satunya masih terlihat seperti anak-anak dan satu laki-laki. Menurut rencana, ini adalah tempat terakhir yang akan mereka kunjungi sebelum pulang dan menempatkan tempat yang bagus diakhir memang sangat mengesankan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku berjalan-jalan bersama kalian semua, maaf kalau merepotkan kalian," ucap Haruna yang berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, Haruna-san. Semakin banyak orang yang ikut jalan-jalan, semakin ramai pula acara jalan-jalan ini," ucap Naruto yang menikmati pemandangan aquarium yang sangat menakjubkan itu, baru kali ini dirinya melihat pemandangan bawah air dari dalam suatu bangunan.

Beragam jenis ikan melintas dengan bebasnya di dalam air tersebut seolah ingin memamerkan ke-eksotisan mereka kepada manusia yang sedang menonton dari dalam bangunan tersebut, semua orang yang ada disana bisa melihat hewan-hewan buas penguasa laut tanpa rasa khawatir di hati mereka karena tingkat pengamanan aquarium itu sangatlah tinggi bahkan kaca transparan itu tak akan bisa ditembus oleh hewan apapun.

"Eh? Dimana Lala?" ucap Riko yang baru menyadari jika suara tunangan Naruto itu sudah tak terdengar lagi di sekitar mereka, kemungkinan besar perempuan itu menelusuri bangunan aquarium lebih jauh lagi dan memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya.

"Bukankah dia ada disini tadi?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha mencari keberadaan Lala di tempat mereka berdiri saat ini dan tak ada tanda-tanda jika Lala berada disana.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Riko-nee akan mencari Lala-san, kau temani Sairenji-san saja disini ya," ucap Mikan disertai dengan senyuman jahil di bibirnya "Ayo, Riko-nee!" ajak Mikan pada kakak perempuannya itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan Haruna.

"Semoga berhasil ya!" timpal Riko yang sudah menyusul Mikan untuk mencari keberadaan Lala di bangunan aquarium tersebut.

"Hoy! Kalian berdua...!" Laki-laki pirang itu berusaha untuk menghentikan kedua adiknya itu tapi mereka berdua sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan kakak angkatnya dan terus berlari untuk mencari Lala "Mereka itu selalu saja seperti itu," gumam Naruto pelan, kedua adiknya itu sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan lautan manusia itu.

Sementara dengan Haruna, dia hanya menundukan wajahnya yang mulai merona karena perkataan terakhir yang diteriakan oleh Riko. Ia tahu jika ini adalah akal-akalan dari Riko dengan meninggalkannya berduaan dengan Naruto, entah dia harus senang atau menyesal karena menerima ajakan Riko untuk ikut ke dalam bangunan aquarium itu bersama dengan Naruto, Lala dan Mikan. Dan pada akhirnya, dia malah terjebak ke dalam rencana yang dibuat oleh Riko dan dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"A-ano... Yuuki-kun?" panggil Haruna pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Haruna yang menundukan kepalanya seperti sedang memperhatikan lantai aquarium tersebut "Ya, Haruna-san?" sahut Naruto dengan senyuman ramah tercipta di bibirnya.

"A-aku minta maaf karena mengganggu acara kalian berempat," ucap Haruna, meskipun dengan nada pelan tetapi dia yakin Naruto bisa mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Haruna-san? Kau sama sekali tak mengganggu acara kami kok, lagipula jalan-jalan sendirian di hari libur seperti ini malah akan membosankan," balas Naruto, bukannya ia sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya pada Haruna.

Kepala Haruna mendongak perlahan dengan sepasang mata ungu gelap itu menatap wajah Naruto yang dihiasi senyuman ramahnya, senyuman itu tak pernah berubah dari bibir pemuda itu walaupun sudah beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak Haruna melihat senyuman pertama darinya. Dia yakin jika wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah karena terlalu lama melihat senyuman yang ada di bibir Naruto.

Salah satu tangan Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal menandakan jika dirinya sedang gugup kali ini "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu, Haruna-san," senyuman ramah itu malah berubah menjadi senyuman kikuk, itulah yang terjadi jika Naruto sedang gugup.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa, Yuuki-kun?" Haruna sendiri cukup bingung dengan perkataan Naruto, perasaan pemuda itu tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Jadi, untuk apa pemuda itu meminta maaf.

"Untuk hal tak senonoh yang pernah kulakukan padamu, tapi aku benar-benar tak sengaja melakukannya. Kesialan itu, entah kenapa harus berhubungan dengan perempuan saja. Aku bahkan tak menginginkannya sama sekali," jelas Naruto dengan wajahnya yang menatap kearah lain, ini tempat yang terlalu umum untuk membicarakan hal yang seperti itu.

Perempuan itu sempat tersentak mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya, entah kenapa setiap kali mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja, mereka selalu saja terlibat dengan situasi yang sangat absurb dan sebenarnya itu sedikit menguntungkan kedua belah pihak tapi mereka tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Haruna menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Yuuki-kun tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, aku tahu jika itu hanya ketidak sengajaan dan Yuuki-kun juga pasti tak akan pernah melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu. Terkadang aku juga kurang hati-hati dan malah berimbas padamu," senyuman yang ditunjukan oleh Haruna pada Naruto seolah memiliki maksud jika kesalahan itu bukan murni kesalahannya semata.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Haruna-san," ujar Naruto, dia senang jika perempuan itu sudah mengerti dengan penjelasannya barusan. Sebenarnya dia berencana untuk membicarakan ini jauh-jauh hari dengan Haruna tapi dia baru diberi kesempatannya sekarang "Bisa kau panggil aku 'Naruto' saja, rasanya itu terlalu formal untuk seorang remaja seperti kita," penyebutan marga dalam pemanggilan seseorang memang terlalu formal baginya.

"T-tapi... Yuuki-kun..."

"Kita sudah mengenal lumayan lama, ya 'kan? Seharusnya orang yang sudah mengenal orang lain sekian lama itu tidak akan segan memanggil nama belakang orang itu seperti panggilanku padamu, Haruna-san," potong Naruto, dia lebih suka dengan nama 'kue ikan'nya itu daripada harus dipanggil terus menggunakan marga keluarga angkatnya.

"B-baiklah, Naruto-..."

"Lari!"

"Apa air aquariumnya meluap?"

"Kita harus keluar dari sini sebelum air itu mencapai tempat ini."

Semua pengunjung aquarium yang sedang menikmati suasana di bawah air itu langsung panik seketika dan mereka juga bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan kepanikan yang berasal dari bagian terdalam bangunan aquarium tersebut, semua pengunjung yang ada disana langsung berhamburan menuju pintu keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

'K-kenapa bisa...?' ucap Naruto di dalam hatinya dan melihat beberapa pengunjung yang berlari terbirit-birit dari bagian terdalam aquarium tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana ini? Lala-san, Riko-chan dan Mikan-chan belum kembali sedari tadi," ucap Haruna yang sedikit khawatir dengan teman-temannya yang masih ada di dalam.

"Kau pergi saja dulu dan cari tempat yang aman, aku akan menyusul mereka bertiga. Aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada mereka semua," Naruto berusaha menenangkan Haruna yang sudah khawatir dengan keadaan kedua adik angkatnya dan perempuan alien itu, perasaannya memang tak enak sedari tadi.

"Naruto-nii! Cepat lari! Airnya akan segera datang!" Riko berteriak sekeras mungkin agar pemuda pirang itu bisa mendengar teriakannya, dia bersama dengan Mikan juga sudah melarikan dirinya dari air aquarium yang tiba-tiba saja meluap entah berasal darimana "Ayo, Haruna-chan," ucap Riko yang langsung menarik tangan Haruna agar menjauh dari sana.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Lala?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat masih khawatir.

"Yaa~ hoo~ Lihat! Ini sangat seru!"

 **Brussh!**

Air berskala banyak itu mulai muncul dari bagian terdalam bangunan aquarium tersebut dengan seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang tanpa mengenakan busananya sedang menaiki ikan bersirip biru yang Naruto sendiri tidak yakin jika itu adalah ikan hiu atau lumba-lumba "Lala!" teriak pemuda itu "Dia selalu saja mencari masalah," gumam Naruto yang sudah berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang dituju oleh para pengunjung yang ada disana.

Pemuda itu melepaskan penutup mata kirinya dengan paksa memperlihatkan manik ungu berpola riak air dengan tiga bintik di setiap garis pola riak airnya 'Jika aku memakai elemen es, aku takut jika Lala malah terkena imbasnya, lagipula aku belum memasterinya dengan benar. Skala air itu terlalu besar untuk di sedot ke dalam dimensi Kamui. Ah... Peduli setan, ini keadaannya sudah sangat genting,' batin Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan tepat di jalur terjangan air itu.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan dadanya dengan matanya yang berkonsentrasi pada air yang terus bergerak kearahnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan dari orang yang ada di belakangnya " **Gakidō!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Brushh!**

Air yang menerjang kearah Naruto langsung tersedot oleh suatu energi yang tak kasat mata diantara kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu, tubuhnya terseret beberapa sentimeter karena kekuatan air yang lumayan besar itu 'Tekanan airnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh, sebenarnya darimana air ini datang?' Air itu terus tersedot oleh energi tak kasat mata itu, dia tak akan berhenti sebelum air ini habis.

"Ugh! P-panas," gumam Naruto ketika merasakan mata kirinya terasa terbakar bahkan liquid berwarna merah dengan aroma amis sudah mengalir melewati pipi kirinya yang dihiasi tiga goresan tipis itu dan membasahi lantai bangunan tersebut, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lala yang masih duduk diatas ikan bersirip itu, sepasang manik hijau itu menatap khawatir kearah Naruto "Dasar merepotkan," ucapnya yang ia tunjukan pada perempuan itu diiringi dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Haaa!" Naruto berteriak keras membuat daya sedot energi tak kasat mata itu semakin besar, sebenarnya dia bisa saja lari dari gedung ini. Tapi entah kenapa otaknya malah memikirkan hal gila untuk mencoba salah satu kemampuan Rinnengan yang sangat legendaris itu, dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana sensasinya dan apa jutsu juga akan bekerja padanya.

...Dan sekarang dia tahu jawabannya.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini dan terima kasih juga atas ulasannya di chapter sebelumnya.

Bagi yang menanyakan kapan 'Konjiki no Yami' datang? Tolong sabar dulu ya! Saya tahu banyak yang nge-fans sama Konjiki no Yami dan menanti kedatangannya, kemungkinan cuma beberapa chapter lagi sih dia bakalan datang. Pertarungan yang patut dinantikan antara Pembunuh Bayaran yang kekuatannya sangat terkenal se-alam semesta melawan Sang kontainer para bijuu dengan kekuatan setara dengan pendahulu di Dunia Shinobi. Pasti penuh dengan kejutan nantinya.

Mohon kritik, saran, kesan dan pesannya, semuanya. Saya tahu jika saya masih memiliki kekurangan dalam membuat cerita ini agar saya bisa mengoreksinya dengan secepat mungkin.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih...


	6. Chapter 6

**To Love naRUto**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **To Love Ru** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** Harem (Permanent!)

 **Summary:**

Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bersama dengan tujuan barunya, ia yakin jika dia bisa menyelesaikannya.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Echhi, Soft-Lime, Human!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Fem!Rito(Riko), Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 06**

 **Siapa sebenarnya Kakakku?**

Sang penguasa siang sudah menempatkan dirinya di ufuk timur dengan sinarnya yang berpijar menerangi Kota Sainan yang mulai ramai dan padat akan jutaan manusia yang kembali melakukan aktivitas rutinnya di awal pekan ini, suara klakson yang memekakan telinga saling bersahutan satu sama lain layaknya simponi buatan yang terus berbunyi setiap kali fajar menyingsing. Ada pula beberapa manusia yang memilih untuk berangkat menggunakan kakinya sendiri untuk pergi ke tempat tujuannya, mereka sudah tahu kendaraan-kendaraan besi itu pasti akan memenuhi jalan raya. Bergerak leluasa layaknya di jalan tol sepertinya sangat mustahil dilakukan.

Jauh dari kawasan kota yang sangat padat akan manusia dihiasi gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang ke langit...

Dua makhluk bergender sama dengan warna rambut yang berbeda satu sama lain dan satu makhluk diantara mereka memiliki ekor hitam berujung hati terbalik, keduanya memakai seragam siswi SMA Sainan membawa tas selempang hitam yang sejenis dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka yaitu SMA Sainan. Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat membosankan ketika menyadari ada satu orang lagi yang seharusnya berangkat bersama mereka, orang itu sedang beristirahat di rumah untuk memulihkan kondisinya setelah dia berusaha menghentikan insiden yang terjadi kemarin.

"Hey, Riko-chan?" Perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang sebokongnya membuka pembicaraannya dengan perempuan bersurai oranye gelap pendek yang terlihat sangat _tomboy_ tapi wajahnya yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang menggoda malah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi lawan jenisnya.

"Ada apa, Lala-san?" sahut perempuan bernama Riko itu, kepalanya menoleh kearah Lala yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya.

"Apa tak apa-apa jika Naruto ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah?" tanya Lala dengan raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya, si kuning jabrik itu memang tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini karena kejadian di aquarium kemarin.

"Tentu saja, lagipula ada Zastin-san dan kedua pengawalnya yang menunggui Naruto di rumah. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Lala-san," jawab Riko dengan senyum menenangkan tercipta di bibir tipisnya.

"Sudah semalaman ini Naruto tak bangun-bangun, aku takut jika..."

"Lala-san, dengar! Naruto-nii tak mungkin selemah itu, aku yakin Naruto-nii itu sangat kuat walaupun baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi, kita harus yakin jika Naruto-nii akan tersadar nanti," perkataan Lala langsung terpotong oleh Riko dan dia berusaha untuk meyakinkan perempuan di sampingnya bahwa kejadian yang menimpa Naruto murni bukan kesalahannya.

Lala berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Riko dengan seksama, sedetik kemudian senyuman ceria tercipta di bibirnya menandakan suasana hatinya mulai berubah ketika mendengar perkataan dari Riko "Hmm... Maaf, maaf, Riko-chan. Aku akan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Riko-chan dan yakin jika Naruto akan sadar ketika kita pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan memeluknya dengan erat jika itu terjadi," ucap Lala dengan pikirannya yang sudah melayang entah kemana.

Perempuan yang sedikit _tomboy_ itu tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Lala "Aku hanya ingin memukul kepala 'kuning'nya itu setelah dia sadar," sebenarnya Riko juga menaruh harapan jika kakak angkatnya itu akan tersadar ketika mereka pulang nanti sama seperti apa yang Lala harapkan, tapi itu malah terkesan lebih kejam.

"Kenapa Riko-chan ingin memukul Naruto?" tanya Lala dengan tampang polosnya.

"Karena dia sudah membuat kita semua khawatir setengah mati, kurasa memukulnya saja belum cukup," jawab Riko yang berusaha berpikir apalagi yang akan dia lakukan jika si 'pirang' itu bangun.

"Riko-sama memang kejam, ya?" celetuk Peke setelah mendengar perkataan dari perempuan berambut oranye gelap itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Peke!" titah Riko dengan nada mengintimidasi pada Peke yang membentuk dirinya seperti jepit rambut bulat dengan dua bulatan berputar layaknya obat nyamuk diatasnya.

"Tolong, Lala-sama!" ucap Peke yang ketakutan mendengar perkataan mengintimidasi dari perempuan itu.

Sementara Lala hanya tertawa melihat interaksi antara Riko dan robot kostumnya, Peke. Jika saja Naruto ada disini, pasti perjalanan menuju sekolah ini akan lebih seru lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua sudah berada di kawasan SMA Sainan dengan bangunan tingkat 4 yang dihiasi jam dinding besar di bagian tengahnya. Murid-murid dari berbagai tingkatan berbondong-bondong memasuki gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka sangat lebar mengijinkan murid-murid itu masuk sampai waktu bel berbunyi itu tiba.

Riko dan Lala sudah masuk ke dalam bangunan utama SMA Sainan itu melewati pintu depan yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang loker yang dikhususkan untuk murid-murid di sekolah Sainan, loker murid laki-laki dan perempuan sengaja dibuat terpisah mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di sekolah tersebut.

"Eh? Itu 'kan Haruna-chan?" ujar Lala sambil menunjuk kearah perempuan bersurai ungu gelap pendek yang memakai seragam siswi SMA Sainan sedang membuka loker miliknya sendiri, sepertinya dia ingin membawa sesuatu dari dalamnya. Lala langsung berlari menghampiri Haruna yang belum menyadari keberadaan murid lain di sekitarnya "Haruna-chan! Selamat Pagi!" sapa Lala dengan nada ceria.

Perempuan yang disapa sedikit terperanjat mendengar sapaan tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang di sampingnya yang ternyata adalah Lala dengan Riko juga yang sudah berjalan menghampirinya "Ah, selamat pagi, Lala-san, Riko-chan," balas Haruna sambil menutup lokernya rapat-rapat agar barang berharga yang ada di dalamnya tidak diambil orang.

Riko hanya tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan dari teman semasa kecilnya yang sekarang menempati kelas yang sama, bahkan Riko juga yang pertama kali menyadari jika Haruna menyimpan perasaan kepada kakak angkatnya sampai sekarang. Tetapi karena kakak angkatnya itu sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaan seseorang yang menyukainya membuat Haruna sedikit kesusahan untuk mendekatinya dan perempuan itu juga tak mau jika jalinan persahabatan dengan lelaki pirang itu hancur karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Tumben kalian datang ke sekolah sepagi ini?" tanya Haruna yang sedikit heran dengan kedatangan mereka yang sedikit tak biasa itu.

"Naruto-nii tidak ikut berangkat ke sekolah hari ini, jadi kami bisa berangkat pagi-pagi seperti sekarang ini, Haruna-chan," jawab Riko dengan senyuman masih tertahan di bibirnya.

"Umm... Jadi, Naruto-kun belum sadarkan diri juga semenjak kejadian itu, Riko-chan?" tanya Haruna yang berusaha memastikan keadaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Kemarin malam tak ada tanda-tanda jika dia akan bangun. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, sore nanti dia pasti akan bangun. Naruto-nii tak pernah suka jika ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya berlebihan," senyum kecil masih tertahan di bibir Riko, dia tak menyangka jika kakak angkatnya itu malah dikhawatirkan oleh dua perempuan sekaligus. Dia juga sempat khawatir dengan keadaan kakak angkatnya itu. Eh..?! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"Hey, hey, Haruna-chan. Bagaimana kalau sore ini Haruna-chan ikut kami ke rumah sekalian menjenguk Naruto? Dia pasti akan senang," ajak Lala dengan nada cerianya.

"Anda yakin untuk mengajak Haruna-sama ke rumah, Lala-sama?" bisik Peke yang sedikit khawatir dengan ajakan majikannya pada perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja, Peke. Lagipula Haruna-chan adalah temannya Naruto, jadi tak masalah," jawab Lala tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Eh...?! Apa tak akan mengganggu jika aku berkunjung ke rumah kalian? Aku takut mengganggu Naruto-kun juga," bukannya Haruna ingin menolak ajakan dari Lala untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya tapi dia takut jika kunjungannya malah mengganggu Naruto yang sedang memulihkan kondisinya, tapi dia juga ingin tahu kondisinya sekarang.

"Kurasa dia juga akan memaklumi kedatanganmu kesana, Haruna-chan. Tak ada salahnya kau datang kesana untuk mengobati rasa khawatirmu itu," goda Riko.

Rona merah tercipta di kedua pipi Haruna ketika otaknya langsung mengerti dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Riko "B-bukan seperti itu, R-riko-chan...," Haruna berusaha mengelak tapi tetap saja ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa membantah apa yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita bertemu lagi sepulang sekolah nanti," ujar Lala yang terlihat sangat senang ketika mendengar jawaban dari Haruna, padahal Haruna sendiri belum memutuskan mau atau tidak.

...Ini akan menjadi hari yang mendebarkan bagi Haruna.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Gyaa! Ha-hantu!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dirinya malah bermimpi buruk bertemu dengan hantu yang tak memiliki wajah dengan kepalanya yang terpisah dari badannya, bulir-bulir keringat terlihat sangat jelas di hampir sebagian wajahnya terutama di bagian dahi 'S-sial! Kenapa harus bermimpi tentang hantu segala sih? Justru aku sangat takut sekali dengan hantu tanpa wajah,' batin pemuda itu sambil bergidik ngeri dan berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan hantu itu dari benaknya.

Tangan kirinya menyentuh kain yang sangat halus dan menempel tepat di kepala bagian kirinya hingga mata sebelah kirinya itu tertutupi oleh kain halus tersebut, dia menghembuskan napasnya ketika mengetahui ingatan terakhirnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk memakai kekuatan mata kirinya hanya untuk menyerap air bervolume yang cukup besar menurutnya, yang terakhir ia ingat adalah ikan-ikan laut yang sebelumnya ada di dalam aquarium besar itu sudah bergelimpangan di hadapannya, pandangannya langsung mengabur setelah itu terjadi dan dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

 **Kruyuk~**

Pemuda itu memegangi perutnya yang mulai berbunyi seolah menjadi pengingat bahwa perutnya itu harus diisi dengan sesuatu agar tidak terus berbunyi seperti orang-orang yang sedang berdemo "Tak perlu diingatkan juga aku akan langsung makan," ujar Naruto sambil menyeret kakinya lalu menurunkannya di lantai kamarnya, dia sedikit bergidik pelan ketika telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah berdiri dengan benar, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan ia juga baru menyadari jika dirinya ada di dalam kamarnya. Walaupun dia berjalan agak sedikit gontai, tapi dia masih berusaha untuk mencapai dapur yang ada di lantai bawah. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika mendengar suara televisi dari ruang keluarganya menandakan di dalam ruang keluarganya ada seseorang yang sedang menonton televisi, dia langsung berdiri di ambang pintu setelah menapakan kakinya di lantai bawah.

"Zastin?" panggil Naruto dengan raut heran di wajahnya ketika melihat lelaki bersurai abu-abu lurus pendek yang merupakan pengawal pribadi yang dikirim oleh Raja Deviluke untuk menjaga Lala selama ada di Bumi dengan ditemani dua pria berbadan kekar berpakaian serba hitam rapi di belakangnya, mereka bertiga menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan kearah Naruto yang sempat memanggilnya.

"Oh, Muko-dono. Akhirnya kau bangun juga," ujar Zastin dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Yah, walaupun masih sedikit pusing," balas Naruto, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga itu lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tersedia disana "Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto berturut-turut tanpa jeda.

"Lala-sama, Riko-sama dan Mikan-sama pergi ke sekolahnya, jadi Lala-sama memerintahkanku untuk menjagamu selagi mereka tak ada di rumah. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu padamu," jelas Zastin yang menumpangkan salah satu kakinya di atas pahanya yang lain.

"Hah... Mereka itu... Memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa," gumam pemuda pirang itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak menyangka akan dijaga oleh ketiga pria aneh yang sempat berselisih paham dengannya.

"Lalu apa kalian sudah sarapan...?" Naruto melirikan kepalanya kearah jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding yang ada di belakang kedua pengawal yang terus berdiri di belakang Zastin "He... Ini sudah termasuk makan siang," jam dinding itu sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh tepat, terlalu siang untuk disebut sarapan.

Ketiga pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda mereka belum makan apapun semenjak di undang kesini pagi tadi.

"Kalau begitu duduk yang manis saja disini dan itu berlaku untuk kalian berdua," titah Naruto dengan pandangannya terarah pada kedua pengawal yang masih setia berdiri di belakang Zastin.

"Baik, Naruto-sama!" jawab kedua pria itu dengan serempak, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang yang sempat diduduki oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan membuatkannya untuk kalian."

"Tunggu, Muko-dono," ucap Zastin yang berusaha menahan Naruto yang akan berjalan menuju dapur yang ada di sebelah ruang keluarga tersebut "Apa kondisi anda sudah baik-baik saja? Anda tak perlu repot-repot memasak untuk kami, istirahat saja yang cukup," ucap Zastin yang berusaha melarang niatan pemuda pirang itu.

"Siapa bilang aku akan memasak, aku bukan Mikan atau Riko yang bisa memasak apa saja. Lagipula aku sudah kelaparan, mana mungkin aku berdiam dirinya. Makanan tak akan datang dengan sendirinya," ucap Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur membuat tanda tanya besar di benak ketiga pria itu.

Pemuda pirang itu menghampiri salah satu laci yang lumayan tinggi yang berada di paling ujung ruang dapur tersebut, salah satu tangannya sudah menarik salah satu pintu laci tersebut hingga menampakan isinya "Nah, mumpung mereka semua tak ada disini. Tak ada salahnya 'kan memakan ramen," ucap Naruto yang kegirangan lalu membawa empat cup ramen siap saji dari dalam laci tersebut dan menutupnya dengan rapat agar tak ada yang mengambil simpanan berharganya.

Dia meletakan ke-empat cup ramen itu diatas nampan yang terbuat dari plastik keras dan membuka setiap penutup bagian atasnya sedikit lalu mengambil setiap bumbu ramen yang tersedia di dalamnya plus dengan sayurannya juga, pemuda itu membuka dan memasukan semua bumbu itu ke masing-masing cup-nya lalu mengambil air panas yang tersedia di dalam teko "Ini cukup banyak," ujarnya sambil menuangkan air panas itu secukupnya ke dalam cup ramen lalu menutup lagi penutup ramen itu rapat-rapat agar ramennya cepat melembek dan meletakan empat garpu di samping cup ramen tersebut.

"Yosh, tinggal menunggunya saja," kedua tangan Naruto mulai mengangkat nampan yang menampung ke-empat cup ramen tersebut lalu membawanya menuju ruang keluarga dimana Zastin dan kedua pengawalnya berada.

"Maaf menunggu lama," sahut Naruto sambil meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja kayu yang ada di hadapan Zastin dan yang lainnya.

"Muko-dono, apa itu?" tanya Zastin dengan menatap bingung kearah benda aneh yang dibawa oleh Naruto dari dapur dengan asap-asap tipis keluar dari penutup yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ramen," jawab Naruto dengan singkat lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah pria kekar berambut merah gelap lurus itu, dia baru ingat jika pria itu pernah merasakan bogeman mentahnya.

"Ramen? Apa itu sejenis senjata pembunuh?" tanya Zastin yang masih terlihat bingung dengan jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto yang sempat memegangi pinggiran sofa yang didudukinya hampir saja terjatuh setelah mendengar pertanyaan lanjutan dari Zastin dan menganggap ramen instan itu adalah senjata pembunuh "Mereka bukan senjata pembunuh, Zastin. Ramen adalah tepung rebus yang memiliki rasa yang khas di lidah manusia dan terkadang ramen juga sering dilengkapi dengan sayuran," jelas Naruto dan semoga saja alien-alien yang bersama dengannya ini mengerti.

"Oh, makanan di Planet Bumi memang sangat aneh ya," gumam Zastin diiringi pose berpikir ala profesor.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya memutar matanya dengan malas, tangan kirinya mulai terulur ke depan mengambil salah satu cup ramen yang berada diatas nampan lalu merobek penutup cup-nya hingga asap yang sempat berkumpul di dalamnya malah menguap ke udara "Akhirnya matang juga," ucap Naruto yang terlihat senang kemudia tangan kanannya dengan sigap mengambil garpu yang sudah disediakan, dia meniup semua asap yang masih tersisa.

Manik biru yang ada di sebelah kanannya melirik kearah Zastin dan kedua pengawalnya yang malah memperhatikan dirinya "Silahkan diambil, ramennya sudah matang dan kalian bisa memakannya. Tapi hati-hati, airnya masih panas," titah Naruto yang sudah menggulung mie ramen itu dengan garpu lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

Zastin dan kedua pengawalnya memilih untuk menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sebelumnya, mereka sempat ragu untuk memakan ramen itu tetapi melihat Naruto yang memakannya dengan lahap membuat mereka tergugah untuk mencobanya.

Ketiganya membeku di tempat duduknya setelah mereka memasukan segulungan ramen itu ke dalam mulut mereka membuat Naruto menghentikan acara menikmati ramennya dan memicingkan matanya kearah Zastin dan yang lainnya "Adwa apwaah?" dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan pemuda itu masih juga memaksakan untuk bertanya.

"""I-ini sangat enak, Muko-dono/Naruto-sama!"""

Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan dari ketiga pria alien itu dan sedetik kemudian ekspresi sweatdrop itu digantikan dengan senyuman kecil di bibir pemuda itu "Baguslah kalau kalian memang suka," ucapnya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana ketiga pria itu memakan ramen instan itu dengan lahapnya.

Naruto menghentikan acara memakan ramennya lalu menolehkan pandangannya kearah Zastin yang masih menikmati ramennya "Ano... Zastin, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu sebelumnya?" ucap Naruto yang terkesan seperti sedang meminta ijin.

"Tanyakan saja Muko-dono, tak perlu sungkan," balas Zastin yang masih menikmati makanan yang terbuat dari tepung itu.

"Kau ingat ketika kau berkata jika seseorang yang akan menikah dengan putri pertama Raja Deviluke maka akan dijadikan Raja selanjutnya di Planet Deviluke dan mengambil alih kekuasaannya di alam semesta. Jujur, aku belum mengerti dengan hal itu. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih spesifik lagi?" Dia hanya ingin tahu apa seorang Raja memiliki hak dan kewajiban yang sama seperti Hokage yang selalu ia idamkan itu.

"Ya, semua pernyataanmu itu betul semua. Pada dasarnya Raja Deviluke merupakan raja yang paling ditakuti di seluruh alam semesta dan tak ada yang berani menantangnya sekuat apapun makhluk itu, Raja Deviluke juga memiliki tugas lain diantaranya yaitu mengambil alih suatu Galaksi untuk memperluas kekuasaannya di alam semesta ini," jelas Zastin, dia merupakan komandan tertinggi di Planet Deviluke jadi sebagian besar dia mengetahui apa tugas Raja Devilukenya.

"Mengambil alih sebuah galaksi? Maksudmu?" Naruto sendiri tak percaya seratus persen dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Zastin, sangat mustahil sekali bagi seseorang untuk mengambil alih sebuah galaksi.

Pria bersurai abu-abu itu berusaha untuk menelan semua mie ramen yang ada di dalam mulutnya lalu menatap kearah Naruto lagi "Mengambil alih sebuah galaksi adalah sesuatu yang mutlak dan harus dilakukan oleh pemimpin Planet Deviluke, Raja Deviluke sendiri memiliki rencana untuk mempersatukan seluruh alam semesta," jawab Zastin.

Remaja pirang itu menganggukan kepalanya pertanda jika dirinya mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Zastin '...Tapi bukankah mengambil alih itu sedikit agak memaksa dan jika mereka tak mau...'

"Zastin, apa yang terjadi jika penghuni galaksi tersebut menolak pengambilalihan yang direncanakan oleh Raja Deviluke?"

"Jika mereka bersikeras untuk tidak mau tunduk pada Raja Deviluke maka beliau akan melakukan 'pembersihan masal' dengan kata lain galaksi itu akan... Musnah."

Manik biru sebelah kanannya melebar dengan sempurna hingga menyaingi ukuran bola pingpong dengan tubuhnya yang sudah membeku di tempat duduknya, itu termasuk kejahatan yang sangat fatal. Ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan prinsip raja yang sebenarnya, seharusnya raja mengayomi seluruh rakyatnya hingga kehidupan mereka terjamin. Bukannya menghilangkan nyawa orang lain sampai menghilangkan tempat tinggal mereka, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang terakhir bertahan hidup membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Muko-dono? Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zastin, dia sedikit khawatir ketika melihat Naruto yang malah diam setelah mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Aku... Aku tak apa-apa, Zastin," ucap Naruto yang kembali meneruskan menikmati ramen instannya. Hatinya selalu berbisik 'Apa yang terjadi jika dirinya nanti benar-benar dinobatkan menjadi Raja Deviluke karena menikahi Putri Pertama Raja Deviluke? Apa dia juga akan dituntut untuk berprilaku seperti itu nantinya?' Jawabannya adalah...

...Tidak mungkin dan Mustahil baginya melakukan hal keji seperti itu.

 **-0-0-0-**

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, sang raja siang sudah menggerakan dirinya kearah ufuk barat dimana dia akan menenggelamkan dirinya disana. Sinarnya yang mulai berubah menjadi keoranye-an seolah menjadi kata perpisahan bagi semua makhluk yang ia sinari selama lebih dari sembilan jam lebih itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jatahnya untuk menyinari belahan bumi bagian tersebut sudah hampir selesai dan dia juga masih memiliki tugas lain di belahan bumi lainnya. Seorang penguasa harus memperhatikan kesejahteraan apa yang dinaungi olehnya.

"Kami pulang!"

Ke-empat perempuan dengan tiga diantaranya memakai pakaian SMA Sainan berteriak kepada penghuni rumah yang ada di dalamnya memberitahukan bahwa mereka berempat sudah pulang dari kegiatan mereka di sekolah, ke-empatnya saling berpandangan satu sama lain menandakan kebingungan di masing-masing kepala mereka. Lampu-lampu yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut sudah menyala dan menerangi setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut dan yang menjadi kebingungan mereka adalah siapa yang menyalakan semua lampu ini? Mereka berpikir jika Zastin yang melakukan semua itu, tapi darimana Zastin mengetahui seluruh saklar lampu yang ada di rumah itu?

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan alas kaki yang mereka pakai dan meletakannya di rak sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu masuk rumah tersebut lalu masuk lebih dalam dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Haruna-chan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ujar Riko yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berempat.

Haruna tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya "Ya, terima kasih, Riko-chan," balas Haruna.

"He... Kemana Zastin ya? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi," ujar Lala, dia membelokan dirinya kearah ruang keluarga dimana televisi yang ada di ruangan itu masih menyala dan berharap jika orang yang ia cari ada disana. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk di atas sofa tunggal dan tak menyadari keberadaannya "Naruto?"

Riko, Mikan dan Haruna yang berencana untuk naik ke lantai atas untuk melihat keadaan remaja pirang itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Lala yang masih ada di ambang pintu menuju ruang keluarga, mereka bertiga kembali turun dan ingin melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa si pirang itu memang ada disana.

Baik Riko, Mikan ataupun Haruna, mereka bertiga sama-sama membeku di ambang pintu ketika melihat si pirang itu memang ada disana dengan kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam bahkan dia juga tak menyadari kedatangan mereka berempat.

"He... Siapa yang memindahkannya kesini?" Perempuan berambut merah muda panjang itu sudah menghampiri tempat dimana laki-laki pirang itu tertidur dan dia juga tak bisa menemukan orang yang ia cari sedari tadi.

"Lala-san, sepertinya dia memindahkan dirinya sendiri kesini. Lagipula Zastin-san tak mungkin berbuat jahil pada Naruto-nii," ujar perempuan berambut oranye gelap pendek yang sudah meletakan tas selempangnya di atas meja yang disediakan di ruang keluarga tersebut lalu mendudukan bokongnya di sofa panjang.

"Maksud Riko-chan?" tanya Lala yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Riko ditambah dengan tampang polosnya yang bisa membuat laki-laki bisa berteriak kesetanan.

"Dia sudah sadar tapi sepertinya dia malah ketiduran disini," bukannya Riko yang menjawab, malah gadis berambut coklat bergelombang yang bagian atasnya diikat seperti buah nanas dengan tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto yang masih tertidur di tempatnya.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun bosan dengan suasana kamarnya, jadi dia memilih untuk pindah ke ruang keluarga dan beristirahat disini," perempuan bersurai ungu gelap lurus pendek itu berusaha mengemukakan perkiraannya saja, dia juga pernah mengalami apa itu 'sakit' dan rasanya sangat membosankan sekali jika harus terus menerus berada di kamar seharian penuh.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bangunkan saja Naruto?" ucap Lala yang memberi usulan kepada ketiga perempuan yang ada disana.

"Ha! Itu ide yang sangat bagus, Lala-san," jawab Riko sambil menjetikan kedua jarinya tanda menyetujui apa yang diusulkan oleh tunangan kakak angkatnya itu, dia sudah berdiri dan berdiri tepat di samping sofa yang diduduki oleh kakak angkatnya.

"Tapi kupikir, ini bukan ide yang bagus, Riko-chan," Haruna tak tega melihat seseorang dibangunkan secara paksa menggunakan teriakan tepat di telinganya, tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi seseorang yang tidurnya seperti kerbau.

"Tenang saja, Haruna-san. Kami sudah sering menjahilinya seperti itu, jadi meskipun dia marah, pasti kemarahannya itu hanyalah semenara saja," ucap Mikan yang berusaha menenangkan Haruna dan seolah mendukung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Riko, sementara Lala menatap tertarik kearah Riko yang akan melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Mikan menganggukan kepalanya seolah mengijinkan kakak perempuannya itu untuk melakukan aksinya pada Naruto dan Riko mulai mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga kanan milik remaja pirang itu "Tolong! Rumah kita kebakaran, Naruto-nii!" teriak Riko dengan nada panik yang ia buat-buat tepat di samping telinga kakak angkatnya itu.

"Hah?!" Pemuda pirang yang mendengar suara teriakan dari Riko langsung membelalakan mata kanannya dan membangkitkan dirinya dari sofa yang sedang ia duduki lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha untuk mencari dimana kebakaran itu berasal "Dimana kebakarannya?! Dan dimana apinya? Aku akan~...," rentetan pertanyaan itu terhenti kala telinganya mendengar suara orang yang sedang tertawa dan cekikikan di belakangnya.

"Riko?!" panggil Naruto dengan hatinya yang sudah kesal setengah mati, dia menatap kearah perempuan bersurai oranye gelap tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengerjai dan membangunkan kakaknya itu "Sini kau! Sudah kubilang beberapa kali agar membangunkanku sewajarnya saja," ucap Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk menangkap adik angkatnya yang seusia dengannya.

"Jika aku tak membangunkan Naruto-nii seperti itu, Naruto-nii tak akan pernah bangun sampai kapanpun," ucap Riko dengan nada yang setengah meledek, kakak angkatnya itu tak akan bisa menggapainya selama masih ada sofa di depan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya aku ini mayat apa," sungut Naruto dengan tingkat kekesalannya yang sudah berada di puncaknya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menolehkan kearah suara yang memanggil namanya itu berasal dan manik biru itu menatap perempuan berambut merah muda panjang itu sudah berlari dan bersiap untuk menerjangnya dengan kedua tangan perempuan itu terbentang. Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto sudah menyalurkan sebagian chakranya ke telapak kakinya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai ruang keluarga lalu agar dirinya bisa berdiri kokoh tanpa harus takut terjatuh karena terjangan perempuan alien itu.

 **Grep!**

Lala berhasil mendekap tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan erat ditambah dengan pipinya yang ia gesekan pada pipi Naruto yang dihiasi dengan goresan mirip kumis kucing "Aku rindu padamu, Naruto," ujar Lala sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam ketika mendengar perkataan dari Lala "Prilakumu seperti yang tidak bertemu satu tahun saja, padahal kau pergi hanya beberapa jam saja," dia juga agak risih dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Lala, dia malah seperti hewan peliharaan jika terus diperlakukan seperti ini "Emm... Haruna-san ada disini juga ya?" ucap Naruto yang baru menyadari jika teman sekelasnya itu ada disana juga.

"A-ah, ya," jawab Haruna agak terbata-bata ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Naruto-kun?" tanya Haruna, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu jika kondisi si pirang itu baik-baik saja kali ini.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Haruna "Yah, kondisiku sudah membaik saat ini, walaupun mata kiriku masih terasa nyeri dan ngilu," jawab Naruto dan sepertinya dia memang harus menjelaskan perihal mata itu kepada mereka semua karena cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan mengetahuinya dan ia rasa hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan rahasia terbesar yang selalu ia sembunyikan kepada semua orang termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, Haruna-san. Tak baik jika tamu terus berdiri seperti itu, aku akan membawakan air minum untukmu," sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, dia harus membuat tamunya merasakan nyaman di rumahnya karena jarang-jarang dia memiliki tamu.

"Biar aku saja, Naruto. Tak baik meninggalkan Lala-san yang sedang merindukanmu itu," ucap Mikan dengan nada jahil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menyediakan air bagi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ucap Haruna yang sudah mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa panjang dengan tas selempang yang ada diatas pangkuannya.

Sementara Riko sudah mengambil alih sofa tunggal yang sempat diduduki oleh Naruto dengan punggungnya bersandar santai di bantalan sofa yang sangat empuk itu "Cukup melelahkan sekali hari ini," gumam perempuan itu.

Naruto memilih untuk mendudukan bokongnya diatas karpet tebal yang menutupi sebagian lantai ruang keluarga tersebut ditemani oleh Lala yang masih menempel dengannya "Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu, Lala? Pelukanmu mulai membuatku sesak," ucap Naruto, sebenarnya dia tak mempermasalahkan pelukan erat itu tetapi kedua dada berisi milik Lala terus bergesekan dengan lengannya membuat rangsangan tersendiri baginya.

"Baiklah, Naruto," Lala memang melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto, tapi dia malah memindahkan pelukannya itu ke lengan kiri milik Naruto dan pelukan di lengan itu lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

'Sial! Jika saja disini tak ada orang lain, sudah pasti jika Lala akan langsung ku'terkam' sekarang juga,' batin si ninja blonde yang berhasil bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

"Nah, silahkan," ucap Mikan yang sudah membawa lima gelas bening diatas nampan yang diisi dengan air bening pula, dia sedikit menggeser tas selempang milik Riko yang ada diatas meja itu.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang setiap orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut sambil berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berterus terang perihal dirinya sendiri "S-semuanya! Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian semua dan ini masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian kemarin," shinobi pirang itu sudah yakin dengan keputusannya dan tak mungkin dia untuk menarik apa yang sudah ia putuskan.

Semua atensi yang ada disana tertuju pada Naruto termasuk Lala yang sudah melonggarkan pelukannya di lengan kiri Naruto dan memilih untuk menatap Naruto, raut wajah serius terlihat di wajah remaja pirang itu "Sebenarnya aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama, tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian," ujar Naruto yang terlihat lebih serius sekarang.

""""Apa itu, Naruto/Naruto-kun/Naruto-nii?"""" tanya Mikan, Lala, Haruna dan Riko secara bersamaan, rasa penasaran sudah menghinggapi hati mereka. Ini yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan semenjak kejadian kemarin dan sangat bagus sekali jika pemuda pirang itu berterus terang.

"Apa kalian akan membenciku jika kalian tahu kebenarannya? Terutama Mikan dan Riko yang notabenenya adalah keluarga angkatku," tanya Naruto pada ke-empat perempuan yang ada disana.

"Kami sama sekali tak ada niatan membenci Naruto-nii jika Naruto-nii memang berterus terang kepada kami," jawab Riko dengan bibirnya yang menyungingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Lagipula Naruto sudah menjadi kakak kami selama bertahun-tahun dan menjaga kami, jadi mana mungkin kami membencimu," jawab Mikan yang mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Haruna.

"Kita sudah berteman lumayan lama, jadi tak ada alasan apapun untukku membencimu, Naruto-kun," Haruna juga memberikan jawaban yang sama seperti Riko dan Mikan.

"Aku tak mungkin membenci Naruto karena Naruto adalah tunanganku dan orang yang selalu menepati janjinya," meskipun agak sedikit menyimpang tetapi jawaban Lala memang ada benarnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari ke-empat perempuan yang ada disana, kedua tangannya sudah meraih simpul perban yang ada di belakang kepalanya dan berniat untuk membukanya "Selama ini, kalian selalu ingin tahu kenapa mata kiriku selalu ditutup dan tak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk melepasnya, 'kan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

Simpul perbannya mulai terlepas membuat perban putih itu mulai melonggar dari kepala si pirang "Aku selalu beralasan jika mata kiriku ini tidak bekerja dengan baik, tapi apa kalian tahu? Itu hanya kebohonganku semata," ekspresi bersalah sudah tercipta di wajah Naruto, berbohong pada orang-orang terdekatnya adalah kejahatan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan selama dirinya hidup.

Beberapa lapis perban yang menutupi mata kiri Naruto mulai ditarik oleh sang pemiliknya tanpa ragu lagi "Lala pernah melihat apa yang disembunyikan oleh penutup mata itu dan kelopak mataku ini, dia juga sudah merasakan efeknya karena melihatnya," jelas Naruto dengan perban yang menutupi matanya hanya tinggal satu lapis lagi.

"""Lala-san pernah melihatnya?""" ucap ketiga perempuan bersamaan sambil menatap kearah perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang itu.

"Yah, begitulah, hehe...," jawab Lala diakhiri dengan cengengesan tak jelas.

 **Sret!**

Pemuda itu menarik perban putih itu dan membiarkannya berserakan diatas karpet, dia belum berani membuka kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup rapat-rapat "Jangan pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun bahkan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan karena ini bukanlah masalah yang bisa dianggap sepele," ujarnya, dia tak mau jika semua orang tahu tentang rahasianya ini.

"Kenapa Naruto-nii tak mau Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tahu? Mereka juga berhak tahu atas rahasia Naruto-nii," Riko hanya bingung saja kenapa Naruto tak mau jika kedua orang tua angkatnya itu tahu tentang rahasia anaknya.

"Karena aku belum siap melihat wajah terkejut mereka, Riko," ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Kelopak mata kiri pemuda pirang itu mulai berkedut perlahan dan mulai terbuka dengan tempo lambat ketiga perempuan itu bisa melihat warna ungu terang di dalamnya "Sebelum aku diasopsi oleh keluarga Yuuki, margaku sebelumnya adalah Uzumaki..."

"...dan sebelum kehidupan tenangku dimulai disini, dulunya aku adalah seorang...," kelopak mata kiri itu terbuka sempurna menampilkan mata ungu yang tak banyak diketahui oleh orang banyak "... _ **Shinobi**_ ," mata Rinnengan Chaku Tomoe itu bersinar sekilas seolah ingin menyapa orang-orang yang baru melihatnya dengan diiringi aura mistis.

Tiga dari empat perempuan yang ada disana memasang wajah sangat kaget, terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Mereka baru mengerti sekarang, mata aneh itu menjadi alasan dasar kenapa Naruto tak pernah mau menunjukan mata kirinya kepada siapapun termasuk keluarga angkatnya sendiri.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]


	7. Chapter 7

**To Love naRUto**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **To Love Ru** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** Harem (Permanent!)

 **Summary:**

Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bersama dengan tujuan barunya, ia yakin jika dia bisa menyelesaikannya.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Echhi, Soft-Lime, Human!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Fem!Rito(Riko), Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 07**

 **Tentang Semuanya...**

Ketiga perempuan yang ada di ruang keluarga itu mendadak bungkam dan terkejut setelah melihat mata kiri laki-laki pirang yang ada di hadapannya, mereka bertiga sama sekali belum pernah melihat mata seaneh itu. Mata berwarna ungu terang berpola layaknya riak air dengan sembilan bintik yang menempati setiap garis riak air tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-nii baru memberitahukan ini kepada kami sekarang?" tanya perempuan yang terlihat _tomboy_ dengan rambut oranye kecoklatan pendeknya, rasa penasarannya terhadap mata kiri kakak angkatnya itu sudah terjawab sekarang dan malah digantikan dengan rasa penasarannya yang baru.

"Aku tahu jika tindakanku ini memang salah, tapi seperti alasanku sebelumnya. Jika aku langsung menunjukannya kepada kalian maka kalian pasti akan membenciku karena aku berbeda dari yang lainnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya dulu dari kalian," jawab laki-laki pirang itu dengan menatap semua orang yang ada disana, terkadang suatu perbedaan kecil saja bisa membuat sesuatu yang baik menjadi buruk.

"Maaf."

Apalagi yang bisa dikatakan oleh pemuda pirang itu selain kata tersebut, dia sudah menyembunyikan semuanya dari adik-adik angkatnya dan juga sahabat masa kecilnya. Baru sekarang ini dia memiliki keberanian untuk berterus terang kepada semuanya, lagipula hampir semua orang yang ada disana akan tahu perihal matanya ini.

Perempuan bersurai ungu gelap pendek itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari laki-laki pirang itu "Naruto-kun tak seharusnya meminta maaf, seharusnya kami semua yang meminta maaf kepada Naruto-kun. Terkadang kami sering penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto-kun sembunyikan dan syukurlah Naruto-kun bisa berterus terang sekarang," ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis kepada lelaki pirang itu.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang yang ada di samping pemuda pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebarnya "Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruna-chan, Naruto. Setidaknya tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman diantara kita," tambah perempuan itu.

Naruto hanya menyungingkan senyum kecilnya ketika mendengar perkataan dari kedua perempuan itu "Meskipun begitu, aku tetap salah disini. Terima kasih atas pengertian kalian," ucap Naruto yang merasa senang karena penjelasannya bisa diterima oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud jika dirimu ini adalah Shinobi, Naruto-nii?" tanya perempuan bersurai coklat agak gelap bergelombang yang dibiarkan terurai begitu saja, sepasang iris mata keemasan itu menatap kearah kakak angkatnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

Sepasang iris berbeda itu saling bertatapan dengan iris keemasan milik adik angkatnya "Apa kalian tahu dengan istilah ninja?" tanya Naruto kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

Keempat perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu hanya berpandangan satu sama lain ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki pirang itu "Tentu saja kami tahu, tapi hal semacam itu hanyalah mitos dan terjadi beberapa ratus tahun ke belakang," jawab salah satu perempuan yang ada disana.

"Shinobi dan Ninja itu adalah suatu hal yang sama," ucap Naruto yang tak bisa menyalahkan jawaban tersebut. Di jaman yang serba canggih ini memang bisa dipastikan jika ninja atau shinobi sudah musnah bahkan menjadi mitos bagi penduduk yang ada disana, tak ada namanya manusia yang memiliki bakat istimewa untuk menjadi ninja di masa penuh dengan teknologi ini.

"J-jadi, Naruto-nii adalah seorang ninja? Maksudku Shinobi?" tanya Mikan yang seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, meskipun kakak angkatnya itu hanya menanyakan ninja tapi dia tahu maksudnya dan tentunya dia sama sekali tak percaya.

"Mustahil sekali masih ada seorang ninja di jaman yang sudah modern ini," ucap Riko yang memegangi dagunya dan dia berusaha mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki pirang itu tetapi tetap saja otaknya masih saja menolak untuk percaya.

"Yah, memang begitu kenyataannya. Lagipula aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil tetapi senyum itu mengandung makna yang sangat pahit di dalamnya, dia masih teringat dengan masa lalunya yang sangat kelam yang terkadang terbawa dalam mimpi.

Haruna yang mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya "Maksud Naruto-kun, kau berasal dari luar angkasa?" tebak Haruna diiringi dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

"Eh? Aku tak pernah mendengar jika ada Ninja Luar Angkasa di Galaksi manapun," sambung Lala sambil meletakan telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya sambil berusaha berpikir dan mengingat perihal 'Ninja Luar Angkasa' ini.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tebakan dari Haruna itu kurang tepat "Aku berasal dari dimensi lain yang sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia ini," jelas Naruto dengan senyuman yang masih tertahan di bibirnya.

"Aku lemah... Aku sangat lemah saat itu... Aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi semuanya," ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar keempat orang yang ada disana tak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini, dia berusaha kuat untuk menyelesaikan penjelasan ini tapi dia rasa dirinya tak bisa melakukannya.

Meskipun semua itu sudah lama terjadi tapi dirinya tetap bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, perasaannya yang sekarang semakin tak menentu setelah mengingatnya "Aku gagal... Aku orang yang gagal...," gumam Naruto dengan kedua tangannya mulai meremas surai pirangnya, dia berusaha untuk melampiaskan semua kekesalannya kepada dirinya sendiri dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

Lala yang melihat itu sedikit khawatir ketika melihat prilaku Naruto saat ini "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan duniamu, Naruto?" tanya perempuan itu sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Naruto dengan salah satu tangan halusnya memegang pundak Naruto.

"Hancur... Semuanya hancur... Musnah tanpa tersisa...," kata Naruto dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit bergetar ditambah tubuhnya yang juga ikut bergetar, sudah sangat lama sekali ia ingin meluapkan semua masalah yang membebaninya dan baru sekarang keinginan itu terwujud.

Riko mulai beranjak dari sofa tunggal yang sempat di tempatinya lalu duduk bersila di atas bentangan karpet yang hampir menutupi seluruh lantai ruangan tersebut "Jika Naruto-nii memang memiliki masalah, Naruto-nii bisa menceritakannya kepada kami. Tak baik jika menyimpannya sendirian saja," ucap Riko yang memberi saran kepada kakak angkatnya itu.

Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan setelah mendengar perkataan dari salah satu adiknya itu, dia langsung mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir melalui pipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya "M-maaf, a-aku hanya terbawa emosi saja," katanya sambil berusaha menghilangkan air matanya.

"Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dimensi yang ditinggali, Naruto-nii? Sampai-sampai Naruto-nii terbawa emosi seperti itu," tanya Mikan yang sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan tatapan serius terarah pada pemuda pirang itu.

Setelah berhasil membersihkan wajahnya dari air matanya sendiri, Naruto kembali menatap lurus ke depan "Saat itu, dimensi yang kutinggali sedang mengalami perang yang dinamai dengan Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 dan tentunya aku ikut di dalamnya," jelas Naruto.

"Bahkan aku pernah hampir mati saat melawan musuhku yang sangat tangguh itu, tapi aku berhasil diselamatkan oleh leluhur yang menciptakan Dunia Shinobi. Semua orang mengharapkan jika diriku dan sahabatku bisa memenangkan pertempuran itu, tapi segala sesuatu yang besar harus disertai dengan pengorbanan yang besar pula," kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang dirinya lalui dahulu.

Keempat perempuan yang ada disana mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemuda pirang itu dengan seksama sampai salah satu diantara mereka mulai angkat suara "Bagaimana selanjutnya? Naruto-nii menang, bukan?" tebak Mikan dengan didukung anggukan oleh Haruna, Lala dan Riko.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya "Aku memang menang, tapi itu adalah kemenangan terpahit yang pernah kudapatkan," jawab Naruto dengan senyum pahit terpasang di bibirnya.

"Kenapa Naruto bilang seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya Naruto bahagia karena bisa memenangkan perang itu?" tanya Lala yang memiringkan kepalanya pertanda jika dirinya sedang dilanda kebingungan karena perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Kemenangan itu sama sekali tak akan berarti jika hanya dirimu saja yang merasakannya, dunia itu sudah layaknya planet mati dimana tak ada kehidupan apapun disana. Aku bermaksud untuk melakukan jurus yang bisa membawaku ke masa lalu dan mencegah semua itu terjadi, tapi Kami-sama berhendak lain. Jurus itu sama sekali tak berhasil dan malah membuatku terlempar ke Dimensi ini tepat di Kota Sainan dengan tubuhku yang juga ikut menyusut hingga aku bisa bertemu dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san serta Mikan dan Riko," kata Naruto dengan panjang lebar sambil tersenyum kearah Mikan dan Riko.

"...Dan Haruna-san, namamu hampir mirip sekali dengan orang yang kusukai. Jadi aku tak begitu canggung jika berada di dekatmu. Dan Lala, kau memiliki warna rambut dan warna mata yang sama dengannya dan untungnya kau tak memiliki sifatnya yang suka memukulku seenaknya," ucap Naruto yang masih mencurahkan semua isi hatinya hingga tak ada yang tersisa di dalamnya.

"Tehe, aku tak mungkin memukulmu seenaknya, Naruto. Kau bahkan sudah sangat baik kepadaku," timpal Lala dengan tangan kanannya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi perempuan bersurai ungu gelap pendek itu setelah mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, dia juga sedikit bersyukur karena namanya hampir sama dengan orang yang disukai oleh Naruto. Jika saja itu juga terjadi padanya, pasti dirinya juga akan sangat senang sekali.

"Hmm... Ternyata Nii-san angkatku ini sangat hebat ya, Mikan," ucap Riko sambil menatap kearah adiknya yang masih duduk di sofanya.

"Ya, sesekali tunjukan kemampuanmu itu kepada kami. Kami juga ingin tahu kemampuan shinobi itu seperti apa," ucap Mikan dengan diiringi seringai jahilnya.

Naruto yang melihat respon mereka berempat hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil berkata "Sepertinya aku memang menemukan rumah keduaku disini," gumam Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Lala, Haruna, Riko dan Mikan.

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun...," Haruna yang sedari tadi diam mulai bersuara sekarang membuat orang yang dipanggilnya juga menatap kearahnya "...Apa kau masih mau menggunakan jurus memutar balikan waktu itu?" tanya Haruna yang sedikit was-was, dia tak mau kehilangan laki-laki itu jika itu sampai terjadi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Tidak, mungkin untuk saat ini tidak akan. Resikonya jauh lebih besar sekarang, jika kemungkinan gagal lagi aku pasti akan mati," jawabnya sambil tertawa gugup, lagipula dia sudah lupa dengan segelnya karena sudah terlalu lama tidak dipakai.

"Maka dari itu, jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti kemarin lagi," ucap Riko yang duduk tepat di samping Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang bertolak pinggang.

"Ahaha... Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakai kekuatanku," balas pemuda pirang itu dengan tawa aneh dan jawaban yang lumayan aneh juga keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ano... Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku harus pulang dulu. Ini sudah cukup larut, Nee-chan pasti khawatir," intrupsi Haruna yang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menatapnya dengan lekat, perempuan itu mulai berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Kau tak mau menginap disini, Haruna-chan?" tanya Lala pada Haruna.

Haruna menggelengkan kepalanya "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tak tega meninggalkan Nee-chan sendirian di rumah," tolak Haruna dengan halus, lagipula ia memang tak berniat untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Yuuki.

"Hmm... Sayang sekali ya."

Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduk bersilanya sambil menatap kearah Haruna "Biarkan aku mengantarmu, Haruna-san. Tak baik jika perempuan dibiarkan sendirian pulang jam segini," tawar Naruto kepada Haruna, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah Haruna.

"T-tapi itu sangat merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun. Lagipula kau baru sembuh."

"Aku sudah sembuh, Haruna-san. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir lagi," ujar Naruto yang sudah berada di dekat Haruna "Kau ingin cepat sampai rumahmu 'kan, Haruna-san?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan singkat oleh perempuan bersurai ungu gelap itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari Haruna "Baiklah, pegangan yang kuat," titah Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada salah satu bahu Haruna membuat perempuan itu kebingungan karenanya.

"K-kau mau apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Haruna yang sedikit takut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aku akan menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu untuk mengantarmu pulang dan sebaiknya pegangan yang erat, ya," jawab Naruto sambil mengingatkan perempuan itu agar tidak lengah, salah sedikit saja bisa fatal akibatnya.

Haruna menganggukan kepalanya lalu menumpukan salah satu tangannya di bahu Naruto dengan tangannya yang memegang kaos pemuda itu dengan kuat dengan matanya yang terpejam kuat, mungkin baru pertama kali dirinya melakukan ini dengan laki-laki pirang itu.

"Hum... _Hiraishin_!"

 **Flash!**

Ketiga pasang mata langsung melebar ketika melihat laki-laki kuning dan perempuan ungu itu menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan kuning setelah Naruto menyebutkan sesuatu seperti mantra itu, sekarang mereka mulai percaya jika Naruto memang bukan orang yang sembarangan. Pemuda itu sudah membuktikan kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu jika dirinya memang seorang Shinobi.

"S-shinobi memang hebat."

"Tapi kemana mereka pergi ya?"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Flash!**

Kilatan berwarna kuning tercipta tepat di depan pintu apartemen yang ditempati oleh Haruna beserta dengan kakaknya itu menampilkan seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling berpegangan pada pundaknya. Sang laki-laki hanya tersenyum ketika melihat perempuan itu masih memejamkan matanya dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Buka matamu, Haruna-san. Kita sudah sampai," titah Naruto pada Haruna lalu dengan tangannya yang sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak perempuan itu.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Haruna yang tak menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, dia agak sedikit takut jika mereka berdua malah tersesat di suatu tempat yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Jika kau ingin memastikan, makanya buka matamu sekarang juga," ucap Naruto yang mengulangi perintah yang sama, dia rasa dirinya memang tidak salah tempat sedikitpun.

Kedua kelopak mata itu berkedut perlahan sebelum akhirnya terbuka dengan tempo perlahan menampilkan manik yang senada dengan rambutnya, manik itu sedikit melebar ketika menyadari jika lantai dan suasananya sudah berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Pandangannya terarah pada laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, pemuda itu tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Haruna memperhatikan suasana yang ada di sekitarnya dan berusaha memastikan jika mereka memang sudah sampai di apartemen yang ditematinya bersama dengan kakak perempuannya "K-kita benar-benar sampai, tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Haruna yang penasaran.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu adalah jurus teleportasi yang diciptakan oleh Hokage kedua dan dikembangkan oleh ayah kandungku. Aku sendiri diajarkan oleh ayahku, walaupun pengajarannya cukup singkat. Intinya, aku bisa memindahkan apapun dan siapapun dengan jurus itu," jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya," Haruna mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat yang diberikan oleh Naruto lalu senyum manis tersunging di bibir tipisnya "Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku sampai ke rumahku, Naruto-kun," ujarnya sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Tak masalah dan maaf jika membuatmu ketakutan," balas Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal diakhiri dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Senyum manis itu masih terpasang di bibir tipis milik Haruna menandakan jika dia menerima permintaan maaf dari Naruto "Mau mampir dulu, Naruto-kun?" tawar Haruna agar Naruto beristirahat dulu disini.

"Terima kasih tapi kurasa lain kali saja, Haruna-san. Aku takut jika Nee-san-mu ada di rumah dan melihat mata anehku ini, bisa gawat jika dia tahu," tolak Naruto dengan halus.

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu."

"Haruna-san?"

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku mohon padamu agar tidak membeberkan rahasiaku ini kepada orang lain, apa kau bisa melakukannya?" pinta Naruto, dia tak mau jika rahasianya itu tersebar luas dan menggegerkan bagi semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Haruna menganggukan kepalanya perlahan "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Aku tak akan pernah memberitahukan rahasiamu ini kepada orang lain," tanggap Haruna, dia tipe orang yang sangat tidak tegaan ketika melihat seseorang memohon kepadanya.

"Hmm... Terima kasih banyak, Haruna-san. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah," pamit Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang melakukan segel tangan.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-kun," balas Haruna sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto.

" _Hiraishin_!"

 **Flash!**

Kilatan berwarna kuning kembali tercipta disertai dengan tubuh laki-laki pirang itu yang menghilang dari tempat berdirinya saat itu, perempuan itu sedikit terkagum ketika melihatnya 'D-dia memang laki-laki yang sangat hebat,' batin Haruna yang terkagum dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu meraih kenop pintu apartemennya lalu membukanya perlahan "Aku pulang!" sahutnya yang berusaha memberitahu orang yang ada di dalam jika dirinya sudah pulang.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Mou~ Kenapa Naruto-nii tidak pakai jurus itu saja? Aku ingin merasakannya juga," perempuan bersurai oranye kecoklatan itu melipat kedua tangannya tepat di bawah dadanya yang berkembang itu dengan masing-masing pipinya yang mengembung dan dia sama sekali tak mau memandang kearah laki-laki pirang yang ada di sampingnya.

Laki-laki pirang itu hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar ketika mendengar rajukan dari adik angkatnya itu "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya jika aku ingin berpindah ke suatu tempat yang jauh maka aku harus meninggalkan tanda dulu disana, sekarang jarak antara rumah kita dan SMA Sainan lumayan jauh. Jadi, aku harus meninggalkan tanda dulu disana sebelum memindahkan kalian semua kesana. Mengerti?" jelas Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-nii bisa memindahkan Haruna-chan tepat ke rumahnya?" tanya Riko yang masih memasang ekspresi sebalnya.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan tanda disana saat kita berkunjung ke apartemennya, harus berapa kali aku menjelaskannya padamu, Riko," Naruto sendiri sudah lelah menjelaskan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Riko sedari mereka keluar dari rumahnya.

Pertengkaran antara kakak beradik itu terus berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah yang dituju, sementara Lala yang juga berangkat bersama kedua kakak beradik itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat suasana keberangkatan mereka seramai kemarin-kemarin.

"Hehehe... Suasananya jadi lebih ramai sekarang," gumam Lala yang bahagia melihat pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Riko.

"Bukankah mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu, Lala-sama?"

"Iya, tapi yang sekarang cukup berbeda dengan sebelumnya," kata Lala yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Peke, suasananya jadi seru kembali.

Keduanya akhirnya terdiam setelah mereka semua hampir memasuki kawasan SMA Sainan menciptakan suasana hening yang membuat Lala memiringkan kepalanya keheranan "Kenapa kalian diam seperti itu?" tanya Lala dengan polosnya.

"Lihat saja sekitarmu, Lala. Mereka memperhatikan kita seperti buronan saja," jawab Naruto dengan Riko yang menganggukan kepalanya setuju walaupun dirinya masih sebal dengan laki-laki kuning yang ada di sampingnya "Lagipula itu masalah sepele yang tak perlu dibesar-besarkan," sambungnya.

Sepasang mata berwarna coklat itu berkilat tajam kearah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya "Maksudmu aku yang membesar-besarkan masalah ini? Hmm?!" tanya Riko yang tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Hey, aku tak bilang seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Ah, mereka mulai lagi," gumam Peke yang sweatdrop melihat kedua kakak beradik itu kembali bertengkar seperti tadi.

"Ohohoho... Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Lala."

Baru saja mereka memasuki gerbang SMA Sainan, mereka bertiga sudah dihadang oleh tiga orang perempuan yang salah satu dari mereka tertawa seperti seorang penyihir yang sangat jahat di dalam dongeng. Kejadian itu hampir menyita seluruh perhatian semua siswa yang ada disana, sekolah ini akan kembali ramai karenanya.

"Lala, kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan nada berbisik kepada Lala yang ada disebelahnya.

Lala mulai berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya berada di bibir bagian bawahnya "Aku sama sekali tak mengenal mereka, Naruto. Tapi aku akan menanyakannya," jawab Lala dengan senyum senang di bibirnya.

"Hei! Kalian bertiga siapa ya?" teriak Lala sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah ketiga perempuan yang menghadang mereka.

 **Twicth!**

Urat-urat kekesalan tercipta di dahinya hingga membuat bentuk seperti perempatan jalan setelah mendengar teriakan dari perempuan bersurai merah muda itu, baru kemarin mereka bertemu dan perempuan itu sudah melupakannya. Orang macam apa dia ini? Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran perempuan itu.

"Tenjouin Saki! Kenapa kau bisa lupa dengan nama 'Ratu Sekolahan' ini?!" ucap perempuan bersurai pirang pucat lurus yang dibiarkan terurai, dua cepol di masing-masing bagian atas kepalanya dan rambut yang membingkai wajahnya terlihat layaknya mata bor yang mengarah ke bawah.

"Ratu sekolahan? Memangnya ada gelar seperti itu di sekolah ini?" gumam Naruto yang sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari perempuan tersebut.

"Ketiga perempuan itu adalah kakak kelas kita, Naruto-nii. Orang yang bernama Tenjouin Saki itu adalah anak bangsawan yang sangat kaya di kota ini dan kemungkinan besar keluarganya menjadi donatur terbesar di sekolah ini, lalu dua perempuan di belakangnya adalah pelayan setianya yaitu Rin Koujo dan Aya Fujisaki," jelas Riko.

"Begitu ya," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti setelah Riko menjelaskan ketiga perempuan itu secara rinci "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Lala?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenjouin Saki-senpai merasa jika pamornya sebagai ratu di sekolah ini tersaingi oleh Lala, jadi kemarin terjadi persaingan antara mereka berdua. Untungnya Lala tidak menanggapi tantangan dari Saki-senpai dengan serius," Riko sekali lagi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ternyata banyak sekali yang kulewatkan ketika tidak berada di sekolah," gumam si ninja pirang itu.

Dahinya sedikit berkerut karena ada yang mengganggunya sedari tadi, meskipun ini aura manusia biasa tetapi niatan jahat yang akan dilakukannya cukup besar. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh kearah rerimbunan semak-semak dan pepohonan yang berada di dekat pagar pembatas sekolah yang cukup tinggi itu, dia mulai melepaskan tas yang tersandang di bahunya lalu memberikannya kepada Riko.

"Apa ini, Naruto-nii?" tanya Riko ketika menerima tas milik Naruto.

"Pegang dulu! Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana ya," titah Naruto yang sedikit berbisik kepada Riko lalu ia mulai berlari kecil kearah semak-semak yang ia curigai jika ada seseorang disana, setidaknya dia harus membuktikan jika perasaannya tak salah.

"Bidik yang benar."

"Aku sudah membidiknya dengan betul, tapi kau terus saja berbicara."

"Aku hanya ingin misi ini berjalan dengan lancar."

"Makanya tutup mulutmu."

Pendengarannya sangat peka terhadap rangsangan suara setelah pelatihan yang ia jalani selama dirinya berada di Elemental Nation, jadi suara sekecil apapun bisa ia dengar ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan sensornya yang berkembang pesat setelah dirinya berlatih senjutsu. Makhluk apapun tak akan bisa bersembunyi darinya apalagi manusia biasa.

Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan kearah asal suara tersebut agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang yang ada disana dan benar saja kecurigaannya itu terbukti, dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu dengan salah satu pria yang memakai topi memegangi senapan laras panjang. Mereka pasti pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh salah satu dari murid yang berkerumun disana.

'Ini tak bisa dibiarkan,' batinnya sambil berlutut di belakang kedua pria tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah melepaskan penutup mata kirinya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku depan baju seragamnya.

 **Trep!**

"Hoi, singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau seperti ini," ujar pria bertopi yang memegang senapan.

"Seharusnya kau yang singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku, memangnya kau bisa menembak dengan satu tangan," balas pria berambut tipis yang sedang mengamati semua orang yang ada di depan gedung utama sekolah tersebut.

"Kedua tanganku sedang memegang senapan, bodoh."

"Lalu?"

Keduanya berpandangan satu sama lain dan memastikan jika tangan itu bukanlah milik rekannya, mereka berdua memutar kepalanya kearah asal tangan yang memegang pundak mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu melebar sempurna setelah melihat seseorang dengan mata ungu menyala menatap mereka dengan lekat.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

"Waaa!"

 **Dooor!**

Suara tembakan memecah keributan yang sempat tercipta di depan gedung utama sekolah di SMA Sainan itu, hampir semua murid yang ada disana langsung mencari kearah asal suara. Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang tembakan yang terdengar sangat dekat tersebut, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kawasan sekolah tersebut.

 **Sreek!**

 **Sreet!**

Kedua pria yang sempat menyembunyikan dirinya diantara semak-semak belukar itu mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menuju lapangan terbuka yang ada di depan tempat persembunyiannya "S-siapa kau?!" tanya salah satu pria itu yang bergetar ketakutan karena mereka belum pernah melihat mata semengerikan itu.

"Hanya seorang murid yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat kalian berdua sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan senapan itu," ucap remaja pirang itu yang juga ikut keluar dari semak-semak tempat kedua pembunuh bayaran itu lalu berdiri tepat beberapa meter di hadapan kedua pria misterius itu.

"Kau pasti sudah mengikuti kami 'kan?"

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pria botak itu "Mengikuti kalian? Padahal aku baru saja tiba disini dengan adikku sekitar lima menit yang lalu, lagipula apa untungnya aku mengikuti kalian berdua," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Dasar Bocah!" umpat pria botak itu dengan tangan kanannya mulai mengambil sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya "Akan kuhabisi kau sekarang juga," pria itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan pisau yang tajam dan mengkilat sudah digenggam menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Naruto-nii, awas!" sahut Riko ketika melihat pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ayahnya bersiap menghunuskan pisau tajamnya itu kearah sekitar dada kiri kakak angkatnya itu.

 **Syat!**

Pisau itu hanya mengenai udara kosong setelah orang yang menjadi sasarannya setelah tubuh bagian kirinya mundur secepat pisau yang siap merobek dadanya, mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada mata kiri pemberian sahabatnya itu. Dia bisa melihat serangan seseorang tiga detik lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

 **Buagh!**

"Gufu!"

Sikut kanannya yang ia lapisi dengan chakra berhasil menghantam punggung pria yang membawa pisau itu dengan keras hingga tubuh pria itu tersungkur ke tanah dengan keras, debu yang bercampur tanah itu berterbangan ke segala arah setelah tubuh itu menghantam tanah. Pria itu sama sekali tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Sepasang manik berbeda itu kembali menatap kearah rekannya yang masih tersisa, matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat pria bertopi itu sudah mengarahkan senapan laras panjang itu kearahnya...

 **Dooor!**

Moncong berbentuk tabung berwarna hitam itu kembali memuntahkan isinya yaitu berupa peluru tajam dengan warna keemasan gelap yang melesat dengan cepat melebihi kecepatan mobil tercepat di dunia ini, peluru itu siap menembus apapun yang akan menjadi sasarannya.

 **Tap!**

 **Sret!**

Naruto berhasil melompat dan menghindari lintasan peluru tajam berkecepatan tinggi itu lalu mendarat kembali dengan mulus di tanah lapang penuh dengan debu itu, sebenarnya ini pagi yang sangat indah tetapi kejadian ini malah memperburuk keindahan tersebut.

'Masih untung hanya menggores saja,' batin lelaki pirang itu yang sedikit meringis ketika pipi sebelah kirinya terasa sangat sakit dengan sesuatu yang mulai mengalir dari pipinya, dia memang berhasil menghindarinya tapi peluru itu masih bisa sedikit menggores pipinya.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin kearah pria bertopi itu sebelum pria itu berhasil mengokang kembali senapannya, dia memang bisa menghindarinya untuk kesekian kalinya tapi reflek gerakannya masih lebih lambat daripada kecepatan peluru tersebut. Kemungkinan besar hanya keberuntungan saja jika itu terjadi lagi.

 **Trep!**

 **Dooor!**

"Gukh! L-lepaskan aku, b-bocah sialan," ucap pria itu dengan terbata-bata setelah senapan yang menjadi senjatanya dipegang dan diarahkan keatas oleh pemuda pirang itu sementara lehernya berhasil dikunci oleh tangan kiri pemuda itu.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau memberitahuku siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto yang mulai menginterogasi salah satu pembunuh bayaran tersebut.

"Cih... M-memangnya k-kau ini siapa?" tanya balik pria itu, dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia takut dengan remaja pirang yang ada di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Mata ungu mengerikan itu mulai bersinar dengan bintiknya yang berputar sesuai arah jarum jam dan aura mengintimidasi dari remaja itu lumayan besar, tapi demi harga dirinya yang tinggi ia menelan bulat-bulat rasa takut itu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku," jawab Naruto dengan nada datarnya, jika sudah menyangkut keselamatan orang lain, dia tak bisa main-main begitu saja.

Pria itu berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan pemuda itu dari lehernya bahkan dirinya sama sekali tak bisa bernapas karena jalur pernapasannya terjepit cengkraman tersebut, tapi ekspresi kesakitan itu berubah menjadi seringai kecil di bibirnya setelah melihat rekannya bisa kembali bangkit.

"K-kurasa k-kau yang akan tamat sekarang," ucap pria bertopi itu dengan seringai kecil yang masih terpampang di bibirnya.

""Naruto/Naruto-nii, awas di belakangmu!"" sahut Lala dan Riko dari jauh, pria botak itu berhasil bangkit kembali dan bersiap menusukan pisau yang dibawanya itu kearah Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pegangan tangan kanannya itu pada senapan laras panjang yang dipegang oleh pria bertopi itu lalu menariknya dengan paksa hingga terlepas dari genggamannya...

 **Brak!**

 **Gubrak!**

Senapan laras panjang itu hancur dan terbagi menjadi dua setelah Naruto memukulkan senapan itu sekuat tenaga kearah belakangnya layaknya pemukul baseball yang ia pukulkan agar mendapatkan bola Home Run, begitulah yang terjadi pada pria botak itu, tapi karena massanya yang sangat berat maka tubuhnya hanya terseret kearah semak-semak itu kembali.

Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa membisu dengan mulut mereka yang menganga lebar tak percaya jika siswa yang terkadang semberono itu berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari pria bersenjata itu, sementara pria bertopi itu hanya bisa terduduk di tanah lapang tersebut sambil menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

 **Krak!**

Pemuda pirang itu hanya melemparkan potongan senapan itu ke tanah setelah memastikan jika pria botak itu tak akan bangkit lagi, itu adalah pukulan terbaiknya tanpa harus menggunakan chakra alam. Kepalanya kembali menoleh kearah pria yang sempat ia cekik lehernya lalu berlutut di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah menarik kerah depan baju pria itu agar lebih dekat kearahnya.

"A-ampuni aku, k-kami hanya disuruh untuk menembak mati perempuan yang ada disana karena orang itu tak suka dengan ayah dari perempuan yang ada disana. T-tolong j-jangan apa-apakan aku," ucap pria bertopi itu sambil menunjuk kearah Tenjouin Saki yang ditemani kedua pelayan setianya.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melepaskan pria itu dari cengkramannya lalu ia kembali berdiri seperti biasanya sambil merogoh sesuatu yang ada di saku baju seragamnya "Baik, aku mengampuni kalian berdua," ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan penutup mata kirinya dan ucapan itu membuat pria bertopi itu terlihat senang.

"Tapi...," pria itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh remaja pirang itu selanjutnya "...jika kalian menunjukan diri kalian yang masih melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini sedikit saja padaku, maka aku tak akan segan-segan melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kalian alami. Mengerti?" pria itu mengangguk dengan segera setelah mendengar ancaman dari laki-laki itu.

"Bawa temanmu itu pergi darisini, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," titah Naruto yang sudah memasang kembali penutup mata kirinya seperti biasanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pria bertopi itu.

"B-ba-baik!" dengan terbirit-birit, pria itu langsung berlari kearah semak-semak dimana temannya itu masih terbujur kaku disana. Kemungkinan besar rekannya itu tak sadarkan diri karena pukulan pemuda itu yang menggunakan senapannya.

 **Plok! Plok! Plok!**

"Wah, Naruto memang hebat!" ujar Lala yang menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan tepuk tangannya dan disusul dengan tepuk tangan dari semua murid yang berkumpul disana.

"Naruto-nii, tak apa 'kan?" tanya Riko yang khawatir dengan keadaan kakak angkatnya.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya "Yah, aku baik-baik saja, Riko. Dan sebenarnya ini terlalu berlebihan," ucap Naruto yang sedikit malu karena tepuk tangan dari murid yang berkumpul disana.

 **Grep!**

Manik biru langit itu menatap kearah tangannya yang sekarang di pegang oleh adik angkatnya itu dengan erat "Kau bilang 'Baik-baik saja', tapi pipimu sendiri berdarah seperti itu," raut wajah kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajahnya "Ayo, ikut aku ke ruang UKS," ujar Riko sambil menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa untuk masuk ke dalam gedung utama sekolah.

"Hoi, jangan menarikku seenaknya, Riko," protes Naruto yang tak terima jika dirinya diseret-seret oleh adik angkatnya itu.

"Salah sendiri karena mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaanmu," sanggah Riko yang masih menarik tangan Naruto menuju ruang UKS yang ditujunya kali ini.

"Tunggu aku, Riko-chan, Naruto," sahut Lala yang juga melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul kedua orang tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Riko yang terus menarik tangannya menuju ruang UKS, baru kali ini dia melihat adik angkatnya itu sangat khawatir seperti ini kepadanya. Biasanya dia sangat acuh tak acuh, tapi goresan peluru itu lumayan sakit juga.

'Bahkan aku sampai lupa untuk memberitahukan perempuan itu tentang pembicaraanku dengan orang itu, tapi biarlah, dia juga akan bertanya kepadaku nanti."

[ **To Be Continued...** ]


	8. Chapter 8

**To Love naRUto**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **To Love Ru** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** Harem (Permanent!)

 **Summary:**

Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bersama dengan tujuan barunya, ia yakin jika dia bisa menyelesaikannya.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Echhi, Soft-Lime, Human!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Fem!Rito(Riko), Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 08**

 **Rintangan Pertama.**

"Ouch... Sakit, Riko! Pelan-pelan sedikit," ringis laki-laki pirang itu setelah kapas yang ditetesi alkohol itu menekan luka di pipi kirinya itu lumayan kuat, siapapun pasti akan memberikan respon yang sama jika lukanya ditekan dengan kuat apalagi menggunakan alkohol.

"Makanya diam sebentar, kau mau jika pipimu itu infeksi karena tergores besi itu," ucap perempuan yang sedang mengobati pipi laki-laki pirang yang duduk di sampingnya, tangan kanannya yang memegang kapas beralkohol itu terus mengusap luka itu agar bersih dari kuman.

"Peluru itu terbuat dari timah, bukannya besi, Riko."

Perempuan bersurai oranye kecoklatan pendek itu hanya mendengus mendengar sanggahan dari laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya dengan sepasang manik coklatnya terfokus untuk membersihkan luka tersebut. Setelah ia rasa jika pembersihannya sudah cukup, dia langsung membuang kapas yang penuh dengan darah segar itu ke tempat sampah yang tersedia di ruang UKS itu dan langsung mencari sesuatu di dalam kotak P3K yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau mengobatiku," ujar Naruto yang memecah keheningan antara dirinya dengan Riko, sebenarnya Lala juga ada disini beberapa menit yang lalu tapi Naruto menyuruh Putri dari Planet Deviluke itu untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Bukannya ia mengusir, tapi dia tak mau jika perempuan itu ketinggalan pelajaran jika menemaninya disini.

"Hmm... Sama-sama, Naruto-nii. Seorang adik pasti akan sangat khawatir jika kakaknya terluka, maka dari itu aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan," balas Riko yang sudah menemukan plester sewarna dengan kulit tan Naruto yang panjangnya sekitar 5 cm.

Riko dengan teliti memasangkan plester itu diatas permukaan pipi Naruto yang terluka hingga plester itu menutupi luka tersebut, ibu jarinya terus menekan-nekan plester itu agar tidak terlepas dari tempatnya "Sudah selesai, Naruto-nii," ujar Riko dengan senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

Salah satu tangan lelaki itu menyentuh plester yang menutupi luka yang ada di pipi kirinya "Ah... Terima kasih sekali lagi," Naruto membalas senyuman dari adik angkatnya itu dengan cengirannya.

"Hmm... Tak masalah," balas Riko sambil membereskan kotak P3K yang ada di sampingnya lalu meletakannya diatas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, dia menatap kembali kearah Naruto "Apa Naruto-nii memang sudah terbiasa dengan pertarungan dan luka seperti itu?" tanya Riko yang penasaran.

"Yah, begitulah. Seorang Shinobi memang harus mampu bertahan hidup dan harus mampu bertarung dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun, meskipun kemampuan lawan itu berada diatasmu, kau harus tetap bertahan dan mengimbangi kemampuan lawanmu itu," jawab Naruto yang masih menampakan cengirannya kepada Riko.

"Sepertinya Naruto-nii memang berlatih dengan keras sehingga bisa menghindari tembakan sedekat dan secepat itu, padahal kalau manusia biasa pasti tembakan itu sudah mengenainya," baru kali ini dia bisa sangat kagum kepada kakak angkatnya itu, kakaknya itu seolah tak takut dengan apapun meskipun sesuatu yang dihadapinya itu membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini manusia super apa," timpal lelaki pirang itu atas pernyataan dari Riko tadi "Plester ini menandakan jika aku ini juga manusia biasa, aku juga bisa terluka dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sebut saja itu hanya bakat istimewa," sambungnya sambil menyentuh plester yang menempel di pipi kirinya.

Riko bersidekap sambil menatap kearah kakaknya "Apa bedanya antara Manusia Super dengan Manusia Istimewa? Mereka juga sama-sama memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa, Naruto-nii," ungkapnya, kakak angkatnya itu bisa masuk ke dalam kategori tersebut.

Naruto hanya cengengesan di tempat sambil menggaruk kepala kuningnya itu "Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke kelas, pasti disana sudah masuk jam pelajaran," ajak Naruto yang sebenarnya agak canggung juga jika berdua terus dengan Riko di tempat yang sepi seperti ini.

Riko sendiri sudah bangkit berdiri dari kursi putar yang ia duduki tadi lalu menyandang tas selempang miliknya dengan pandangannya terarah pada Naruto "Semoga saja kita tidak terlalu jauh tertinggal pelajarannya," ucap Riko dengan tangan kanannya menjinjing tas milik Naruto.

Naruto juga ikut bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya "Ya, kau benar. Apa aku bisa meminta tas milikku itu kembali?" pinta lelaki pirang itu dengan pandangannya terarah pada tas yang dijinjing oleh Riko, dia tak mau menyusahkan adik angkatnya itu lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah... Ini, Naruto-nii," ucap Riko yang melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Naruto untuk menyerahkan tas itu.

"Riko!" Naruto langsung menyahut ketika salah satu kaki perempuan itu malah tersandung dengan kakinya yang lain dan pemuda itu juga tahu, siapapun pasti akan terjatuh jika kedua kakinya tersandung.

 **Gubrak!**

Lantai ruang UKS itu bergetar pelan ketika dua tubuh remaja tanggung berbeda gender itu menghantam lantai dengan posisi sang perempuan diatas dan menindih tubuh laki-laki pirang yangada dibawahnya dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan, lebih parahnya lagi kedua tangan lelaki itu mendarat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya disentuh oleh laki-laki.

Sepasang manik coklat itu membeku ketika melihat manik safir yang tertanam di kelopak kanan milik laki-laki yang ada dibawahnya, keduanya juga sama-sama kaget saat mengetahui posisi mereka saat ini tapi entah kenapa suara mereka seolah menghilang begitu saja. Masih untung jika ruang UKS itu sedang sepi karena guru yang akan menjaga ruangan itu akan digantikan oleh guru yang baru.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi masing-masing pipi milik Naruto maupun Riko, mulut remaja pirang itu terkatup-katup layaknya ikan yang sedang bernapas di dalam air padahal dirinya sangat ingin sekali berbicara. Tangan kanannya bisa merasakan kekenyalan dada kiri yang terbalut seragam dan rompi kuning itu sementara tangan kirinya bisa merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit yang ada di balik roknya yang tersingkap.

"N-naruto-nii... J-ja-jangan lakukan itu disini, jika ada yang lihat bagaimana," ujar sang perempuan yang berusaha mencegah kedua tangan laki-laki itu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi daripada ini.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari tubuh perempuan yang menindihnya "M-maaf, Riko! A-aku tak sengaja," dengan spontan Naruto langsung berkata seperti itu kepada Riko, dia memang benar-benar tak sengaja. Lagipula siapa juga yang jatuh menimpa dirinya.

Riko memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu itu dari pandangan Naruto, dia tak mau jika lelaki itu menatapnya lebih lama lagi "A-aku juga m-minta maaf karena tidak hati-hati ketika melangkahkan kaki," ucapnya yang juga meminta maaf kepada kakaknya, ini juga karena keteledorannya.

"Aaaa~... Itu tak masalah, Riko. Y-yang penting kau tidak apa-apa," Naruto hanya bisa memaklumi kejadian ini karena jika dirinya bertemu dengan perempuan, pastinya perempuan itu akan jatuh dengan tak sengaja atau dirinya yang menabrak perempuan itu karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Apa Naruto-nii menikmatinya?" tanya Riko dengan nada yang sangat pelan yang bahkan tak dapat didengar oleh ninja pirang yang ada di hadapannya, dia masih memalingkan wajahnya karena dia tak mau jika Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Dahi ninja pirang itu berkerut kecil karena ingin memfokuskan telinganya atas apa yang Riko katakan "Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Riko. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya barusan," titah Naruto yang sudah siap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Riko.

Perempuan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bangkit berdiri agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh kakaknya lagi, sepasang manik coklat itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan lekat "D-dasar mesum!" umpatnya dengan tatapannya yang berubah menjadi tatapan kesal.

Sementara laki-laki pirang itu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar umpatan yang ditunjukan kepadanya 'Ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang disalahkan, dasar wanita,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya yang juga ikut bangkit sambil mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Teng! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

"Dikarenakan suara bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, maka pelajaran dicukupkan sampai disini saja. Kalian boleh beristirahat," ujar Profesor Honekawa yang sudah membawa semua buku pelajarannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas 1-A, kebanyakan murid terdengar bersorak sorai setelah dirinya keluar.

"Dia sangat hebat, bisa melumpuhkan kedua pria bersenjata itu hanya dengan tangan kosong."

"Dia juga bisa menghindari tembakan itu, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya."

"Meskipun dia terkadang tak senonoh kepada perempuan, tapi dia adalah laki-laki paling pemberani yang pernah kulihat."

Si ninja pirang itu tahu jika orang-orang yang ada di kelasnya itu sedang membicarakan kejadian tadi pagi yang jelas-jelas berhubungan dengannya tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan pembicaraan itu, pujian yang disertai celaan terkadang dapat ia dengar dan kebanyakan keluar dari mulut murid perempuan. Jujur saja dia sangat tersinggung dengan pembicaraan itu, tapi dia tak mau mendapatkan masalah lagi.

"Naruto!"

Mendengar sahutan tersebut membuat remaja pirang itu menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Lala yang duduk tepat di depannya, manik hijau dan biru itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain "Ada apa, Lala?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"Mau makan siang?" tawar Lala sambil menunjukan kotak bekal yang biasa dibawa oleh Naruto ke sekolah, tetapi sekarang dia jarang sekali membawanya karena kotak bekal itu karena Lala yang selalu membawanya ditambah dia juga sangat malas untuk membelinya lagi.

Naruto bisa merasakan jika hampir sebagian orang di kelas itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka dan benci setelah Lala mengatakan tawaran itu padanya "Boleh, tapi isinya bukan makanan aneh itu, 'kan?" ujar Naruto takut-takut jika isinya adalah makanan aneh buatan Lala.

"Makanan aneh? Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Lala yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Ah, lupakan. Buka saja penutupnya, aku penasaran dengan isinya," titah Naruto sambil menopang dagunya menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya yang ia tumpu diatas bangku yang di tempatinya, mata kanannya menatap kotak bekal itu dengan lekat.

"Baiklah!" jawab Lala dengan semangat lalu tangan kanannya membuka penutup kotak bekal yang ada di hadapannya "Tada~...!" sahut Lala setelah membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isi yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha memperjelas atau mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini "Lala, m-makanan apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang ragu-ragu ketika melihat makanan itu ditambah dengan asap hitam yang keluar dari dalamnya.

'Ini sama buruknya dengan sup ulat yang dibuat oleh Shima-baachan di Myobokuzan dulu,' batin Naruto yang sebenarnya sangat enggan memakan makanan aneh itu lagi, tapi dia juga memikirkan perasaan Lala jika dirinya tidak memakannya 'Mungkin satu suapan tak apa,' sambungnya dalam hati.

Lala tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto "Ini makanan khas dari Planet Deviluke dan kau harus mencobanya, Naruto," jawab Lala yang sudah mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit salah satu makanan yang ada di dalam kotak bekal tersebut.

"Baiklah, cuma satu suapan saja ya," ucap Naruto yang menyanggupi permintaan dari Lala.

"Eh... Kenapa hanya satu suapan saja?" tanya Lala yang penasaran.

"Ya... Aku tidak terlalu lapar saat ini, jadi cukup satu suapan saja," jawab pemuda pirang itu yang tersenyum canggung kearah Lala.

"Oh, dua suapan saja ya, Naruto," pinta Lala dengan tatapan puppy eyes-nya agar Naruto menuruti permintaannya.

"Baiklah, dua."

"Yeay!" Lala langsung bersorak ketika mendengar permintaannya itu dituruti oleh laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya, dengan semangat ia langsung menyodorkan makanan yang sudah ada diantara himpitan sumpit tersebut "Buka mulutmu, Naruto," titahnya.

Naruto sendiri tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Lala, mulutnya mulai terbuka perlahan membiarkan Lala memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia harus siap dengan resiko yang akan ia dapat sesudah memakan makanan tersebut.

"Ump!"

Perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang itu memasukan makanan buatannya ke dalam mulut Naruto dengan penuh semangat dan berharap Naruto menikmati makanan buatannya itu, walaupun lidahnya tak bisa menerima makanan itu tetapi laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu terus mengunyahnya lalu menelan makanan itu untuk masuk ke dalam perutnya.

'R-rasanya s-seperti sup ulat,' batin Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar, sepertinya Planet Deviluke dan Gunung Myobokuzan memiliki selera makanan yang sama dan sejenis.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto?" tanya perempuan itu dengan antusias.

"C-cukup enak, Lala. Kau memang pintar memasak ya," bohong Naruto, jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pastinya Lala akan sangat sakit hati. Biarlah seperti ini, lagipula ini hanya sementara saja.

"Begitukah?" tanya Lala atas pernyataan Naruto tadi dan dijawab anggukan oleh pemuda pirang itu "Baiklah, satu suapan lagi untukmu," katanya sambil menyodorkan kembali makanan yang sudah ada diantara himpitan sumpit itu.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur...

Dia harus menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang diputuskan olehnya, mau tak mau ia harus membuka mulutnya seperti sebelumnya agar makanan itu dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Jika benar ia akan menjadi Raja Deviluke selanjutnya, dia tak yakin jika ia dapat bertahan dengan masakan khas planet itu.

"Ump!" mengunyah dan menelan adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini, rasa tak karuan masakan itu yang lebih cenderung ke pahit agak pedas membuat isi perutnya terasa bergolak. Satu suapan lagi, pasti dirinya akan tepar di tempat.

"A-ah, te-terima kasih atas makanannya, Lala," walaupun lidahnya terasa sangat kelu karena rasa makanan tersebut, tapi ia masih berusaha untuk berterima kasih kepada perempuan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hehe... Sama-sama, Naruto," ucap Lala yang tertawa senang melihat Naruto menikmati masakannya.

Remaja pirang itu berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya membuat perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu memiringkan kepalanya penasaran "Naruto mau kemana?" tanya Lala dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil ketika menanggapi pertanyaan dari Lala "H-hanya ingin membeli minuman saja, tenggorokanku selalu kering sesudah makan. Jadi, tunggu saja disini bersama Riko, ya," ucap Naruto yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi bangkunya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Lala.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," sahut perempuan itu dengan senyum lebar terpasang di bibirnya.

Setelah menghela napas perlahan, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas 1-A dengan ekspresi lemas tercetak di wajahnya. Dia bisa merasakan berbagai tatapan dari orang-orang yang disekitarnya bahkan ada yang terasa sampai menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, dirinya sendiri tahu bahwa tatapan itu berasal dari laki-laki yang iri padanya.

'Hidupku tak akan tenang jika mereka terus saja seperti itu,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil meneruskan perjalanannya menuju tempat yang ingin ia tuju yaitu mesin minuman yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah untuk kepentingan murid-murid yang ada bersekolah disana dan biasanya mesin itu terletak di sudut-sudut sekolah di setiap lantainya.

Jika mengingat rasa masakan yang Lala buat, dia malah teringat dengan pelatihannya dulu saat di Gunung Myobokuzan. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa meskipun mereka itu Katak Kuchiyose, tapi mereka juga tak berbeda jauh dengan katak pada umumnya. Makanan mereka pasti sejenis serangga seperti ulat ataupun larva.

Tubuh pemuda pirang itu bergidik ngeri ketika mengingatnya bahkan dia tak mau mencicipinya lagi, dia lebih baik tak makan daripada harus memakan makanan Para Katak Gunung Myobokuzan. Dan pada akhirnya, Nenek Shima membuatkan makanan yang bisa diterima oleh Naruto. Padahal saat itu dirinya sangat ingin sekali memakan ramen buatan Katak Betina tertua disana.

Dia baru menyadari jika dirinya sudah sampai di tempat yang sangat ingin ia tuju, salah satu tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Sebuah koin yang terbuat dari campuran perak itu sudah ada di dalam genggamannya, untuk mengeluarkan salah satu minuman yang ada di dalam mesin itu maka dirinya harus memasukan koin itu ke dalam mesin minuman tersebut.

Dia selalu menyisihkannya di dalam sakunya dan terkadang koin itu sangat bermanfaat jika dirinya sedang terdesak apalagi dengan masalah dehidrasi setelah pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, minuman favoritnya sendiri adalah sekotak jus jeruk yang ada di dalam mesin di hadapannya sekarang.

 **Srek!**

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh dari bagian bawah mesin minuman tersebut, dia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengambil kotak jus yang keluar dari mesin tersebut. dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dia mulai memasang sedotan pada kotak jus tersebut lalu meminumnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ah... Akhirnya...," ucap remaja pirang itu yang merasakan tenggorokannya sangat lega ketika dilewati oleh air jus jeruk tersebut, rasa pahit dan pedas yang sempat ia rasakan sudah berganti dengan rasa manis dari jus kotakan yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

Jujur saja, baru kali ini dia selega ini selain sesudah buang air kecil. Seharusnya dia tolak saja saat Lala memintanya untuk makan satu suapan lagi, terkadang terlalu baik kepada orang lain malah membuat dirinya rugi. Contohnya saja apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya setengah putaran membuatnya membelakangi mesin minuman yang sempat dipakainya tetapi matanya langsung tersita oleh seseorang... bukan, lebih tepatnya tiga orang perempuan yang terlihat familiar dalam ingatannya. Dia hanya bisa menatap bingung ketiga perempuan itu sambil menghabiskan jusnya.

"Naruto Yuuki, ya 'kan?" tanya perempuan bersurai pirang pucat yang melipat kedua tangan di bawah dadanya, dilihat dari sisi manapun perempuan itu memang terlihat sombong.

Remaja pirang itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya ketika tebakan dari perempuan itu benar dan ia baru ingat tentang ketiga perempuan itu. Setelah dia menyeruput semua jus yang ada di dalam kotak itu sampai tak tersisa, tangannya langsung membuang kotak jus itu ke dalam tong sampah yang tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang lalu tatapannya kembali terarah pada ketiga perempuan tersebut.

"Ada apa Senpai menemuiku?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya mengetahui niatan dari ketiga perempuan itu, dia hanya ingin sekedar basa-basi saja.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, sebenarnya Saki-sama tak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengan laki-laki sepertimu," ucap perempuan bersurai hitam lurus yang diikat seperti ekor kuda, dia berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan perempuan bersurai pirang pucat itu.

Naruto hanya memberikan tatapan aneh kepada tiga perempuan yang merupakan kakak kelasnya itu 'Lalu untuk apa menemuiku jika tak punya waktu untuk bicara denganku? Semua perempuan memang aneh,' ucap Naruto yang tetap bungkam dan mendengarkan lanjutan dari pembicaraan itu.

"Kau pasti terlibat dengan para penjahat itu, 'kan? Kami tahu jika kau menyewa pembunuh bayaran itu agar membunuh Saki-sama agar popularitas tunanganmu itu tetap berada diatas Saki-sama, 'kan?" tanya perempuan bersurai hitam kebiruan lurus panjang sepunggungnya, dia bertanya seolah-olah dirinya adalah seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk mengintrogasi penjahat.

"Pfft~... AHAHA!" tawa keras meledak di koridor sekolah tersebut membuat beberapa siswa yang mendengarnya langsung tertarik kearah asal suara tawa tersebut, remaja pirang jabrik itu memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa dengan keras setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari perempuan berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan sekarang, dirinya tak tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu? Jadi, benar kau terlibat dengan para penjahat itu?" ucap perempuan bersurai hitam itu sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya kearah Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempat berdirinya sekarang ini.

Naruto sendiri berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya sambil menatap pedang kayu yang terarah padanya "Jika aku memang terlibat dengan mereka, pastinya aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Saki-sama-mu itu tidak menyadari dengan bahaya yang mengintai dirinya. Lagipula untuk menyewa pembunuh bayaran setingkat mereka, aku harus memerlukan uang yang banyak dan aku sama sekali tak punya uang sebanyak itu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Aku menyesal menyelamatkan 'Ratu' kalian itu, kenapa aku tak biarkan saja kepalanya berlubang karena tertembus peluru?" Naruto sendiri sangat kesal dengan ketiga perempuan yang ada di depannya, bukannya berterima kasih, mereka malah menuduhnya berkomplot dengan kedua penjahat itu.

Ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh ketiga perempuan itu mulai berubah –tidak setegang sebelumnya- setelah mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut adik kelas yang ada di hadapan mereka, jadi tuduhan yang sempat ada di dalam otak mereka itu tidak terbukti benar.

"Tetapi aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi," ujarnya yang membuyarkan pemikiran dari ketiga perempuan tersebut "Akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidupku jika seseorang mati tepat di hadapanku, maka dari itu lebih baik aku saja yang mendapatkan lukanya," sambungnya, ekspresinya juga sudah berubah drastis tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"M-maaf, k-kami hanya~..."

"Tak apa-apa, aku memakluminya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Tenjouin-senpai harus berhati-hati karena keselamatan Tenjouin-senpai bisa terancam oleh seseorang yang membenci Tou-san anda, mereka bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi daripada yang tadi pagi," potong Naruto dengan cepat.

Jika dirinya sudah serius kemungkinan besar apa yang ingin disampaikannya ketika bertemu dengan mereka bertiga akan hilang dari otaknya, maka dari itu dia ingin menyampaikannya sekarang juga. Hatinya juga sedikit lebih lega setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"A-ah... A-aku mengerti," ucap perempuan bermarga Tenjouin itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya bahkan dirinya sangat malu jika menatap mata kanan bermanik biru laut milik adik kelasnya itu, dia sudah berburuk sangka kepadanya "Tapi, Yuuki Naruto...?"

Naruto menatap lekat kearah kakak kelasnya berambut pirang pucat itu seolah panggilan dari perempuan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya agar mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan perempuan di depannya, rasanya aneh juga dipanggil dengan nama selengkap itu.

"Te-terima kasih atas yang tadi pagi dan informasinya," ujar Tenjouin Saki yang mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari kedua pelayannya bahkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, jarang-jarang ratu sekolahan yang sangat terkenal lumayan angkuh dan sombong itu berterima kasih kepada seseorang apalagi kepada seorang laki-laki.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari kakak kelasnya "Sama-sama, senpai. Lebih baik Tenjouin-senpai membicarakannya dengan Tou-san anda agar keselamatan anda juga lebih diperhatikan lagi," katanya yang memberikan saran kepada Saki.

"Maaf, senpai. Aku masih ada urusan, aku pamit ke kelas terlebih dahulu."

Setelah membungkukan tubuhnya dengan hormat kearah tiga kakak kelasnya itu, remaja pirang itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kelasnya lagi. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus kembali lagi ke kelas karena ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi disana, semoga saja bukan berhubungan dengan alien atau lain sebagainya.

"Saki-sama..."

"Ya, aku tahu, Rin. Kita juga harus kembali," ujar Saki yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan arah perginya Naruto, dia masih melipat kedua tangannya itu di bawah dadanya 'Yuuki Naruto... Lelaki yang sangat menarik.'

 **-0-0-0-**

"Kenapa Haruna-chan lama sekali ya? Memangnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kouchou-sensei padanya?" gumam perempuan bersurai coklat cerah pendek bergelombang, raut khawatir nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Dan tidak biasanya juga Kouchou-sensei turun tangan untuk memanggil seseorang, dilihat-lihat juga Kouchou-sensei agak aneh," tambah perempuan bersurai hitam pendek yang diikat twinstail. Sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang terasa miring menurutnya, dia juga berpikir ada urusan apa antara Haruna dan Kepala Sekolah.

"Mungkin Kouchou-sensei ada perlu dengan Haruna-chan," ujar perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang yang dibiarkan terjuntai begitu saja. Hanya dirinya saja yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Mungkin itu menurutmu, Lala-san. Tapi kau tahu 'kan Kouchou-sensei itu seperti apa, ditambah dengan sifat anehnya sekarang," ucap perempuan bersurai oranye kecoklatan yang terlihat acak-acakan. Dia juga mengkhawatirkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu, apalagi Kepala Sekolahnya itu terkenal sangat mesum sekali pada muridnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya mereka berempat ingin pergi ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah dan memastikan jika salah satu temannya itu baik-baik saja, tetapi mereka mengurungkan niatnya karena mereka sendiri takut jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi kepada mereka. Mereka bisa saja meminta tolong kepada murid laki-laki yang ada di kelas mereka, tapi mereka meminta imbalan yang aneh sebagai balasannya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Risa dengan rasa khawatir yang tak mau beranjak dari hatinya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik dengan salah satu matanya yang ditutup disertai ekspresi serius tercetak di wajahnya. Orang-orang yang melihat ekspresinya terlihat keheranan bahkan ada yang bergetar ketakutan, biasanya si pirang itu tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya tapi sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda.

' **Naruto, sepertinya ini bukan dari manusia yang ada di sekitar sini, tapi ini berasal dari makhluk asing. Dari niatan jahatnya, makhluk itu berada tak jauh dari gedung ini.** '

'Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Lala, alien-alien dari planet lain pasti mencari keberadaannya. Secara, dia itu adalah Putri Pertama dari Raja Deviluke yang terkenal itu. Meskipun Zastin sudah tak memaksanya untuk pulang lagi, tapi orang yang melarikan diri tetaplah orang yang melarikan diri jika dia tak kembali,' ucap Naruto yang menjadi penjelasan panjang dalam telepatinya, tapi dia sangat berterima kasih pada Si Gurita berekor delapan itu.

"Naruto!"

 **Sret!**

Sepasang sepatu hitam yang menjadi alas kedua kaki itu melakukan rem dadakan saat dirinya akan masuk ke dalam kelas melewati pintu bagian belakang kelasnya, dia jelas-jelas mendengar jika namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Remaja pirang itu memundurkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari kelas tersebut lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah koridor yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan menatap Lala yang sudah berlari menghampirinya.

"Hmm... Kukira siapa," ucap Naruto yang bernapas lega karena perempuan alien itu tidak apa-apa.

'Yah, yang terpenting dia tidak apa-apa. Jika makhluk itu tidak menargetkan Lala, berarti ada orang lain yang menjadi targetnya. Jika bukan aku, maka...'

"Kebetulan Naruto sudah kembali," ujar Lala yang sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto diiringi dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat manis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya "Bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?" pinta Lala.

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya pertanda jika dirinya sangat penasaran dengan permintaan yang akan dipintakan oleh Lala "Apa itu, Lala? Selama aku bisa mengerjakannya, aku akan melakukannya," jawabnya yang menyanggupi permintaan dari perempuan di depannya.

"Begini, semenjak Naruto pergi untuk membeli minuman, Kouchou-sensei datang ke kelas kita dan memanggil Haruna-chan. Aku tak tahu tentang urusan Kouchou-sensei pada Haruna, tapi yang jelas Riko-chan, Risa-chan dan Mio-chan terlihat khawatir pada Haruna-chan. Jadi..."

"Setahuku, Kouchou-sensei tak pernah memanggil muridnya secara langsung. Sepertinya ada yang aneh...," Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Lala 'Si Pendek itu pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Haruna-san,' tambahnya dalam hati, dia sendiri tahu kebiasaan Kepala Sekolahnya itu lebih parah daripada Si Pertapa Genit.

"Naruto-dono juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Riko-sama," timpal Peke setelah mendengar perkataan dari Naruto.

Naruto juga mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Haruna sekarang "Aku harus segera mencarinya, bisa gawat jika dibiarkan terlalu lama. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh," ucap Naruto yang sedikit pelan di bagian akhirnya lalu tatapannya terarah pada Riko, Risa dan Mio yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut, Naruto?" tanya Lala dengan nada yang terdengar seperti memaksa agar laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini menerima permintaannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi pastikan jika Riko dan yang lainnya tidak mengikuti kita. Itu malah terlalu beresiko," jawab Naruto sambil menatap kembali kearah Lala yang ada di hadapannya. Jika ini memang urusan alien, berarti Lala juga harus ikut.

"Baik, Naruto!" ujar Lala dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya teracung kearah Naruto pertanda ia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Setelah itu, Lala berlari terburu-buru kearah Riko dan teman-temannya yang ada disana "Riko-chan, aku dan Naruto akan mencari Haruna-chan. Jadi, bisa tolong ijinkan kami jika kami terlambat masuk ke kelas?" pinta Lala disertai dengan ekspresi memohon terpasang di wajahnya.

"Umm... Kalian tak usah khawatir tentang masalah itu, tapi apa tidak masalah jika hanya kalian berdua saja yang mencari Haruna-chan?" tanya Riko yang sedikit khawatir dengan Lala dan Naruto.

Lala hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Riko "Tak masalah, aku punya alat yang bisa menemukan keberadaan Haruna-chan. Lagipula ada Naruto yang melindungiku," jawabnya dengan yakin "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," ucap Lala yang melambaikan tangan kearah Riko lalu berlari kecil kearah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Lala tetapi ekspresi itu berubah menjadi senyuman kecil yang terpasang di bibirnya 'Itu malah akan menarik rasa perhatian mereka, tapi lebih baik jujur. Berbohong hanya akan mengundang masalah yang lain.'

Pigmen kulit kelopak mata kanannya itu mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye gelap ditambah dengan manik biru langitnya yang digantikan dengan manik yang sama seperti pigmen di kelopak matanya serta pupil hitam gabungan dari mata katak dan rubah, energi alam sudah merasuk ke dalam dirinya agar mempermudah dirinya untuk mencari Haruna.

"Apa sudah?" tanya Naruto dengan singkat setelah Lala sudah kembali berada di dekatnya.

Lala menganggukan kepalanya merespon pertanyaan Naruto "Yap, sudah. Tapi...," perempuan itu menghentikan perkataannya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir bagian bawahnya "...ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu, Naruto," sambungnya.

Remaja pirang itu langsung menggenggam tangan milik Lala dan menarik perempuan itu agar menjauh dari keramaian "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, Lala. Yang terpenting kita harus bergegas sekarang juga," ucapnya yang berjalan menuju lantai dasar.

"Memangnya Naruto tahu dimana Haruna-chan berada? Aku bisa mengeluarkan alat penemuanku supaya kita bisa menemukannya lebih cepat," ujar Lala sambil mengimbangi langkah kaki Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, itu hanya akan menyusahkan saja. Lagipula aku sudah tahu dimana Haruna-san," ucap Naruto tanpa melambatkan kecepatan berlarinya, tangannya memegang lembut tangan halus milik Lala. Baru kali ini dia melakukan hal seperti ini pada Lala, tapi kenapa harus dalam situasi yang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini.

Riko, Risa dan Mio hanya memandang heran kearah sepasang manusia aneh itu, tapi dari gerak-geriknya mereka seolah tahu tentang keberadaan Haruna. Keberadaan Naruto seolah-olah bisa mewujudkan hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh manusia biasa, itulah yang ada dipikiran Riko.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengidap penyakit 'Brother Complex' nih," ucap Risa yang sedikit berbisik pada Mio yang ada di sampingnya, tapi tetap saja bisa di dengar oleh orang yang berada 1 meter darinya.

Mio hanya cekikikan mendengar bisikan dari teman sehobinya itu "Ya, aku tak menyangka jika Riko-chi bisa seperti itu," ucap Mio yang setuju dengan perkataan Risa.

"Kalian kira aku tak mendengar percakapan kalian, hm?" ucap Riko yang memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada dua temannya itu, kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah dadanya seolah ingin mengintimidasi kedua temannya itu 'Semoga saja Naruto-nii bisa menemukan Haruna-chan,' batinnya meskipun ekspresi tak suka terlihat sekali di wajahnya.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Naruto? Kenapa kita malah datang kesini?" tanya perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang yang berdiri tepat di samping laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik dengan kedua mata aneh itu menatap lurus kearah pintu gudang dekat lapangan olahraga yang tertutup dengan rapat.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius karena aura yang dirasakannya dari dalam gudang tersebut "Karena aku yakin jika Haruna-san dibawa kesini oleh Kouchou-sensei atau bisa dibilang makhluk yang menyamar menjadi Kouchou-sensei," jawab Naruto dengan serius.

"Kenapa Naruto berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Lala sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Itu hanya instingku saja," jawab Naruto dengan singkat tapi pandangannya masih tertuju pada pintu yang tertutup sangat rapat itu 'Bertahanlah, Haruna-san,' batinnya sambil mengalirkan chakra alamnya menuju kaki kanannya.

 **Brak!**

Tendangan yang dipenuhi dengan kekuatan senjutsu itu membuat pintu yang ada di depan laki-laki pirang jabrik itu terlepas dari engselnya hingga menampakan ruangan yang sangat minim sekali pencahayaan di dalamnya, gudang tersebut adalah tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga yang terkadang dipakai dalam kegiatan pembelajaran olahraga.

"Wah! Naruto memang hebat!" ujar Lala yang terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu mengabaikan perkataan dari Lala dan memutuskan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam gudang tersebut serta memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan gudang tersebut, dibantu dengan chakra alamnya, dia berusaha untuk menyisir setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Hehehe... Akhirnya kau datang juga kesini, fshu."

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu berasal kemudian melihat sesosok makhluk asing dengan tubuhnya yang membelakangi dirinya "Siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau datang kesini?" tanya remaja pirang itu dengan nada serius.

"Namaku Ghi Blee, aku datang kesini untuk menjemput Lala karena dia adalah calon istriku. Aku sudah memutuskannya sedari dulu," ucap makhluk hijau itu sambil membalikan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

Jika dilihat-lihat dari sudut pandang manusia, wajah makhluk tersebut lebih mirip dengan bunglon atau iguana bahkan lebih parah dari hewan yang disebutkan tadi. Melihat ekspresi di wajahnya saja membuat Naruto ingin segera menonjok wajah itu sekuat-kuatnya dengan chakra senjutsunya, tapi dia tak mau memancing keributan di sekolah ini.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat perempuan yang dicarinya sedang dalam kondisi terikat dengan pakaian seragamnya yang sobek di bagian depannya membuat tubuhnya sedikit terekspos "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Haruna-san?" tanya Naruto dengan tensi amarahnya yang mulai naik, siapa yang tak akan marah jika temannya dilakukan seperti itu.

"Hehe... Aku hanya bermain-main saja dengan orang yang menaruh hati padamu ini, seharusnya kau melihatku bagaimana aku bermain dengannya," ucap alien bernama Ghi Blee itu dengan seringai terpasang di bibirnya menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang sangat runcing menambah kesan menakutkan bagi orang yang menatapnya.

Ekspresi tak suka terpancar jelas dari kedua manik yang berbeda warna itu menunjukan betapa mengerikannya kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuh remaja pirang tersebut, aura jingga dan ungu mengguar dari dalam tubuhnya seolah ingin mengintimidasi makhluk yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ghi Blee, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lala yang sudah memasuki gudang yang minim dengan pencahayaan itu, dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Alien dari Planet Balke itu di Planet Bumi.

"Ah... Lala-chan, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu, fshu," ucap Ghi Blee dengan lidah panjangnya yang terjulur keluar sesekali, sepasang manik kuning gelap itu menatap senang kearah perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang itu.

Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Haruna dalam kondisi pingsan dan terikat oleh sesuatu yang lembek dengan pakaiannya yang sobek "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Haruna-chan, Ghi Blee?" tanya Lala yang marah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh makhluk hijau itu kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Kau masih tetap saja cantik walaupun sedang marah, fshu," ujar Ghi Blee yang seolah-olah mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Lala "Aku menculiknya kesini untuk bisa bertemu denganmu dan membawamu kembali pulang, karena aku tahu jika orang pirang disana ada disini maka Lala-chan juga akan ikut," jelas Ghi Blee.

"Membawaku pulang? Itu hanya dalam mimpimu, Ghi Blee," ujar Lala sambil memeletkan lidahnya berniat mengejek alien dari Planet Balke itu.

"Jika memang seperti itu, kau seolah tak memberiku pilihan lain," Ghi Blee mengerang seolah sedang merasakan kesakitan, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan membesar dengan serat-serat otot yang membesar di sebagian tubuhnya dan benda-benda runcing di bahu, punggung dan lututnya.

"Kau kira dengan memperbesar ukuranmu seperti itu, aku akan takut denganmu?" ucap Naruto dengan sakratis, aura yang dikeluarkannya perlahan-lahan mulai membesar seolah ingin mengimbangi ukuran tubuh makhluk bernama Ghi Blee itu "Aku sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan itu," sambungnya.

Tatapan sepasang mata kuning itu semakin menajam setelah mendengar perkataan dari remaja pirang jabrik yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter darinya "Kau punya nyali juga," Ghi Blee memperbesar kembali ukuran tubuhnya beserta dengan ototnya hingga tingginya tiga kali lebih besar dari tinggi Naruto.

"Lala, jika aku sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, tolong bawa Haruna-san menjauh dari sini. Jangan pernah mendekatiku apapun yang terjadi. Mengerti?" perintah Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah lawan bicaranya, tatapannya sudah terkunci pada sasaran yang ada di depannya.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto," jawab Lala sambil menganggukan kepalanya, dia tak kuasa menolaknya jika Naruto sudah dalam mode seriusnya seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dalam waktu yang singkat "Sekarang!" ujarnya setelah kedua kelopak matanya terbuka kemudian melesat dengan kekuatan penuh kearah Ghi Blee yang terlihat terkejut dengan kemampuannya.

 **Buugh!**

"Ohok!"

Kepalan tangan kanan milik remaja pirang itu berhasil mendarat di perut Ghi Blee sebelum memposisikan dirinya untuk bertahan, pemuda itu belum selesai dengan serangan miliknya. Naruto sedikit menyeret tubuh itu menggunakan kepalan tangannya sebelum mendorongnya kearah tembok gudang tersebut.

 **Swush!**

 **Blar!**

Tembok gudang tersebut tertembus oleh tubuh makhluk hijau tersebut yang terus melesat tanpa tahu kapan berhenti, sementara pemuda pirang itu mengisyaratkan pada Lala agar membawa Haruna pergi dari sini sebelum akhirnya mengikuti makhluk itu keluar melalui lubang di tembok gudang tersebut.

Debu yang bercampur partikel tanah itu berterbangan membentuk jalur lurus menuju lapangan olahraga yang kebetulan tak ada siapapun disana, pemuda itu berlari secepat mungkin kearah lapangan dan memperhatikan bayangan yang ada di balik debu yang bercampur tanah tersebut. Makhluk hijau bertubuh besar itu bisa kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, padahal siapapun yang terkena pukulannya yang disertai chakra alam bisa dipastikan tak akan bisa bangun lagi.

" **Kukira semua makhluk yang ada di planet ini lemah, tapi ternyata...,** " Ghi Blee memutar gelang bahunya hingga mengeluarkan suara karena tulangnya bergeser karena pukulan dari makhluk berambut pirang itu " **...Aku belum pernah merasakan pukulan sekuat itu, fshu,** " ujar Ghi Blee dengan seringai yang masih tampak di wajahnya.

Naruto menghentikan laju larinya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari makhluk hijau itu "Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti teman-temanku, apalagi melakukan hal seperti tadi pada Haruna-san. Ukuranmu yang sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang kulawan dulu," ucapnya dengan kedua tangannya mulai merangkai segel tangan yang lumayan rumit.

 **Tap!**

Kubah transparan melingkupi area lapangan olahraga tersebut bermaksud agar pertarungan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan makhluk hijau itu tidak diketahui oleh semua siswa yang ada di sekolah ini, siapapun yang ada di luar kubah tersebut tak akan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kubah tersebut.

" **Ghiblee... Jadi, kau berniat mengurungku di tempat ini? Itu percuma saja, fshu.** "

"Aku tak mau jika dunia luar tahu tentang kita berdua dan jika kau memang ingin membawa Lala pulang ke planet asalnya, maka kau harus mengalahkanku karena keinginanmu itu akan menjadi angan-angan saja jika aku masih ada," tantang Naruto pada Ghi Blee.

Makhluk hijau itu tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan dari Naruto " **Jika itu yang kau mau, bersiaplah untuk hancur berkeping-keping layaknya butiran debu yang terbawa angin,** " dia berusaha untuk merenggangkan semua ototnya dan melenturkan semua persendiannya, tubuh kekar nan besarnya menjadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya.

 **Drap!**

 **Drap!**

 **Drap!**

Ninja pirang itu langsung memasang kuda-kudanya ketika melihat makhluk hijau itu mulai melangkahkan kaki besar menuju arahnya sampai-sampai dia juga bisa merasakan getarannya pada tanah lapang tersebut, tangan besar yang penuh dengan otot itu ditarik ke belakang mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya disana " **Terima ini!** "

 **Swush!**

Tangan itu mulai didorong ke depan dengan kekuatan penuh kearah sasarannya yaitu manusia yang masih menginjak remaja itu, dia juga ingin membalas pukulan dari manusia itu sebelumnya.

 **Tap!**

 **Sret!**

Iris kuning itu terbelalak lebar melihat kepalan tinjunya ditahan begitu saja oleh manusia yang ada di depannya menggunakan tangan kosongnya, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini "Kau terlalu meremehkan manusia yang ada di Bumi," ucap Naruto yang menarik tangan Ghi Blee dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain sudah bersiap menyerang alien itu.

 **Buk!**

" **Ghok!** "

Mulut makhluk hijau itu harus kembali ternganga dengan paksa setelah perutnya disikut oleh Naruto, itu memang terlihat sikutan biasa tetapi rasanya seperti bagian dalam perutnya itu hancur berantakan. Padahal pertahanan tubuhnya sudah sangat bagus bahkan melebihi kerasnya batu, tapi remaja pirang itu tetap bisa memukulnya.

Ghi Blee memundurkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit karena sikutan itu " **Sialan kau!** " umpatnya sambil meringis kesakitan, isi perutnya memang terasa hancur.

Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris umpatan dari makhluk aneh itu, dia memilih untuk menyerang makhluk itu ketika lengah dengan menggunakan seni bela diri yang pernah diajarkan oleh Kakek Fukasaku ketika dirinya berlatih Senjutsu di Gunung Myobokuzan. Kekuatan tambahan yang diberikan oleh chakra alam dapat membantunya dalam situasi seperti ini.

Ghi Blee sendiri sudah kewalahan menghadapi serangan membabi buta dari Naruto, setiap kali dia memblokir serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto pasti bagian tubuhnya yang memblokir serangan tersebut malah akan kesakitan dan membuat gerakannya perlahan-lahan melambat. Alhasil, beberapa pukulan dan tendangan bersarang di sebagian besar tubuh kekarnya itu.

" **Guh!** " tubuhnya kembali terdorong ke belakang setelah dia berusaha memblokir telapak kaki kanan Naruto yang berbalut sepatu berusaha menendang perutnya. Dia berlutut kelelahan, baru kali ini dirinya dibuat bertarung selama ini dalam bentuk maksimalnya oleh makhluk yang dianggapnya lemah.

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman atas tindakanmu yang menyekap Haruna-san dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padanya," ucap Naruto sambil membentuk segel tangan tunggal dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dari kedua tangannya saling bersilang dengan posisi vertikal dan horizontal.

 **Booft!**

Ledakan kecil yang disertai kepulan asap tercipta disamping kanan tubuh Naruto, satu replika tubuh yang sama persis seperti remaja pirang itu menatap kearah Ghi Blee. Naruto yang asli mengulurkan tangannya kearah replika yang ada disamping kanannya, sang replika seolah sudah mengerti dan mulai memutar chakranya diatas telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang asli.

Angin berkecepatan sedang berputar di sekitar tubuh ninja pirang itu disertai bola biru yang tercipta di tangan kanannya dengan suara aneh keluar dari bola berputar itu, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti bisa memastikan jika bola itu sangat berbahaya.

 **Booft!**

Sang replika menghilang begitu saja setelah tugasnya selesai, sisanya dia serahkan pada pemilik tubuh aslinya "Sekarang terima ini!" Naruto melesat begitu saja kearah Ghi Blee berada, dia akan mengakhiri semua ini dengan cepat.

Makhluk hijau itu terkejut bukan main setelah melihat manusia itu berlari kearahnya sambil membawa bola biru berputarnya " **A-aku menyerah! Aku menyerah! Tolong ampuni aku,** " teriak dan pinta Ghi Blee yang sudah membenarkan posisinya berlututnya menjadi bersujud kearah Naruto yang berlari kearahnya.

Kecepatan lari Naruto perlahan-lahan melambat setelah mendengar pernyataan menyerah dari makhluk hijau besar itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Ghi Blee yang bersujud padanya, bola energi biru yang ada di tangan kanannya sudah menghilang "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Naruto dengan singkat.

" **Aku menyerah! Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu! Tolong jangan bunuh aku,** " Ghi Blee berteriak-teriak memohon sambil bersujud kearah remaja pirang itu, dia sudah tak tahan lagi bertarung dengan manusia di depannya ini.

Pemuda pirang itu sweatdrop seketika setelah mendengar permohonan maaf dari alien asing itu "Apa-apaan ini? Aku sudah habis-habisan melawannya, tapi dia malah mengatakan menyerah begitu saja," gumam Naruto dengan salah satu alisnya yang berkedut "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja daritadi?! Aku tak perlu susah-susah melawanmu," teriak Naruto.

Ghi Blee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto " **Aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi bertarung denganmu, kukira aku bisa menang begitu saja darimu. Tapi ternyata Lala-chan memang sudah memiliki calon yang hebat untuk menjadi pendampingnya, sepertinya aku tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk memenangkan sayembara ini,** " jawab Ghi Blee.

Dahi pemuda pirang itu berkerut mendengar perkataan dari Ghi Blee "Sayembara? Sayembara apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

" **Gid Lucian Deviluke-sama mengadakan sayembara dan mengumumkannya kepada seluruh penjuru alam semesta bagi siapa saja yang bisa membawa Putri Sulungnya itu pulang ke Planet Deviluke maka orang itu akan dinikahkan dengan Putrinya itu, dan tentunya siapapun yang dinikahkan dengan Putri Sulung Deviluke-sama maka akan dipastikan dia akan menjadi penerus tahta dan menjadi Raja Deviluke,** " jelas Ghi Blee sambil bangkit berdiri dari posisi bersujudnya.

"Begitukah? Ternyata Ayahnya Lala melakukan sesuatu hal yang gila, pantas saja Putrinya kabur," gumam Naruto menanggapi penjelasan Ghi Blee, dia berpikir bahwa Lala mungkin akan merasa tertekan jika terus di planetnya.

" **Alien-alien kuat yang tersebar di alam semesta sana pasti akan datang kesini dan berusaha memenangkan sayembara ini, mereka pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk memenangkannya. Melihat kemampuanmu, aku yakin kau bisa bertahan dalam situasi ini,** " ujar Ghi Blee.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Ghi Blee. Maafkan aku juga yang sudah membuatmu babak belur seperti itu, tapi itu balasannya karena sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada temanku," ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

" **Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?** " tanya Ghi Blee yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya karena serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar," salah satu tangan Naruto mengeluarkan aura jingga lalu terulur dan menyentuh tubuh besar Ghi Blee yang dipenuhi otot, dia berusaha memulihkan kondisi makhluk hijau itu. Lagipula Ghi Blee memang sudah menyerah total "Kau bisa pergi sekarang," jawabnya sambil melepaskan sentuhannya pada tubuh Ghi Blee.

" **Terima kasih,** " ucap Ghi Blee dengan singkat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto, dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak kembali mengusik ketenangan Putri Sulung Raja Deviluke itu karena dia tak akan menang melawan makhluk pirang itu.

"Hmm... Selesai juga akhirnya," ujar Naruto sambil menatap kepergian Ghi Blee "Jika situasinya terus bertahan seperti ini, maka kemungkinan besar Raja Deviluke itu juga akan datang kesini dan pastinya menemuiku suatu saat nanti," sambungnya.

Mata kanannya yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi biru langit dan mata kirinya yang berwarna ungu itu menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih yang ada di atasnya "Sepertinya aku dihadapkan kembali dengan masalah besar," ujarnya disertai senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Lepas dari satu masalah, dirinya harus kembali lagi berhadapan dengan masalah. Sampai mana kehidupan rumitnya ini akan berjalan? Hanya Kami-sama saja yang sudah menentukan jalan takdirnya seperti apa.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Maaf kalau saya updatenya kelamaan karena habis lebaran banyak sekali kegiatan, lebih banyak sih silaturahim ke saudara.

Maaf juga jika chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan atau aneh dan sejenisnya, terkadang idenya muncul dan terkadang juga tak ada. Jadi, scenenya lompat-lompat kayak kangguru.

Saya membuat Ghi Blee agak berbeda dari canon-nya. Di canon, Ghi Blee lemah sekali, diteriakin sekali aja sudah kalah. Tapi disini saya membuatnya lebih kuat, tak akan menarik jika lawannya kalah begitu aja, walaupun pada akhirnya menyerah juga sih. Naruto juga akan mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang, mungkin kalian bisa menebak jika Konjiki no Yami dan Gid Lucian Deviluke pasti akan menjadi kandidat lawan yang seimbang untuk Naruto.

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ciptaan saya ini. Untuk cerita saya yang lain kemungkinan besar updatenya akan agak lama, jadi dimohon untuk bisa sabar.

Tolong Kritik dan Sarannya ya...


	9. Chapter 9

**To Love naRUto**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **To Love Ru** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x** Harem (Permanent!)

 **Summary:**

Niatnya untuk kembali ke masa lalu harus gagal ketika mengetahui jika dia sudah berpindah dimensi dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut menyusut, diadopsi oleh Keluarga Yuuki sebagai kakak tertua untuk dua adiknya. Masalah-masalah tak masuk akal mulai menghampirinya, bersama dengan tujuan barunya, ia yakin jika dia bisa menyelesaikannya.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Echhi, Soft-Lime, Human!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Fem!Rito(Riko), Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 09**

 **Masalah dan Masalah...**

 **Crip~ Crip~ Crip~**

Suara kicauan burung-burung kecil saling bersahutan mengawali hari itu dengan keceriaan yang mereka bagikan kepada dunia di sekitarnya, sang surya sendiri sudah mulai memperlihatkan dirinya dari ufuk timur menyebarkan seluruh sinar kejinggaannya kepada setiap penjuru dunia yang membutuhkan sinarnya. Semua itu menjadi awal rutinitas para makhluk sosial yang bekerja selama matahari masih bersinar terang lalu beristirahat selama matahari tak menunjukan dirinya.

Keramaian yang tak pernah ada habisnya seolah menjadi pemandangan rutin yang selalu dapat dilihat oleh semua orang disana, pagi hari memang sudah menjadi jam sibuk bagi semua orang. Tak terkecuali dengan tiga orang remaja berpakaian seragam yang berlari menelusuri setiap gang atau jalanan kecil, dari gerak-geriknya bisa dipastikan jika mereka sedang terburu-buru.

"Ini semua gara-gara Naruto-nii," ujar perempuan bersurai coklat kejinggaan dengan potongan rambut agak pendek dan agak acak-acakan memakai pakaian seragam siswi SMA Sainan dengan tas tersandang di bahu kanannya.

"'Panggilan Alam' tak bisa ditolak begitu saja, Riko. Aku 'kan sudah bilang kepada kalian berdua untuk pergi duluan," balas laki-laki bersurai pirang keemasan pendek acak-acakan memakai pakaian seragam siswa SMA Sainan tanpa menggunakan jasnya, tangan kanannya menenteng tasnya dan meletakannya di bahu kanan belakangnya.

"Kita sudah janji untuk terus bersama ketika berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah, itu artinya Riko dan Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja," timpal perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang sampai mencapai panggulnya memakai seragam siswi SMA Sainan dengan tas juga tersandang di bahunya.

Laki-laki itu hanya menghela napasnya setelah mendengar timpalan dari perempuan yang berlari di depannya "Tapi jika lama, kalian 'kan bisa langsung pergi duluan tanpaku," tanpa sadar dia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kedua perempuan itu harus menunggu lama disebabkan dirinya yang terlalu lama di Toilet.

Iris sebiru lautan luas yang ada di sebelah kanan itu sedikit terpaku ketika menemukan seseorang disana, seorang perempuan bersurai hijau muda yang panjangnya sepunggung tapi malah menggunakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan celana panjang hijau khas SMA Sainan. Pemuda itu juga belum pernah melihat perempuan itu sebelumnya.

 **Sret!**

"Kenapa kau masih disini saja? Sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi," ucap lelaki pirang itu yang menghentikan laju larinya tepat di depan perempuan bersurai hijau muda itu dan membuat kedua perempuan yang berlari di depannya juga ikut berhenti.

Sepasang manik ungu cerah menatap lurus kearah laki-laki yang ada di depannya lalu sedetik kemudian senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," balas perempuan itu dengan ramah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Setelah melihat kondisi perempuan itu memang baik-baik saja, laki-laki itu mulai berbicara kembali "Kalau begitu jika kau berkenan kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama kesana, aku tahu itu adalah seragam dari SMA Sainan," tawarnya pada perempuan itu.

Perempuan berambut hijau itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di bibirnya "Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan disini," tolak perempuan itu dengan halus, dia sebenarnya tak mau menolak ajakan dari laki-laki itu tetapi dia terpaksa melakukannya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari perempuan itu, dia sama sekali tak punya kuasa untuk memaksanya "Baiklah, sampai jumpa," laki-laki itu memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalannya bersama kedua perempuan itu.

Sepasang iris ungu cerah itu hanya memandang laki-laki itu dalam diam dan melihat interaksi antara lak-laki itu dengan kedua perempuan yang bersamanya, dari gerak-geriknya, laki-laki pirang itu dimarahi oleh salah satu perempuan disana.

'Jadi, dia itu...'

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku yang salah," ucap laki-laki itu agak berteriak sampai terdengar ke tempat perempuan bersurai hijau itu berdiri "Sekarang masing-masing dari kalian pegang tanganku," ucapnya sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya pada kedua perempuan itu.

"Untuk apa? Jangan bilang Naruto-nii ingin mencari kesempatan," tanya perempuan bersurai coklat kejinggaan itu yang terdengar menolak permintaan laki-laki pirang tadi, berbeda sekali dengan perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang itu yang langsung memegang tangan kanan laki-laki itu dengan erat.

Laki-laki memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada perempuan yang ada di samping kirinya "Bukankah dari kemarin kau meminta padaku agar kau bisa mencoba kemampuanku ini? Kalau kau memang ingin merasakannya, pegang saja. Lagipula kita ini kakak-adik, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal aneh-aneh padamu," jelas laki-laki itu.

Perempuan itu sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan dari kakak angkatnya itu "B-baiklah, aku turuti," dan pada akhirnya perempuan itu menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu pegangan yang erat, kita akan langsung berpindah," titah laki-laki itu sambil menggenggam tangan yang sudah menerima uluran tangannya lalu berucap " _Hiraishin!_ "

 **Flash!**

Ketiga orang murid SMA Sainan itu langsung menghilang begitu saja dengan diiringi kilatan berwarna kuning keemasan dan meninggalkan debu berwarna kuning keemasan, satu-satunya saksi mata yang ada disana hanya membulatkan matanya tapi kemudian kekagetan itu berubah menjadi senyuman kagum darinya.

'Hanya makhluk hebat saja yang bisa berteleportasi seperti itu, dia memang bukan laki-laki sembarangan,' batinnya dengan rasa kagum dan bangga di hatinya.

' _Hey, Run. Ayo berganti, ini sudah waktunya giliranku._ '

Senyuman kagum itu berubah menjadi rengutan kesal setelah mendengar suara laki-laki di dalam otaknya "Sabar sedikit, Ren. Aku juga ingin melihatnya sebentar tadi," jawabnya kesal pada dirinya yang lain, mereka memang sering kali berbagi tubuh dalam waktu dan keadaan tertentu.

"Ha-hatcho!"

 **Buufft!**

 **-0-0-0-**

"Kita sangat beruntung bisa masuk kelas beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi," Riko bersyukur bisa sampai di kelasnya tepat waktu dengan diakhiri helaan napas menandakan kelegaan di dalam hatinya.

"Benar sekali, bahkan ayahku saja memerlukan alat teleportasi untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia bisa berpindah tanpa alat apapun," timpal Lala yang dibalas anggukan oleh Riko yang duduk tepat di depan bangkunya.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Lala dan Riko yang duduk tepat di barisan samping kirinya dalam diam, sepertinya mereka tak tahu jika obrolan mereka itu bisa saja mengundang penasaran bagi orang yang mendengarnya "Riko, Lala, jangan bahas hal seperti itu disini. Bisa-bisa rahasiaku bocor dari kalian berdua," ucapnya yang agak kesal juga dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

""Maaf, Naruto/Naruto-nii,"" ucap keduanya bersamaan dengan senyum manis terpasang di bibir masing-masing.

"Dasar kalian ini...," seberapa besarpun dirinya kesal kepada mereka berdua, dia tak pernah sampai memarahi mereka berdua dan selalu menerima permintaan maaf mereka. Mungkin sesekali hanya membentak, tapi setelah itu kembali seperti biasa.

 **Srek!**

Semua murid yang ada di kelas 1-A langsung terdiam setelah pintu bagian depan kelas tersebut terbuka dengan semua pandangan terarah pada Profesor Honekawa yang sudah memasuki kelas dan bersiap untuk mengajar di kelas tersebut "Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa Profesor Honekawa setelah meletakan bukunya di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi, Honekawa-sensei," balas semua murid yang ada disana pada sang guru.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin," ujar Profesor Honekawa yang mulai membuka bukunya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya "Tapi, sebelum itu, kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru lagi," sambungnya, membuat keadaan gaduh seketika.

"Murid baru? Bahkan Lala-san baru masuk minggu yang lalu."

"Semoga saja murid pindahannya perempuan yang cantik."

"Yang diluar, silahkan masuk," perintah Profesor Honekawa pada murid yang menunggu di luar kelasnya.

 **Tap!**

Semua atensi yang terarah pada Profesor Honekawa sekarang berpindah kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas 1-A tersebut, seorang laki-laki bersurai campuran putih dan hitam yang terlihat acak-acakan dengan sepasang manik ungu cerah menatap semua murid yang ada disana ditambah senyum miring terpasang di bibirnya.

Hampir semua siswi yang ada disana menatap kagum murid yang baru saja masuk itu dengan mulutnya yang ternganga tanpa disadari sama sekali, hampir mereka semua terpesona dengan murid pindahan tersebut bahkan tatapan itu sama sekali tak berpindah sama sekali.

"Namanya Ren Elsie Jewelria-kun, semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya," ucap Profesor Honekawa yang memperkenalkan nama murid baru tersebut.

"Salam kenal, semuanya," sapanya dengan salah satu tangannya menyisir poni putihnya disertai dengan senyuman yang membuat siapa saja terpesona.

"Wah! Tampannya!"

"Luar biasa!"

Hampir semua siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut berteriak histeris mendengar dan melihat laki-laki bernama Ren itu, selain wajahnya yang memang terlihat tampan, dia juga sangat berkharisma. Dan hampir semua siswa yang ada disana memasang tatapan membunuh pada Ren, kecuali satu orang yaitu Naruto. Orang itu malah memasang tatapan aneh kepada Ren.

'Dia memiliki aura yang sama dengan siswi yang aku temui tadi pagi, tapi apa mungkin laki-laki itu adalah perempuan yang kutemui tadi? Rasanya tidak mungkin, kurasa hanya Shinobi saja yang bisa melakukan itu dengan menggunakan _Henge_ atau _Oiroke no Jutsu_. Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia itu Alien yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?'

Pemikiran yang berputar di kepala kuningnya mulai berhenti setelah menemukan titik terang yang mengarahkannya pada sebuah kesimpulan, meskipun ada orang yang sama atau istilahnya kembar identik dengan ciri-ciri yang sama sekali tak bisa dibedakan satu sama lain, tetapi Naruto bisa merasakannya walaupun hanya 0,1%. Dan laki-laki bernama Ren itu memiliki aura yang sama persis dengan perempuan yang memakai seragam laki-laki itu.

'Jika tebakanku benar, maka...,' Naruto sendiri sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lala yang reaksinya sangat berbeda dengan semua siswi yang ada disana '...dia juga mengincarnya.'

"Ayo kita lihat apa masih ada bangku yang kosong di..."

Profesor Honekawa tak melanjutkan perkataannya kembali setelah melihat murid bernama Ren itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku paling belakang pada barisan kedua dari kanan Profesor Honekawa "Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu, Pengantinku," ujarnya yang mengundang reaksi terkejut bagi semua murid yang mendengarnya.

"Lala-chan," Ren menangkup kedua tangan halus milik Lala itu dengan kedua tangannya pula, sepasang manik ungu cerah itu bersinggungan dengan manik hijau milik Lala "Aku sudah sangat yakin sekali jika kau ada disini, aku sudah menantikannya semenjak dulu, yaitu bertemu denganmu," Ren mengucapkannya seperti seseorang yang ditinggal jauh oleh calon istrinya dan sekarang baru bertemu kembali. Sangat puitis sekali.

"Hey, apa maksudmu dengan 'Pengantinku' itu?!" Saruyama adalah orang pertama yang tak terima dengan pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut murid baru tersebut.

"Astaga, masalah apa lagi sekarang?" gumam Naruto yang memberikan tatapan anehnya pada Saruyama ataupun Ren.

Setelah tangannya melepas tangkupannya pada tangan Lala, salah satu tangannya terulur ke depan lalu jari telunjuknya terarah pada Saruyama yang berteriak kepadanya tadi "Apa kau yang bernama Yuuki Naruto?" tebak Ren yang membuat Naruto harus membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada bangku yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si 'Rambut Kuning Tai' itu!" jawab Saruyama yang seolah mengatakan bahwa 'Aku bukan orang yang kau maksud,' tapi dia menyampaikannya dengan diiringi hinaan.

 **Brak!**

"Maksudmu apa dengan 'Rambut Kuning Tai' itu, Saru?!" Naruto menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya karena tak terima rambut pirang keemasan yang berasal dari gen ayahnya dihina seperti itu oleh temannya sendiri.

"Jangan memenggal namaku seenaknya, Pecak!" Saruyama juga mulai naik pitam karena Naruto kembali memenggal namanya seperti biasanya.

Terkadang kedua sahabat itu sering bertengkar karena sesuatu hal yang sangat sepele, tapi terkadang juga mereka sangat kompak seperti saudara. Meskipun hinaan dan ejekan selalu terlontar dari mulut mereka, tetapi mereka berdua tak pernah sampai adu jotos kecuali perihal perempuan, mereka seolah menikmatinya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Yuuki Naruto?" tanya Ren yang mengalihkan arah telunjuknya kepada Naruto.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga ingin mengejekku seperti si 'Makhluk Primata' itu?!" jawab Naruto yang sama sekali tak memberikan keramahan kepada murid baru itu, salahnya sendiri bertanya disaat yang tidak tepat.

Ren sedikit terperanjat ketika Naruto membentaknya lalu dia berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri "Aku hanya ingin menyatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Ren yang menggantungkan kalimatnya sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu ingin tahu apa kelanjutannya "Aku akan merebut Lala-chan dari tanganmu, Naruto," lanjutnya dengan kilatan api semangat terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan lalu mendudukan bokongnya kembali di atas kursinya "Tak perlu dinyatakan pun aku sudah tahu itu, tapi kau harus tahu diri. Apakah Lala mengenalmu atau tidak? Seharusnya kau memastikannya dulu," ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

Lala hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda jika dirinya setuju dengan perkataan Naruto "Boleh kutahu kau ini siapa?" tanya perempuan itu dengan polosnya, dia terkadang tak bisa mengingat sesuatu yang sudah terjadi padanya.

"A-apa?!" Ren bersahut nyaring setelah mendengar perkataan dari Naruto dan dari Lala-lah yang sangat menohok hatinya, dirinya bagaikan ditimpa batu meteor besar yang sebelumnya adalah batu asteroid. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana hancurnya dia.

Ren memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan perasaan terkejut yang masih menggerogoti hatinya "Sepertinya Lala-chan memang sudah melupakanku, tapi itu tak masalah. Aku tak mau kehilangannya lagi. Itu karena aku adalah..."

"...seorang pria," ucap Ren dengan tangan kanannya terkepal menandakan keyakinan dan semangat ditambah backround laut dan suara ombak yang mengiringinya, dia sudah sangat yakin sekali dengan niatannya ini.

Tatapan aneh terpancar dari mata kanan berwarna biru langit itu setelah mendengar ucapan laki-laki berambut putih-hitam itu 'Mungkin perkiraanku benar dan aku juga ingin melihat sampai mana sisi lainnya ini bertahan menjadi laki-laki,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Lala-chan?" pertanyaan Saruyama mengintrupsi semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut karena pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang mewakili kebingungan yang ada di otak semua murid yang ada disana.

Pemuda itu berbalik dengan senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya "Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus sekali," balas Ren yang puas dengan pertanyaan itu lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto dimana dirinya dan Lala saat masih kecil dahulu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Saruyama.

"Hmm... Jadi, kau yang memakai pakaian perempuan ini ya?" tanya Saruyama yang mengundang Naruto untuk berdiri dan melihat foto yang ada di tangan sahabatnya.

"Aku tak percaya jika dia ini seorang pemakai _crossdress_ ," gumam Naruto yang memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama.

"Aku dan Lala-chan memang berteman semenjak kecil dan juga Lala-chan selalu saja menganggapku seperti seorang perempuan, jadi aku terpaksa menuruti kemauannya untuk memakai pakaian perempuan. Meskipun memalukan tapi aku senang bisa bermain dengan Lala-chan," jelas Ren untuk meminimalisir kesalahpahaman dalam foto tersebut.

Lala memukulkan kepalan tangan kiri pada telapak tangan kanannya setelah melihat foto tersebut "Oh ya, aku baru ingat jika kau ini adalah Cry-Baby Ren-chan," ucap Lala yang sudah mengingat murid pindahan baru yang ada di hadapannya.

Ren kembali menyisir rambut bagian depannya dengan sela-sela jarinya "Akhirnya kau ingat juga, Lala-chan," ucapnya dengan perasaan senang karena perempuan yang akan menjadi calon istrinya itu mengingatnya kembali.

"Dulu, aku sering kali dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk penemuan yang dibuat oleh Lala-chan. Itu merupakan kenangan yang sangat indah untuk dilupakan. Meskipun diriku sering kali menangis karena terus dipaksa agar menjadi kelinci percobaannya, tapi itu juga merupakan kenangan yang sangat indah bagiku. Pertemanan kami memang penuh dengan kenangan."

Naruto yang mendengarkan cerita masa lalu laki-laki itu hanya bersidekap sambil berkata "Dari ceritanya saja, tak ada yang bagus sama sekali. Bahkan penuh derita menurutku."

"Pada suatu hari, Lala-chan pernah berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan menikah denganku jika diriku menjadi seorang pria. Dan sekarang, semua itu sudah terwujud," sambungnya sambil menatap kearah Lala dan Naruto secara bergantian "Lalu kau tahu apa artinya itu 'kan, Yuuki Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian mendudukan kembali bokongnya di kursinya "Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku sudah bosan dengan masalah seperti itu. Biarkan Lala yang menentukan pilihannya tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun, itupun jika kau seorang pria jantan," ucap Naruto.

Haruna, Riko, Lala dan yang lainnya tertegun mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki pirang itu, tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Pemaksaan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan oleh lelaki jantan, perasaan lebih penting daripada apapun.

"Ano... Bisakah kita mulai pelajarannya?" intrupsi Profesor Honekawa yang kembali membuka suaranya untuk memecah kegaduhan di dalam kelas tempat dirinya akan mengajar, bahkan ini sudah terlambat untuk memulai pelajaran.

 **-0-0-0-**

Semenjak Ren bersekolah di SMA Sainan ini, kehidupan Naruto sedikit tidak tenang karena gangguan Ren yang ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang sudah menjadi seorang pria, pria sejati yang diidamkan oleh para perempuan. Mungkin bagi semua orang yang ada di sekolah itu sikap Ren memang menunjukan kesejatian seorang laki-laki, tapi tidak bagi Naruto, dia malah risih jadinya.

Banyak sekali yang dilakukan oleh Ren untuk menunjukan kesejatiannya sebagai seorang pria seperti...

Merobek majalah dewasa tepat di depan Naruto dan menghamburkannya di depan banyak orang...

Mendorongnya saat ingin membukakan pintu bagian belakang kelasnya agar Lala, Riko dan dirinya bisa keluar dari kelas, masih untung dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya supaya tak terjatuh...

Yang paling parah adalah ketika pemanasan saat pelajaran olahraga dengan mengelilingi lapangan sekolah tersebut, hampir semuanya melakukan lari kecil atau istilahnya jogging. Kecuali Ren yang berlari sprint dengan kecepatan yang gila, membuat debu yang bercampur tanah itu berterbangan membentuk pusaran seperti angin beliung...

Itu mengingatkannya dulu saat masih di Akademi Ninja, dimana dirinya selalu saja ingin bersaing dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kemampuannya berada diatas rata-rata anak-anak seusianya. Seberapa kalipun dia berusaha keras untuk setara dengannya, Sasuke tetaplah lebih unggul daripada dirinya.

Persis seperti kelakuan yang Ren lakukan, selalu ingin mengunggulinya tetapi itu sama sekali tak mengubah pandangan Lala tentang dirinya. Seberapa keraspun Ren berusaha untuk menjadi lelaki sejati, dia sama sekali belum mendapat pengakuan apapun dari Putri sulung Raja Deviluke itu.

"Sekarang aku baru tahu, jika ingin diungguli seseorang ternyata se-merisihkan ini," gumam laki-laki pirang keemasan jabrik yang mendudukan bokongnya diatas dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi dan rindang dengan letaknnya yang ada di pinggir lapangan, setidaknya ini menjadi tempat keduanya setelah atap sekolah untuk menyendiri.

Pandangannya terarah pada teman-teman kelasnya yang sedang bermain lempar-tangkap bola, terkadang dirinya selalu ikut dalam permainan itu tapi hari ini rasanya dia hanya ingin diam saja menikmati semilir angin dari atas pohon tersebut. Mereka sangat beruntung karena masa remajanya bisa digunakan untuk terus bermain dan belajar, tidak seperti dirinya yang harus mengemban misi dengan taruhan nyawa.

Setidaknya disini dirinya bisa hidup dengan normal seperti remaja pada umumnya...

"Yuuki Naruto!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman-temannya yang sedang bermain lempar-tangkap bola itu kearah orang yang memanggilnya, tatapan datar sekaligus jengkel terarah pada laki-laki bersurai putih-hitam itu 'Mau apalagi sih dia menemuiku?' batinnya lalu berdiri tepat di dahan yang sempat didudukinya.

 **Tap!**

Kedua kaki yang terbalut sepatu hitam itu mendarat dengan mulus di tanah setelah melompat dari dahan pohon, dia menatap Ren yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya "Jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk menunjukan kejantananmu itu... Maaf sekali, aku sama sekali tak tertarik," ucap Naruto yang mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sangat risih dengan kelakuan Ren.

"Bukan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ucap Ren yang sedikit menyangkal tuduhan dari laki-laki pirang di hadapannya.

Pandangan aneh terpancar dari iris biru langit itu setelah mendengar ucapan Ren "Ada yang ingin dibicarakan? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan pembicaraan yang akan dilontarkan oleh makhluk asing yang terobsesi menjadi pria sejati itu, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tak enak.

"Itu..."

 **Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba saja Ren merasakan sesuatu mendorong punggungnya lumayan keras hingga tubuhnya oleng ke depan tepatnya pada Naruto yang ada di hadapannya, keduanya sama-sama membeku seolah tak bisa bergerak dengan keadaannya sekarang bahkan Naruto tak sempat membuat segel untuk menghindar dadakan.

 **Cup!**

""Pwuaahh!""

Sedetik kedua bibir itu bertemu, sedetik itu pula keduanya sudah terlepas kembali ditambah dengan rasa jijik yang mereka rasakan setelahnya. Mungkin jika berciuman dengan lawan jenis akan berbeda hasilnya, tetapi mereka berdua ini sesama lelaki dan bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Jadi wajar jika reaksi mereka bagaikan orang yang ingin muntah.

'Sialan! Kenapa aku harus berciuman lagi dengan laki-laki?' Naruto mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Kejadian ini seolah menjadi Deja Vu baginya, rasanya masih sama menjijikannya seperti dulu saat dirinya berciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Hoy! Saruyama! Jika bermain lempar-tangkap jangan sampai ke pinggir juga!" teriak Naruto yang sedikit beremosi juga karena pelaku yang mendorong Ren hingga melakukan hal yang memalukan itu adalah Saruyama.

"Hehe... Maaf, Naruto. lemparannya terlalu jauh tadi," balas Saruyama yang hanya cengengesan tak jelas, tapi masih beruntung juga orang itu tak melihat apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Ren.

Naruto kembali mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar dengan pandangannya mulai terarah kembali pada Ren "L-lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Ini kedua kalinya aku melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti ini," ucap Naruto yang menyudahi kegiatannya.

"A-aku jelas-jelas lebih jantan daripada kau, tapi kenapa Lala-chan sama sekali tak mau mengakui kejantananku juga? Kenapa dia seperti itu?" tatapan yang dipancarkan dari manik ungu cerah itu terlihat sangat serius membuat Naruto sedikit mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung?" Pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tak habis pikir kenapa laki-laki itu harus menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya, bahkan dia tak tahu dengan maksud 'Lelaki Jantan' yang dimaksud Ren.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan rahasiamu untuk menjadi laki-laki sejati, bukan? Ceritakan padaku apa rahasiamu itu?"

Pemuda pirang itu mundur satu langkah ketika Ren malah mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahnya, dia hanya tak mau kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu kembali terjadi "Aku sama sekali tak punya rahasia untuk dibagi denganmu, lebih baik kau cari saja jalan lain agar Lala bisa mengakui kejantananmu itu. Jika kau terus bersaing denganku, kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun dari Lala," jelas Naruto, dia mulai lelah karena terus diganggu orang di depannya.

Ren sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto lalu dia kembali bertanya "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dari Lala-chan?"

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik, bukan untuk mengungguli melainkan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi...," Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat berdirinya tadi, tetapi baru langkah kelima dia sudah berhenti "...Dan satu lagi, apa yang kau lakukan nanti, jangan sampai mengganggu orang lain," lanjutnya yang bersiap melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Yuuki Naruto!"

Laki-laki pirang itu berhenti untuk kedua kalinya saat marga dan namanya kembali dipanggil oleh seseorang, kali ini pelakunya berasal dari seorang siswi yang diikuti siswi lainnya dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru dari gedung sekolah yang tak jauh darinya. Dia hanya tersenyum miring mengetahui dari siapa panggilan itu.

"Senpai, ada ap~..."

 **Grep!**

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja perempuan berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda itu sudah menyambar kerah baju seragamnya dan meremasnya tanpa ampun disertai raut serius dari wajahnya "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, semoga kau memiliki waktu luang yang banyak," pinta perempuan yang diketahui bernama Kujou Rin.

Naruto hanya tertawa hambar ketika mendengar permintaan dari kakak kelasnya itu "Tentu saja ada, tapi bisakah Senpai memintanya dengan cara baik-baik?" sebenarnya dia meminta agar Rin melepaskan kerah bajunya, lehernya sedikit tercekik jika terus seperti ini.

Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Rin sedikit melunak ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto "Yang terpenting kita harus bicara secara pribadi, ini menyangkut Saki-sama juga," katanya dengan ekspresi serius yang masih tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

Dengan sekali tarikan tangannya, Rin langsung menggeret Naruto menuju suatu tempat yang nyaman agar sesuatu yang mereka obrolkan tidak diganggu oleh orang lain. Tak lupa juga dengan Aya yang sudah mengikuti dari belakang dengan tali tambang panjang berukuran sedang tergenggam di tangannya.

Ren –yang melihat kejadian tersebut- hanya sweatdrop di tempat dengan tatapannya yang tak beranjak dari laki-laki pirang yang diseret oleh dua perempuan sekaligus, meskipun Naruto terlihat lemah di depan kedua perempuan itu tetapi Ren bisa merasakan aura laki-laki sejati terpancar darinya.

" _Ren! Kenapa malah kau yang mencium Naruto-kun? Seharusnya kita langsung berpindah tadi._ "

"Hey, Run. Itu hanya kecelakaan saja dan mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki? Menjijikan sekali!" Ren hanya bisa menggerutu ketika mendengar suara perempuan di dalam kepalanya, tangan kanannya mengusap bibir itu dengan rasa jijik.

" _Padahal itu kesempatan yang bagus untukku mendekatinya._ "

Laki-laki itu mendengus pelan tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya 'Aku harus mengetahui rahasia kejantanannya itu! Bagaimanapun caranya,' ucap Ren di dalam hatinya.

 **-0-0-0-**

"M-memangnya kalian ingin mengatakan apa sampai-sampai kedua tanganku diikat seperti ini?"

Seberapa keraspun lelaki pirang itu berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tali tambang yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya, manik biru langit itu menatap kedua perempuan –yang salah satunya- menyeret dirinya menuju bagian belakang bangunan sekolah yang sepi. Mungkin mereka memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting kepadanya.

"Aku sangat mengetahui bagaimana reputasimu di sekolah ini, Yuuki Naruto. Jika dibiarkan saja sedikit, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang 'menjijikan' terhadap kami. Jadi, aku meminta Aya agar mengikatmu seperti itu," jelas Rin yang sama sekali tak ada keramahan dalam setiap perkataannya.

Kesal dan maklum tercampur menjadi satu menghasilkan ekspresi aneh di wajah Naruto "Huh... Lalu apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Aku tak mau lama-lama diikat layaknya penjahat seperti ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukan tali tambang yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kepala kuning itu sedikit memiring ketika mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut perempuan yang ada di hadapannya "Bantuan seperti apa memangnya? Lalu kenapa kalian malah meminta bantuan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto dengan berturut-turut menandakan kebingungan hebat di kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kuberitahukan sebelumnya, jika pembicaraan kita ini menyangkut perihal Saki-sama," ucapnya dengan penuh keseriusan walaupun terselip nada khawatir dalam perkataannya barusan, dalam hatinya semoga saja laki-laki ini bisa membantu mereka seperti sebelumnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Tenjouin-senpai? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya lagi?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran sekaligus khawatir, melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Rin dan Aya saja membuatnya bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

"S-saki-sama tiba-tiba saja menghilang secara misterius semenjak istirahat berlangsung, ini juga salah kami karena meninggalkannya sendirian tadi," ucap Aya sambil menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya dari lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"Menurutku, ini masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian kemarin. Aku yakin itu," tambah Rin yang masih menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan lekat "Maka dari itu, tolonglah kami untuk menemukan Saki-sama, Yuuki Naruto," ucap Rin yang sedikit membungkukan badannya disusul Aya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah, itu..." Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini, dia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa 'Sebaiknya kau cepat menemukannya, bos. Kalau begini jadinya, aku lebih baik memilih mengejar penculik tadi daripada disini. Ini merepotkan ~ttebayo.'

"Apa kau menolak, Yuuki Naruto?" tanya Rin sambil menegakan tubuhnya seperti semula ketika dirinya tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari orang yang ada di depannya, mungkin tak seharusnya mereka meminta bantuannya.

"B-bukan begitu, senpai. Aku hanya saja sedang berpikir dimana kira-kira Tenjouin-senpai berada, apa kalian sudah betul-betul mencarinya di setiap tempat sekolah ini?" ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Rin.

Kedua perempuan itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu kembali menatap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "P-pantas saja, sebaiknya kita cari saja Tenjouin-senpai di setiap sudut sekolah ini. Siapa tahu saja asumsi kalian itu salah," saran Naruto diakhiri dengan cengirannya.

Rin dan Aya mulai memikirkan saran yang baru saja diberikan oleh Naruto, mereka memang belum memeriksa setiap sudut sekolah ini ada kemungkinan Saki masih ada disini. Tapi tak biasanya juga Saki pergi sendirian berkeliling sekolah ini.

"Mungkin yang dikatakan Yuuki-san memang benar, sebaiknya kita segera cari Saki-sama. Lebih cepat, lebih baik, bukan?" ujar Aya yang setuju dengan apa yang disarankan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Kau benar, Aya. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Yuuki Naruto. Kami pamit dulu untuk mencari Saki-sama."

Setelah keduanya berterima kasih dengan membungkukan badannya kepada Naruto, Rin dan Aya langsung meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu tanpa melepaskan tali tambang yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan erat itu.

"S-seharusnya kalian melepaskan ikatan ini dulu sebelum pergi, dattebayo!" teriak laki-laki pirang itu, dia masih beruntung hanya kedua tangan saja yang diikat, dia masih bisa meminta orang lain untuk melepaskannya.

"Perempuan memang selalu merepotkan."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Tap!**

"Sebenarnya mereka ingin membawa perempuan itu kemana, heh?"

Sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu berwarna hitam itu berhasil mendarat dengan mulus pada puncak atap rumah yang entah milik siapa itu, mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan perasaan aneh ketika melihatnya menatap mobil jeep hitam yang tengah melaju kencang menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan sempit dan lengang tersebut. Dari cara menyetir pengemudinya saja, mobil itu terlihat mencurigakan dan terburu-buru.

"Aku harus menghadangnya sebelum mereka pergi semakin jauh," gumamnya dengan kakinya yang kembali mendorong tubuhnya untuk sampai ke atap rumah selanjutnya mengikuti kemanapun mobil itu pergi dan disaat yang tepat dia akan mencoba menghentikan mobil itu bagaimanapun caranya.

 **Tep!**

Pemuda pirang itu melemparkan dirinya sendiri kearah jalanan yang akan dilalui oleh mobil bertipe SUV yang bisa ditumpangi 4 orang itu dan mendaratkan kedua kakinya dengan mulus, sepasang matanya yang berbeda itu memperhatikan setiap orang yang menumpangi mobil tersebut termasuk orang yang harus ia selamatkan. Jika hadangannya ini sama sekali tak digubris oleh orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu, dia masih memiliki rencana cadangan untuk menghentikan mobil itu dengan paksa.

Tangan kirinya terulur ke belakang merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam kantong peralatan ninjanya, dia membawanya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tidak masuk akal terjadi. Setidaknya dia membutuhkan alat pertahanan untuk melindungi dirinya setelah dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya karena kejadian kemarin.

"Bagaimana ini, bos? Dia menghalangi jalan kita," ujar laki-laki yang sedang mengemudikan mobil tersebut meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh tetapi dengan kecepatan seperti yang ia jalankan saat ini, mobil itu bisa mencapai tempat berdiri pemuda itu hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik saja.

"Tabrak saja dia! Dia pasti sudah tahu kalau kita ini penculik, kita tak bisa meninggalkan saksi mata begitu saja. itu pasti akan membahayakan keberadaan kita," jawab orang yang memiliki aura kepemimpinan dengan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di belakang kursi pengemudi itu untuk memastikan jika perempuan yang ada di sampingnya saat ini tidak melarikan diri.

"Baiklah, bos."

Pria yang mengemudi itu menginjak pedal gasnya hingga ke titik maksimum membuat mobil SUV itu melaju dengan kencang kearah pemuda yang menghalangi jalan mereka, sementara perempuan bersurai pirang keemasan dengan sepasang mata berwarna emas hanya bisa menatap terkejut kearah orang yang akan menolongnya, siapa sangka jika tunangan dari rivalnya itu bisa mengetahui jika dirinya diculik.

Ini semua karena dirinya yang tidak waspada dan hati-hati, seharusnya dia selalu didampingi setidaknya satu orang saja. Tetapi, antara egois dan tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain memang beda tipis, dia tak membiarkan salah satu pelayannya itu menemaninya sehingga kejadian ini terjadi dengan cepat.

'Selamatkan aku, Yuuki Naruto,' dia hanya bisa menangis dalam hati karena merutuki kebodohannya, air mata yang mengalir melalui pipinya serta matanya yang sembab merupakan hasil penyesalannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak, tetapi kain putih yang menyumpal mulutnya membuat suaranya tak bisa keluar dengan maksimal.

Senyum samar terlihat jelas dari mulut laki-laki pirang itu lalu menarik tangannya dari kantong peralatan ninjanya, paku bercabang dengan semua sisinya memiliki sisi tajam itu sudah terkumpul di tangan kirinya "Tak ada pilihan lain, sepertinya," ujarnya sambil menunggu momentum yang tepat untuk melakukan aksinya.

Mata ungu sebelah kirinya berkilat diiringi dengan gumaman "Rasakan ini!" setelah mengatakannya, dia segera menebar paku bercabang itu secara acak namun ia bisa memastikan jika paku tersebut bisa mengenai ban mobil tersebut.

 **Hup!**

Sepersekian detik setelah Naruto melompatkan dirinya ke pinggir jalanan, mobil itu melaju melewatinya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Pendengarannya yang tajam bisa mendengar letusan-letusan kecil dari ban sebelah kanan mobil itu setelah melewati ranjau paku yang ia tebar disana, dengan begini satu-satunya transportasi mereka untuk melarikan diri dapat ia lumpuhkan.

 **Ckiiiit!**

 **Bruuk!**

Pemuda itu bisa mendengar suara decitan antara ban mobil tersebut dengan aspal kemudian disusul dengan suara besi yang menabrak sesuatu yang keras, dia hanya tersenyum mengingat rencananya berhasil tanpa cacat. Dia berbalik dan menatap mobil SUV tersebut sudah dalam keadaan kacau, sepertinya dia melumpuhkannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau, hah?! Berani-beraninya kau mencampuri urusan kami!"

Pintu mobil tersebut ditutup dengan kasar oleh tiga dari empat orang penumpang yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah penuh amarah dan kekesalan, siapa yang tidak akan marah ketika rencana yang sudah disiapkan matang-matang bahkan hampir berhasil malah digagalkan dengan mudah. Apalagi dihentikan oleh bocah yang baru masuk SMA.

"Jadi, aku mencampuri urusan kalian ya? Maaf kalau begitu, tapi aku tak akan pernah diam jika melihat orang yang kukenal diperlakukan seperti itu. Sepertinya orang yang memerintahkan kalian memang tak memiliki otak yang sehat bahkan bersaing seperti itu saja harus menggunakan cara kotor seperti ini. Sangat memalukan," jawab Naruto dengan panjang lebar, meskipun kuantitas lawannya lumayan banyak tapi dengan kualitas pengalaman pertarungan yang ia punya, dia yakin bisa menjatuhkan ketiga pria bringas itu dengan mudah.

"Sialan kau, bocah! Akan kutunjukan apa hukuman yang pantas bagi bocah yang suka mencampuri urusan orang dewasa sepertimu," aura kemarahan terdengar jelas dari perkataannya, pandangan matanya yang tajam itu melirik kearah kanan dan kirinya seolah memberi kode pada bawahannya untuk segera melakukan sesuatu.

Kedua bawahannya mengangguk pelan dengan keduanya yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikis jarak mereka dengan lawannya, jika saja yang mereka hadapi itu remaja biasa maka bisa dipastikan jika remaja itu sudah gemetaran ketakutan, tapi mereka sama sekali tak melihat raut ketakutan di wajahnya.

Seringai rubah tercetak jelas di bibirnya diiringi tatapan mengintimidasi dari masing-masing matanya, sebenarnya aura yang ia keluarkan sudah bisa membuat manusia biasa seperti mereka langsung menyerah, tapi dia akui kalau kedua orang itu lumayan tangguh meskipun mereka berusaha menahan ketakutannya terhadap sesuatu yang mereka rasakan.

 **Swuuush!**

Naruto menghindari kepalan tangan besar itu dengan cepat, ia yakin jika dia terkena pukulan itu tubuhnya bisa terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada insting yang selalu memperingatkannya dari bahaya, pengalaman bertarung juga mengasah insting bertarungnya hingga semakin tajam bahkan bisa merasakan bahaya dari jauh.

Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya satu putaran penuh lalu melayangkan serangan _backhand_ kearah tengkuk pria bertubuh atletis itu, meskipun orang itu sangat kuat tetapi jika diserang langsung pada titik syaraf kesadarannya maka kemungkinan besar orang itu akan pingsan...

 **Buuaggh!**

 **Bruuuk!**

Pria bertubuh atletis itu langsung tersungkur di aspal setelah pukulan dari lawannya berhasil mengenai tengkuknya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri di tempat, sementara lawannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena pria itu menyerang dengan membiarkan banyak celah terbuka. Begiulah jika seseorang lebih mementingkan otot daripada otak.

 **Grep!**

"Gah!" dia tak bisa menahan kesakitannya ketika perut dan pinggangnya dikunci dengan erat oleh dua tangan besar dari pria gendut berkepala botak yang sudah melakukan serangan andalannya, jika pria itu terus mengeratkan kunciannya bisa-bisa tulang belakangnya akan patah.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari kuncianku ini, akan kuremukan kau sampai kau tak bisa berdiri tegak lagi," ucap pria botak berwajah sangar itu dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin mengeratkan kunciannya.

 **Krak!**

Naruto bisa merasakan jika tulang belakangnya mulai bereaksi dengan kuncian tersebut membuatnya terhimpit dan terus terhimpit setiap detiknya 'J-jika begini terus.. a-aku pasti...,' disela-sela kesakitannya, dia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa keluar dari kuncian tersebut.

Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan chakra yang mengalir dan berkumpul di kedua telapak tangannya, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar dirinya bisa lepas dari kuncian tersebut. Walaupun Kurama dan yang lainnya bisa menyembuhkan cederanya nanti, tetapi memulihkan tulang belakang yang patah memerlukan banyak waktu.

"R-rasakan ini... Hyaaah!"

 **Plak!**

Kedua tangan pria botak itu langsung memegangi masing-masing telinganya hingga melepaskan kunciannya pada tubuh Naruto, rasa sakit disertai dengungan panjang membuat kepalanya terasa berputar dan pusing. Dia yakin pemuda itu sudah berpengalaman dalam bertarung hingga mengetahui kelemahan untuk melepaskan kuncian tersebut, sampai sekarang dia belum bisa mengembalikan konsentrasinya.

Naruto hanya bisa berlutut sambil berusaha untuk menormalkan deru napasnya yang kurang teratur serta meredakan rasa sakit yang mendera pinggang dan tulang belakangnya, jika saja itu dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, ia yakin tulang belakangnya pasti akan remuk tanpa tersisa. Perlahan-lahan, dia mencoba bangkit dan berdiri tegak seperti sedia kala.

'Terima kasih sudah meredakan rasa sakitnya, Semuanya,' ucapnya dalam hati.

' **Sama-sama, Naruto. Ini memang sudah menjadi tugas kami,** ' balas seseorang dalam kepalanya, semua Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya pasti ingin memastikan jika Jinchuuriki-nya baik-baik saja.

"Jika aku tak melakukannya dengan cepat, kedua pelayan si Senpai Pirang itu pasti akan mulai khawatir," gumamnya pelan lalu menarik napasnya sangat dalam, tangan kanannya terulur di samping tubuhnya. Angin pelan mulai berputar di sekitar telapak tangannya kemudian membentuk bola biru yang secara berkala mulai membesar dan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring, dia setidaknya membutuhkan jurus tersebut untuk menjatuhkan pria botak itu.

"Eheh...," seringai rubah kembali tercipta di bibir remaja pirang itu disertai dengan helaian rambut pirangnya yang melambai-lambai terkena angin pelan yang tercipta dari bola biru yang berputar di atas telapak tangan kanannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah pria berkepala botak yang terlihat masih linglung itu, dia tak mau membuang kesempatan sebelum konsentrasi pria itu kembali lagi. Tapi disela kelinglungannya pria itu masih berusaha melawan dengan menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi diatas kepalanya...

"Terlambat..."

 **Flash!**

Pria botak yang tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan maksimalnya pada kepalan tangannya itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, bocah pirang itu sudah ada di hadapannya disertai dengan kilatan berwarna kuning keemasan "Tidak mungkin," dia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia bahkan tak bisa meneruskan serangannya.

" **Rasengan!** "

Naruto mendorong bola chakra berwarna biru itu kearah perut berlemak pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dia sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk membunuhnya tapi dia hanya ingin membuat mereka semua tak sadarkan diri saja. Ada yang lebih berwenang untuk mengurus mereka nantinya dan tentunya bukan dirinya...

"UWOOOOHHH!"

 **Bwuuusssh!**

Tubuh pria itu langsung terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang dengan kuat karena efek serangan yang diterimanya, jika saja Naruto memasukan efek lain ke dalam _Rasengan_ -nya maka bisa dipastikan organ dalam pria itu bisa terkoyak karenanya...

 **Dreeeeb!**

Tubuh yang terhempas itu langsung terhenti dengan sendirinya setelah menabrak bagian belakang mobil yang sebelumnya dikendarainya dengan kuat, tubuh itu bahkan tak bergerak lagi setelahnya karena pemiliknya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat pria botak itu tak bergerak sama sekali setelah menerima efek serangannya membuat bibirnya mengulum senyum puas, tinggal satu orangnya yang harus ia lumpuhkan. Jika saja dirinya hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang hanya memiliki kemampuan bertarung saja, kemungkinan besar dirinya akan kewalahan melawan ketiga penculik itu.

"M-monster...!"

Tak masuk di akal memang melihat kedua anak buah andalannya itu bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh bocah pirang itu, tapi kemampuan yang dimilikinya sama sekali bukan milik manusia biasa. Hanya makhluk selain manusia sajalah yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, misalnya monster atau sejenisnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, pria selaku bos dalam penculikan tersebut mengeluarkan senjata apinya yang berupa pistol dan mengarahkannya tepat pada remaja pirang itu. Itu merupakan senjata terakhirnya jika ada seseorang yang menghalangi rencanannya dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakannya.

 **Dor!**

 **Syuuut!**

Senjata api itu memuntahkan pelurunya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi dan mengarah langsung pada kepala sasarannya, tapi pria yang memegang senjata api itu malah membeku ditempat sambil bergumam "Tidak mungkin," secara terus menerus. Layaknya hologram ataupun hantu, peluru itu hanya menembus tubuh remaja pirang itu begitu saja bahkan tak meninggalkan goresan apapun di tubuhnya.

"Sialan!" umpat pria itu berkali-kali diiringi pistolnya yang terus memuntahkan pelurunya.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Suara tembakan dari senjata api itu terus menggema disana membuat perempuan yang ada di dalam mobil SUV itu memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan dan khawatir dengan orang yang menolongnya, siapapun tak akan pernah selamat jika diberondongi tembakan sebanyak itu.

 **Crak! Crak! Crak!**

Pria itu terus menekan pelatuknya dengan penuh amarah tetapi seberapa keraspun dirinya menekan pelatuk itu, pistol itu tetap tak memuntahkan pelurunya karena habis "Senjata sialan!" umpatnya sambil membantingkan pistolnya itu ke aspal dengan keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Apakah sudah?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin disertai kepalanya yang menunduk membuat poni rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, aura tak mengenakan mengguar begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya mulai terulur ke depan dengan posisi terbuka seolah ingin mencengkram apa yang ada di depannya " **Bansho Ten'in!** " teriaknya diiringi mata kirinya yang memancarkan sinarnya sendiri.

"A-apa?!" pria itu terkejut ketika merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu, bagaikan besi yang ditarik oleh magnet. Seberapa keraspun kakinya menahan tubuhnya, tarikan itu semakin lama semakin menguat dan membuat tubuhnya terus mendekat kearah remaja pirang itu.

 **Swuuuush!**

Tubuhnya melayang dan tertarik dengan kuat kearah Naruto, dia sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain berteriak panik ketika tubuhnya ditarik...

 **Grep!**

 **Gubrak!**

Tak peduli meskipun pria itu memiliki usia yang lebih tua daripada dirinya, Naruto tetap membantingkan tubuh itu ke aspal setelah dia mendapatkan lehernya. Dengan posisi berlutut di aspal dan mencengkram lehernya, kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu menatap lawannya dengan tatapan dingin, apa yang dilakukan oleh para penculik ini memang sudah keterlaluan.

"A-ada ap-apa, bocah? Apa kau ingin mengintrogasiku tentang siapa yang menyuruhku? Kheh, k-kau t-tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku, bocah sialan!" meskipun posisinya sudah terdesak, tapi pria itu tetap saja berusaha memprovokasi remaja yang berhasil menjatuhkannya.

"Aku tak perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu, aku hanya memerlukan ingatanmu saja supaya tahu siapa orang yang menyuruh kalian bertiga sekaligus ini sebagai peringatan pada orang itu agar tidak berurusan lagi dengan keluarga Tenjouin atau ini juga akan terjadi pada dirinya," ucapnya tanpa berekspresi sedikitpun, cengkraman pada lehernya pun semakin mengerat "Bahkan orang seperti kalian tak seharusnya dimaafkan."

"A-ap-apa... apa yang akan kau lakukan? J-jangan... JANGAN!"

 **Sret!**

Naruto menarik tangan kanannya itu dari leher pria tersebut disertai dengan energi putih yang ikut tertarik dari dalam tubuh pria itu, secara otomatis energi putih itu langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhnya begitu pula dengan ingatan yang dimiliki pria tadi.

'Orang yang menyuruh mereka memang berambisi untuk membuat keluarga Tenjouin-senpai jatuh dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjatuhkannya, itu sudah keterlaluan,' ucapnya dalam hati setelah ingatan pria itu masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Setelah bangkit berdiri, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah mobil SUV yang dikendarai oleh ketiga penculik tadi berusaha memastikan jika seseorang yang harus ia selamatkan itu baik-baik saja...

 **Klap!**

Naruto hanya tersenyum lega kearah Saki yang terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun keadaannya sangat kacau, dengan perlahan Naruto mulai mendekati perempuan itu sambil berkata "Senpai sekarang sudah aman, penculik-penculik itu tak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi pada Senpai. Biar aku lepaskan ikatannya."

Saki hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban sambil membalikan tubuhnya dimana kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang punggungnya membuatnya tak bisa melawan sama sekali, dalam hatinya dia sangat senang karena bisa diselamatkan dari kejadian yang tak diinginkannya ini. Dia juga mengira jika remaja berambut model duren itu tak akan selamat setelah mendengar tembakan beruntun tadi.

Setelah selesai di bagian tangan, Naruto mulai melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya yang masih dibalut sepatu sekolahnya. Sementara kedua tangannya yang sudah terbebas mulai melepaskan sumpalan kain yang berada di mulutnya, dia sangat senang bisa berbicara seperti biasa lagi.

"Nah, sekarang Senpai sudah... Uwaaaa!"

Tanpa Naruto sangka, perempuan itu malah menghamburkan pelukannya kearahnya membuatnya terdorong ke belakang hingga pantatnya terduduk di aspal dengan kerasnya. Dia hanya bisa meringis pelan ketika merasakan rasa sakit di bokongnya, tatapannya terarah pada Saki yang sudah memeluknya dengan begitu erat diiringi isakan kecil darinya.

"Senpai tak perlu takut lagi, aku sudah melumpuhkan mereka semua. Mereka pasti tak akan mengganggu Senpai lagi mulai dari sekarang, aku jamin itu," ujar Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan Saki yang masih trauma dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"A-aku kira... Hiks... aku benar-benar akan dibawa oleh mereka bertiga... Hiks... aku sangat takut... sangat takut...," gumam Saki dengan kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk Naruto bahkan jari tangannya meremas pakaian seragam milik laki-laki itu hingga kusut.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dari Saki "Yah, aku minta maaf karena aku tak langsung menolong Senpai tadi. Aku hanya tak mau berkelahi di dekat lingkungan sekolah, itu malah membahayakan lagi bagi yang lain," ungkapnya, contohnya saja senjata api tadi. Jika pria pembawa senjata api tadi menembakannya secara asal di lingkungan sekolah yang notabenenya penuh dengan orang-orang, pasti akan ada yang kena.

Saki hanya menggeleng dalam pelukannya "Huum... Ini bukan salahmu... Aku sangat paham dengan alasanmu itu... Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya hingga tepat berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah lawan bicaranya, meskipun mata ungu itu sedikit mengganggunya tapi itu malah membuat rasa penasarannya muncul.

"Sama-sama, Senpai. Lagipula sudah suatu kewajiban untuk menolong seorang teman," balasnya sambil menunjukan cengiran lima jarinya "Kalau begitu, kita sebaiknya segera kembali ke sekolah. Rin-senpai dan Aya-senpai pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karena tiba-tiba menghilang," ajak Naruto.

Saki menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "A-aku ingin pulang saja," jawabnya dengan singkat, dia tak mungkin kembali ke sekolah dengan keadaan mental yang masih goyah seperti ini. Setidaknya dia ingin menenangkan diri dulu di Mansionnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, biar aku antar Senpai ke rumah Senpai..."

"Tapi salah satu kakiku terkilir, jadi aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Lagipula jarak darisini ke Mansionku lumayan jauh," potong Saki dengan cepat.

"Uhm, aku mengerti, Senpai."

Saki melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh laki-laki itu dan memundurkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan memberi ruang pada Naruto, sepasang iris emas itu terus menatap Naruto yang mulai menjongkokan dirinya dengan posisi membelakanginya seolah-olah memberikan punggung lebarnya itu pada Saki.

"Ayo naik, Senpai. Biar aku gendong sampai Mansion milik Senpai itu," titah Naruto, walaupun dirinya sama sekali tidak yakin dengan idenya kali ini. Semoga saja ini tidak membawa masalah baginya.

Remaja pirang itu bisa merasakan jika beban di punggungnya mulai bertambah karena tubuh Saki yang mulai merapat padanya, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat merasakan sensasi tak karuan di bagian punggung atasnya. Hanya dua kata yang terlintas di otaknya, kenyal dan berisi.

Kedua tangannya memegangi masing-masing kaki milik kakak kelasnya itu dan mulai bangkit berdiri secara perlahan...

"Baiklah, kita berang..."

Baru saja dirinya akan melakukan tolakan untuk melakukan lompatan tinggi menuju salah satu atap rumah yang tak jauh darinya, sebuah ingatan malah masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan tentu saja ingatan itu milik bunshinnya yang ia tugaskan untuk menggantikan dirinya sementara waktu. Tapi sekarang dari ingatan terakhir yang didapatkannya dari bunshinnya, dia terkena masalah yang cukup gawat dan kenapa harus berurusan dengan murid perempuan segala.

'Bunshin sialan! Sudah kubilang jangan membuat masalah, aku juga yang kena imbasnya. Dasar merepotkan.'

"Naruto? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Saki yang merasa aneh karena Naruto malah menggantungkan perkataannya dan tak bergerak begitu saja, seperti sedang ada yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Kepala kuning itu menggeleng pelan "Tidak ada apa-apa, Senpai. Ayo kita berangkat ~ttebayo!" serunya sambil melompat setinggi mungkin menuju atap rumah yang dituju sebelumnya.

"Kyaaa! K-kenapa harus melewati atap orang segala?" tanya Saki yang sedikit panik karena ini pertama kalinya dia digendong oleh seseorang sambil melompat-lompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain bahkan tak ada raut ketakutan di wajah Naruto saat melakukannya, seolah sudah terbiasa.

"Ini cara tercepat untuk seorang ninja berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lainnya, aku juga melakukan hal seperti ini ketika mengejar mobil yang menculik Senpai tadi," jelas Naruto sambil terus berkonsentrasi agar kakinya memijak atap rumah tersebut dengan benar, dia tak mau jika harus mengganti rugi karena menginjak atap rumah orang lain sampai rusak.

"Senpai, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum rubah terukir di bibirnya.

"M-meminta apa?" tanya Saki yang sedikit gugup, dia berpikir jika Naruto akan meminta imbalan atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Bagaimana jika Naruto malah diminta untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bisa memuaskan hasrat laki-lakinya? Dia belum siap sama sekali.

"Bisakah Senpai merahasiakan kejadian ini atau apa yang Senpai lihat sebelumnya tentang diriku? Aku sebenarnya tak ingin memaksa, tapi aku minta tolong pada Senpai untuk merahasiakannya. Bisa 'kan, Senpai?" pinta Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Perempuan itu mendesah lega setelah mendengar permintaan Naruto yang ternyata bukanlah sesuatu yang ada di dalam pikirannya tadi "Tentu saja, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan itu. Rahasiamu aman bersamaku," jawab Saki yang menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

"Hah... Leganya..." ucap Naruto yang terlihat senang mendengar jawaban dari kakak kelas yang dia tolong itu, kedua kakinya terus melompati beberapa atap rumah itu tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan sedikitpun.

"Ternyata orang mesum sepertimu memiliki sisi baik dan misterius juga ya," celetuk Saki sambil menikmati perjalanannya, sebenarnya dia ingin berkata soal salah satu kakinya yang terkilir itu adalah kebohongan semata. Dia tak tahu jika lelaki itu melakukannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Senpai tadi bilang apa?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarku pulang," jawab Saki dengan cepat.

"Perasaan bukan itu deh... tapi ya sudahlah."

Naruto memilih untuk meneruskan perjalanannya mengantarkan Saki menuju Mansionnya sambil memikirkan ingatan bunshinnya yang masuk, bisa-bisanya dia menghilang seenaknya. Disana pasti sedang terjadi kebingungan besar-besaran, sepertinya dia harus mulai mengurangi menciptakan bunshin yang tak pernah memikirkan masa depan pemiliknya.

'Kuharap bukan masalah serius.'

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Saya minta maaf karena terlalu lama tidak meng-updatenya, tapi saya berterima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau menunggu.

Maaf jika chapter sekarang agak terlihat aneh atau semacamnya, saya hanya menuliskan apa yang ada di dalam otak saya saja. ini juga faktor kelamaan gak pernah nulis lagi, jadi penulisannya kaku lagi.

Di chapter depan saya janji akan memperbaiki segala kekurangan di chapter ini...

Semoga menghibur dan jangan bosan-bosan membaca cerita saya yang absurb ini...

Terima kasih semuanya...


End file.
